Book One- Prophecy Girl
by JessaJackson
Summary: Jessalina was just a normal twenty year old girl, living a normal life. Now, she is not. Jessalina gets sent down a tree stump, and into a world called Mageria. Along the way, she finds a hero, Ike, and he plans to help her out with her story. Her sudden fall in the land leaves her confused, as the villain of her story is the queen of Mageria! Can she and Ike do it together?
1. Introductions

Jessalina was just a normal twenty year old girl, living a normal , she is not. While taking a walk in the forest with her brothers, she gets sent down a tree stump, and into a weird world called Mageria. Along her way, she meets up with Ike, the Radiant Hero of Legend, and he has to be the one to break the news to her. She's the Hero of Prophesy. Her quest as a hero is difficult, because the her antagonist is the queen of Mageria herself. Can she get over the horrible fact that she is too upset about the loss of her past life to even think about destroying her villain? Or, will her new friend, Ike, be all she need to cope with this new environment?


	2. Welcome to Mageria

"Yah!" Someone shouts.  
Jessalina opens her eyes.  
A man is there, his sword in the arachno. The arachno curls up, then poofs into smoke, and disappears. The man picks up his sword, and slams the point into the ground, and crosses his arms.  
Jessalina stands properly, red coming to her cheeks.  
Andaella sits back on her shoulder, her legs out. "Oooh. Somebody's crushing."  
"Crushing? I am...not crushing!" "Sure ya are. Your face says it all!" Andaella holds up a mirror.  
Jessalina was blushing. She takes the mirror, and puts it in her pocket. "I am not." She states, giving Andaella a scowl.  
The man sees her. He sheaths his sword, and approaches her. "I didn't realize you were here."  
"Um, yeah. I-I-I was." She starts nervously smiling.  
Andaella whispers in her ear. "Crushing!" She giggles.  
Jessalina's smile wavers.  
"Why is a lady like yourself wandering the woods unprotected?"  
"What makes you think I need protection?"  
The man's face softens. "I meant no offense." He gently grabs her hand, and lightly kisses the back of it.  
Jessalina blushes profusely. "It's okay."  
"What's your name? "  
"Oh, um..."  
Andaella whispers in her ear. "Just say your name!"  
"Oh, um...Jessalina." She answers.  
"Jessalina? You must not be from this land."  
"Oh, you got that right!"  
"Anyways, I'm Ike."  
Jessalina stops.  
"Jess?" Andaella asks. ''What's the matter?"  
Jessalina smiles at Ike. "I need to have a word with my helper." She turns around. "Why didn't you tell me Ike was here?" She whispers.  
"How do you know about Ike?"  
Jessalina scoffs. " 'How do I know about Ike?' He's a hero! Of course I'd know him!"  
"Ooh!" Andaella squeals.  
"You better not be-"  
"Ike and Jessalina sittin' in a tree. K-I-"  
Jessalina grabs her by her leg, and holds her upside down in front of her face. "Don't. Do. That."  
Andaella struggles to get out.  
"Sorry." Jessalina lets go.  
They look at Ike. He has his sword in his scabbard, arms crossed, waiting.  
Andaella giggles. "He's waiting!" She sing-songs.  
Jessalina turns to face Ike. "Sorry. We were having...issues."  
"No worries." Ike smiles. "You said you didn't need protection?"  
Jessalina was about to speak, when Andaella interrupts. "Yeah! She's super strong! In fact, she's a Healer!"  
"A Healer, you say?"  
Jessalina puts her head down. "Yeah. Nothing special."  
"Nothing special? You know how to heal someone!"  
"Well, not exactly."  
"Not exactly? "  
"I...don't really know a whole lotta spells."  
"You're in luck. I'll help you."  
She perks up. "Thank you!" She starts hugging him. "You have no idea how much this helps me!"  
"You're welcome."  
Jessalina realizes she's making contact. She quickly lets go. "Sorry. Got a bit too excited."  
"It's okay."  
They turn, and start walking.  
"So, what are you adventuring for?" Ike asks.  
"I'm heading to the Castle." Jessalina pulls out the invite. "I got invited."  
"Me too. And not just where you going, who are you doing it for?"  
"Doing it for? That's easy." Jessalina looks firmly ahead. "My family."  
"Really? I fight for my friends."  
Jessalina bites her lip. This is exactly what she wanted to hear coming from the Ike!  
"Are you experienced in skills, Miss Jessalina?" Ike asks.  
"Oh. Hm? Skills! Oh yes. I'm very good at blacksmithing."  
"A girl good at blacksmithing?"  
"You got something against that?" Jessalina asks.  
"No! Not at all. I find it very nice for a woman to know blacksmithing. And, I'm sorry if it came out wrong."  
"Okay, you gotta tell me your secret."  
"Secret?"  
"How you're so polite!"  
"Is that not what men should do to ladies?"  
"In my world, boys are really immature. They'll laugh when someone burps, or makes any other body sounds. They'll even smack each other with books!"  
"That doesn't sound very good. Speaking of, what world are you from?"  
"Hm. I actually don't know. My helper says I'm from here. But, I'm one of those heroes with amnesia, so I really got no clue."  
"Well, you could be from Mageria. There is a Link, Shulk, Mar-"  
"Did you say, 'Link'?"  
"Yes. Do you know who he is?"  
"Yes. I do. He saves Hyrule from Ganon, Girahim, and many others."  
"You seem to know a lot. Are you a big fan?"  
"Not as big as a person I kinda know. His whole room is decked out in The Legend Of Zelda things."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It is. Do you have a boy named Sora anywhere?"  
"Sora? I haven't heard from him in a long time."  
"Oh. A man named Terra?"  
"Terra. He sounds familiar. Oh yeah! Me and him were friends. Then he-"  
"Yes. Yes. I know. No need to explain!" Jessalina says quickly.  
"Are you okay, Miss Jessalina?"  
"No. And you can just call me Jess. Or Jessa, either works."  
"What's the matter?"  
"I used to have a really big crush on Terra."  
"Oh," Ike hangs he head a bit. "So, you already like someone?"  
"It wouldn't work. I'm way too young for Terra."  
"Too young? You look the same year as me, and Terra was two years older than me."  
Jessalina perks up. "So, if I found him, could you introduce me?"  
"Introduce? I guess. But you won't be able to find him."  
"Yeah. I know."  
Ike stops by a tree, leans up against it, and drinks something. "What makes you like Terra?"  
"He fights and protects for the ones he loves. I've always liked guys like that. I don't care how much they work-out, how much muscles he has, or how 'hot' he looks without a shirt. I look inside people. Not the outside."  
Ike hands her a drink. "It's water."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Jessalina looks insides it, and takes a drink. It's sweet, like nectar. She gets an odd feeling in her stomach, and clutches it.  
Ike puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
She thunks herself against the tree. "No."  
Andaella flies in front of her. "Jess? What's happening?"  
"My stomach feels bad. Not like average nervous, like you have serious flu. It feels like it's gonna go out of you, or just implode." She yells in pain.  
Ike lays her beside the tree. "It's okay. Rest. I'll take watch."  
Jessalina barely shakes her head yes. "Ahh! Egn!" She groans. Sweat starts pouring down her face.  
Ike is pulling out something from his pack, and Andaella is saying something to her. She can't hear anything, and she can barely see anything. Her eyes snap shut.

Jessalina stands up. She yawns, stretches, and looks around. "Ike? Andaella?"  
No response.  
Not only is there no sound, there's no color. She's the only thing with color.  
Someone steps out from the shadows. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ike? Andaella?"  
"Jess?"  
Jessalina sighs. "Ike!" She runs to hug him.  
The second he touches her, he morphs into something else.  
Jessalina backs away. "Wha?"  
"You don't know me?" The woman asks.  
She shakes her head no.  
"I'm what you call...an antagonist. Only, I control all of them."  
Jessalina gets a good look at them. The woman looks normal, for an RPG queen character.  
Jessalina sees things. Andaella getting a crown, Ike holding her hand. Andaella getting her wings ripped off, and Ike being burnt alive in fire.  
"Ike. Andaella.  
"What are these?" Jessalina asks, horrified.  
"Wake-up! You'll know soon." The woman cackles.  
Jessalina feels herself fall, and sink.


	3. The Radiant hero Approaches

The real Jessalina wakes up. She gasps, and looks around.  
Andaella is resting on her shoulder, and Ike is sitting by the tree, sharpening his blade.  
Jessalina sits up, and yawns.  
Andaella jolts up. "Ya could've warned me!"  
"Sorry."  
Ike stops when he hears her voice. "You're awake."  
"Yeah. I had the craziest dream."  
Ike gives her the bottle. "The thing I accidentally gave you was Vision Water. Not normal water."  
She grabs the bottle from him, and chugs it down. "Ohh! That feels good!"  
Ike smiles. "Luckily enough, we landed right by a fresh stream."  
"How deep is it?"  
"Enough to rest in."  
Jessalina gets up, and notices a tote bag around her shoulder. "When did this get here?"  
Andaella flies in front of her. "I gave it to you while you were sleeping. It's filled with supplies for any weather, any situation you might be in, and just out-experiencing-life things. You'll be good for years!"  
"Thanks, Andaella." Jessalina fans herself. "Does everyone else think it's overly bearing hot?"  
"Yeah." Andaella wipes underneath her eyes. "My mascara's running."  
Ike wipes his forehead. "Yeah."  
Jessalina digs inside her bag, and finds sunscreen. "How does a swim sound?"  
Andaella squeals. "Yes!"  
"That sounds nice." Ike responded.  
They walk to the stream. Ike starts looking in his bag.  
Jessalina finds a small wooden shack to change in. She opens her bag, and pulls out her swimsuit. "What is this?"  
Andaella answers. "I thought you'd like that. All the great heroines are wearing them."  
"I have never been comfortable wearing a bikini!"  
"Technically, it's not. Its more of a sports bra and short skirt combination."  
Jessalina sighs. "I'll wear it."  
Andaella waves her hand, and her outfit has changed into a half-and-half combination of a red swimsuit, and a white swimsuit.  
"You can do that?" Jessalina asks.  
"Yeah. Everyone back at Hero Helping Class made fun of me because I didn't know any 'useful spells'."  
"That's definitely useful!" Jessalina says, changing.  
"How?"  
"Let's say, along my adventure, we have to sneak in somewhere. You'll just use your magic, and we could sneak in."  
"Huh. I guess you're right."  
Jessalina was done changing.  
Andaella squealed. "Aw! You look so beautiful in that!"  
"Thanks, I guess."  
Andaella starts pushing her out. "Whatcha staying in here for? You gotta man to catch." She flexes her eyebrows.  
Jessalina puts her feet firmly on the ground. "Andaella? What have discussed?"  
"Oh. Sorry. I just think you two make a cute couple."  
Jessalina rolls her eyes. "Okay. Let's go."  
The second the door swings open, Jessalina' s checks turn a shade of pink.  
Andaella flies off her shoulder, and lands in a small puddle by the stream.  
Jessalina awkwardly steps in the stream, embarrassed by her swimwear. She stands by Ike. "The stream feels, nice, doesn't it?"  
Ike nods his head once, his eyes closed. "Yes."  
Jessalina breathes out deeply. "Do you do this often?"  
"Swim? No."  
"I used to do it all the time.'' She sighs. "With my brothers."  
"Where are your brothers?"  
Jessalina feels a tear trickle down her face. "I don- they weren't with me when I fell, I-" She gets choked up. Tears come out. "I'm sorry." She puts her hands over her eyes.  
Ike pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. Cry all you need to."  
Jessalina's small tears turn into sobs. She sniffs, and continues sobbing.  
"How old were your brothers?"  
"Twenty-seven, twenty-three, and seventeen." She sniffs, and the sobs waterfall.  
Ike smoothes her hair. "Were they important to you?"  
"Yes. They were my only siblings. My mother's always off on trips to different conferences and interviews, and my father has work on weekdays six A.M. to five P.M. They're really the only people I see on weekdays."  
"Were they protective of you, since you're the only sister I the family?"  
"Yeah. Especially Conner. He'd always kid-around whenever I mention a boy. He'd pretend he'd have a shotgun in his hands, and say something about 'He'll have to survive us'." Jessalina sobs get heavier. "I miss them so much!"  
Ike brings her to a shallower part of the stream. He sets her down, and sits by her.  
She immediately lays her head on him.  
"Can you tell me more about you and your brothers?"  
"Yeah. I'm the third born, one of the middle child. I was always stereotyped as a geek, and people found me weird and awkward and way too optimistic."  
"Optimistic?"  
"Yeah. When I'm not tearful and sad, I'm extremely bright."  
"I'd like to see that in you someday.  
"Thanks."  
Silence. The only thing providing sound is Jessalina' s tears and the stream.  
Andaella flies over to Jessalina. She rubs her hands on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jess." Andaella looks at Ike. She giggles.  
Ike has an arm around Jessalina, her head on his shoulder, and his head is resting on hers.  
Andaella flies back to her spot.  
Jessalina' s tears quiet down a bit. A stray tear goes down her cheek.  
Ike uses his finger, and wipes the tear. "Hey. If it helps, just keep talking about your life."  
"Well, there isn't much to talk about. I'm just a normal, average girl."  
"Definitely not. I find your life interesting."  
Jessalina laughs a bit, then stops. "You find my life interesting?" She questions.  
Ike starts to blush. "Well, I, uh...  
Jessalina stands up, and goes back to the deeper part. She puts herself under the water.  
Ike walks closer, wondering what she's doing.  
Her head and and arms come out of the water, and he smiles when he sees what's in her hand.  
Jessalina is holding her whip, and inside it, more than ten good sized fish lay dead. In her other hand, she's found large chunks of iron, silver, and other metals. She walks to the shore.  
Andaella wraps a large towel around her.  
Jessalina smiles. "Thanks."  
Andaella does a partial curtsy. "Of course."  
Jessalina steps inside the small shack.  
Andaella smiles devilishly. "So, Jessalina. How was your Ike- I mean swim?"  
Jessalina's smile wavers. "It was good. Don't address him like that."  
"Okay." Andaella waves her hand, and her swimwear is her normal outfit. She uses a small piece of cloth to wring out her hair.  
Jessalina changes into a different outfit. "Andaella, did you pack this outfit?"  
"Yeah. You like it?"  
Jessalina smiles. I love it!"  
She's wearing a feminine version of a very familiar outfit, but with a sun, moon, and star necklace. Her hair turns two feet long, and indigo.  
Andaella smiles mischievously.  
"It's almost like you designed it after-"  
Andaella giggles.  
"Andaella!"  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist designing it after Ike's. "  
Jessalina rolls her eyes. "Be glad I like the outfit."  
Andaella gets Jessalina's towel, and dries her hair. Jessalina throws her hair over shoulders. She tears of a thick strip of her cape, and used it like a hand.  
Andaella flies around her. "Wow! You look beautiful!"  
"Oh please. Your just saying that."  
"Stop being modest! You are!"  
"So maybe I am, a little."  
Andaella opens the door. "Come on. Let's see what Ike needs." She giggles. "He probably needs-"  
"Don't say it."  
"Sorry. Can't resist." Andaella rest on Jessalina's shoulder.  
Jessalina steps out, shuts the door, and goes to see Ike. Ike is sharpening his sword.  
"Anything you need, Jessalina?"  
"No. Andaella wants me to check on you."  
"I'm doing fine. Although, how did you find the metal?"  
Jessalina lifts her hair, and shows him the back of her head. A red light was inside her skin.  
"Is that how?"  
"Yeah. When there's metal or stone that can be blacksmithed, it sends a signal to my brain."  
"That's cool. Would you like me to get a fire started?"  
"Yeah. That'd be great."  
Ike goes into the forest to find wood.  
Jessalina looks her bag for her tools. She pulls out an iron hammer, and carving tools.  
Andaella laughs. "Are you sure you're a blacksmith or a pottery maker?"  
"Blacksmith."  
Jessalina sharpens her carving tools with a block of diamond.  
"Whoa! Where'd you get the diamond?"  
"I found it by my house. Since it's the hardest thing to cut through, it's good for sharpening my tools."  
"Can you sharpen Ike's sword with it?"  
"If he'll let me." Jessalina slams her hammer on the diamond. The hammer gets duller.  
Ike returns when Jessalina's putting her hair up in a ponytail. He sets the wood down. "Is this enough?"  
"That should be enough." Jessalina pulls a box of matches out of her bag. While she is trying to the match, it falls out of hand.  
Ike and her reach for it. Their hands touch.  
Jessalina quickly gets the match, and backs away. She lights the fire,and pours gasoline on it. It shoots up in flame, and Ike backs away. Jessalina cover her face with her cape. She puts on gloves, pulls out a small bowl out of her bag, puts the metal in it, and sets the bowl near the blaze. She looks at Ike.  
He's sharpening his sword with a stone.  
Jessalina picks up the diamond, and stands up. She walks to Ike. "May I try something?"  
Ike looks at the block of diamond in her hand. "Yeah."  
He gives her his sword. She strikes the diamond with the sword.  
After an hour, she hands him his sword. "There. It's sharp again."  
Ike looks at it. "Where'd you get the diamond?"  
"When I was starting blacksmithing, I found an diamond deep in the ground in my backyard." Jessalina goes back to the fire. She touches the pool of metal. "Yep." She takes the bowl out. She pulls a mold out of her bag. She pours the metal in. She leaves it in the open to have it cool of. She pulls out two stones, and starts carving a hilt.  
Ike gets curious. He walks over to her. "How's production?"  
Jessalina keeps carving, and not responding to Ike.  
"Okay." He pulls out his bottle, and takes a drink.  
Jessalina stops. "Is there any insects here that has poison?"  
"Yeah. How much?"  
"I'll need about a gallon."  
Ike almost chokes on his water. "A gallon?"  
"Yes! No hurry, before the metal cools."  
Ike runs into the forest.  
Jessalina keeps carving the stone.  
Thirty minutes later, Ike's back, bottles on his belt. "I got the poison."  
Jessalina grabs them, opens them, and pours five on the cooling metal. "This'll make it poisonous." She grabs a long poll, and starts stirring the poison into the metal.  
Ike stares in amazement.  
Jessalina keeps carving the stone. Soon, the hilt of a blade is there. "So? What do you think?"  
Ike holds it. "It's perfect for wielding."  
"Did you see what was carved on it?"  
Ike looks. He reads aloud. "'Mageria.' I like the rose and vine pattern."  
Jessalina takes it. "Yep. I definitely want to remember this place." She touches the metal. It's cool enough to touch with bare hands. She takes her gloves off, and manoeuvres the new weapon out. She holds it. With her other hand, she collects tree sap, fills the bottom of the hilt, and puts the weapon in. She leans it against a tree.  
"Wow." Ike says in awe.  
"I know. It it only took two hours." Jessalina looks on her shoulder.  
Andaella's sleeping peacefully in her hair.  
Jessalina laughs a bit. She pulls out cotton, cloth, and makes a tiny bed out of it. She gently lifts Andaella from her shoulder, puts her on the small bed, and puts the bed underneath her necklace chain. The chain held it in place, and won't let the bed swing.  
Jessalina looks at Ike.  
He's busy reading something.  
Jessalina goes to her dagger, and practiced with it.  
What Ike was really doing, was smiling, and secretly admiring her.


	4. The Dance

A little while later, Jessalina approaches Ike. "Ready to go?"  
"Where?"  
"The castle. Duh."  
Ike stands up, and takes her hands.  
Jessalina gasps. "Ike?"  
Ike puts her hair down, and throws the ponytail cloth on the ground. He pushes the strands of her face behind her ears.  
Jessalina feels uncomfortable as Ike's hand skims her cheek.  
Ike brings her hand do his lips and kisses it.  
Jessalina blushes. When she realizes what's happening, she knocks Ike out with the hilt of her dagger.  
Ike falls to the ground.  
Jessalina starts breathing hard.  
Andaella speaks. "Did he try to advance on you?"  
Jessalina drops to the ground. "I don't know!" Tears start trickling down her face. "I want my family! Is that so much to ask for!?" Jessalina sobs.  
Andaella rubs her hair. "Please don't cry, Jess. I want you happy."  
She lifts her head. "I want to go."  
"The castle?"  
"Yeah."  
Andaella uses a piece of cloth, and wipes a tear going down Jessalina' s face. "I'll get Ike up."  
Jessalina picks up the dark red strip of cloth on the ground. She puts it in her hair as a headband. She packs up all her equipment, and swings her bag over her shoulder. She looks at Andaella.  
Andaella is getting Ike up. "Ike!" Andaella shakes his head. "Ike! Get up!" She slaps his head. "Come on!"  
No response.  
Andaella gets mad. She sticks her finger in his ear.  
Ike jumps up. "Ah!"  
Andaella falls of him.  
Ike shakes his head, and coughs. He gasps. "Jessalina!" He looks at her.  
Jessalina is looking down, eyes closed.  
Ike rushes to her. "I'm sorry." He put his arms around her.  
Jessalina puts her face on his chest, and cries.  
Ike closes his eyes. "Something zapped me in the back. I couldn't control myself."  
Jessalina keeps crying.  
Ike smooths her hair. "Come on. Let's get to the castle."  
Jessalina lifts herself, and shakes her head yes.  
Ike puts an arm around her. "I'll help you."  
Jessalina smiles. "Thanks."  
Andaella's asleep again. They start walking down the path to the castle. For a while, Ike and Jessalina are silent, the awkward air between them.  
''So, Jessalina. How long has it been since you got here?" Ike asks.  
"Only today." She answers.  
"Oh. I'm guessing you don't really know around this forest."  
"No. I don't."  
Ike looks at her. Her head is down, and she's holding her arms. "What's the matter?" Ike asks.  
Jessalina sniffs. "Everything. I want my family! I don't know where they are! I'm scared!" The tears come again.  
Ike catches her as her legs fail to hold her upright. "Hey. Calm down."  
Jessalina' s tears soften.  
Ike wipes tears that continue to go down her face. "Listen. I can cry over so many things. But you have to be strong, and fight for what matters most."  
Jessalina closes her eyes. "Ike? Has anyone ever told you, that you are a good man?"  
"Many times. But not by a person who I only met that day."  
"Well, you're a nice man." Ike smiles. "I think you're a nice lady."  
"Thanks. Not a lot of people say that about me."  
Ike puts her back against him. "I couldn't imagine."  
Jessalina laughs. She stops when Ike's face gets closer to hers. Jessalina steps away from him, causing him to stumble a bit.  
He regains his balance. "Whatever you thought I was doing, I wasn't. I was doing it for a sign of courtesy and respect."  
Jessalina doesn't answer. That's her one fear. She'll like someone, but she'll find out some way to ruin it.  
They keep walking.

In a couple hours, they arrive at the castle.  
Jessalina looks at her outfit. "I don't have a dress to wear!"  
"Don't worry. Just have Andaella whip up something."  
Jessalina wakes Andaella up. "Hey, Andaella?"  
"What? I was trying to get some beauty sleep." Andaella gripes.  
"We're at the castle."  
Andaella's fully awake. ''The castle? You guys need outfits!" Andaella waves her hand.  
Ike is in a suit complete with a bowtie. "Now, Ike, go catch up with your friends inside. It's gonna take a little bit for Jessa."  
Ike nods, and goes inside, and Jessalina's eyes follow him inside.  
Andaella squeals. "Aw! Your first dance!"  
Jessalina cringes at the word 'dance'. "Not entirely."  
"Not entirely?"  
"When I was younger in school, we hosted a dance. A guy had asked me to it, so when we were about to dance, and he went to the bathroom, and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the bleachers, a book in my hands."  
"Wow. That must've been hard."  
"It was.''  
"Well, you're in Mageria, and this one will be better." Andaella goes over ideas in her head.  
Jessalina crosses her arms, waiting.  
"Oh! I know!" Andaella waves her hand. Jessalina looks at the dress that has appeared on her body. It's a full princess ballgown, lavender and sky blue. She has on silver open toe heels, and a silver charm bracelets.  
Andaella gasps. "You...look...sooooo beautiful!"  
Jessalina blushes. "Andaella!"  
"It's true! I can't pull off that purple. In fact, I can't pull off any purple."  
"Thanks."  
Andaella waves her hand, and her own outfit changes. Her demon side had a long skinny blood-red dress with black boots. Her angel side had a long white ballgown and white heels.  
"You look better than me, Andaella!"  
"You're just saying that." Andaella flies beside her. "Are you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
"Wait!" Andaella waver a finger in a U shape, and Jessalina has on pink lipstick.  
Andaella goes back beside her.  
Jessalina opens the door. She's immediately drowned in rock music. Lots of people here are dancing, and others are in the back talking to each other.  
She walks in, and the guards shut the doors. Everyone glances at her, then goes back to doing to what they were doing.  
Jessalina's stomach rumbles. She goes to the snack table, to see what's to eat.  
A few crowds away from Jessalina, Ike stood, talking to some people.  
One of the people pointed and snickered. "Who's the girl with the purple dress?"  
Ike looks. Jessalina is admiring her necklace over by the wall. He stares at her.  
One person knocks him. "Hey! Ike! Mageria to Ike!"  
Ike shifts his attention to the group. "Yeah?"  
"You obviously know her."  
"I do. She's actually a knew hero. She's starting out though."  
"I thought you said you wouldn't join anyone else on adventures."  
"I'm helping her."  
Jessalina walks to Ike. "There you are."  
"Hey, Jess."  
Ike gestures toward her. "Guys, this is Jessalina."  
"You called her 'Jess'. Are you two dating?"  
"No!" They answered at the same time.  
The group laughs.  
Ike continues. "As I've said, she's a new hero."  
Jessalina scans the group. They look familiar.  
"I found her in the Edgewood Forest. She was battling a giant arachno."  
"Was she having trouble?" A guy asks.  
"A little."  
They laugh. Jessalina tries to laugh, but she only gets embarrassed.  
Ike sees he's probably accidentally hurt her feelings. He quickly changes the subject to life. "So, Defalters, how has life been?"  
Jessalina tries to piece together why the group looks so familiar.  
"It's been pretty good." One answers.  
"Good. I actually met a traveling blacksmith."  
"Whoa! Who is it?"  
"Jessalina." They look at her, mouths open.  
A boy pipes up, "The girl who had trouble defeating a level one?"  
The group starts laughing.  
Ike looks at Jessalina. She's hurt.  
Ike takes her arm, and leads her away. He brings her to the back wall. "Don't get so sad."  
"They're heroes?"  
"Okay. Here's the deal with the Defalters. They saved, well, everything and everybody because the made sure a crystal was destroyed, but found out the fairy leading them was evil. After defeating her, the crystal wasn't destroyed. They're arrogant, and full of themselves. But, Ringabell is the most level headed one, surprisingly."  
"Wait. Did you say 'Ringabell'?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Bravely Default! That's why they looked familiar."  
"Yeah. You haven't introduced yourself to the royals yet." Ike leads her to the royals. "King, queen."  
They look at him.  
The queen lifts her head. "Ike! Wonderful to see you, Dear."  
Jessalina gasps. The queen in her vision looks exactly like this one.  
"Oh. And who's your friend?" The queen asks.  
"Jessalina." Ike answers.  
Jessalina does a small curtsy, but keeps her eyes on the queen.  
"Ike, dear, tell us what you did today." The queen says.  
"I met a traveling blacksmith."  
The queen smiles. "Who was that?"  
"My friend."  
The queen looks at Jessalina. "You?"  
"Hm? Oh! Yes, ma'm."  
"Oh! I love your manners!"  
"Thank you."  
The queen looks at the king. He's falling asleep. The queen taps his arm. "Take an interest in your son's life."  
The king kinda waves, and falls back asleep.  
Jessalina looks at Ike in shock. "Son?"  
"They legally adopted me. Even though I'm never home."  
"That makes you a prince!"  
"Please don't call me 'Prince Ike'. If it's one name I'll hate, it's that one."  
"Alright."  
Their attention is back on royalty.  
The queen is staring at Jessalina. "You. Girl. Have we met before?"  
"I don't think so. But I did drink some Vision Water Ike accidentally gave me, and someone that exactly looks like you was in there acting the bad guy. Or girl in this case."  
The queen looks at her concerned. "Ike, I suggest you bring your friend to dance. Okay? Okay."  
Ike looks at her, then back at Jessalina. "Um, okay? Let's go then."  
Jessalina follows Ike to the back, away from the king a queen's gaze.  
Someone's walking towards them.  
Ike grabs Jessalina.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Pretend you're in love with me. I'll have to do the same." Ike says.  
Jessalina puts on a madly-in-love face, and puts it closer to Ike's face. Ike strokes her cheek.  
The person approaches them. "Ike! You won your bet! I feel proud."  
"Yeah." Ike answers dreamily.  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Jessalina."  
Jessalina giggles. "Can you show me how you slam your sword into the ground? I love it when you do that."  
Ike smiles, and says, "Anything for you."  
The man leaves.  
Ike lets go of Jessalina.  
Jessalina fixes her face.  
"That may have been the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." Ike says.  
"Pretending you like me?"  
"No. Not at all. Pretending I'm stupid-in-love."  
"Oh. Me too, Ike."  
A song comes on. It's slow, and people are getting partners to dance with.  
"You know, Jessalina. It would be nice to have a dance with you." Ike says, holding out his hand.  
Jessalina grabs it, and she's pulled closer to him. He leads her to the dance floor.  
The song starts.  
Ike puts a hand on her side, and with his other hand, he holds hers. Her other hand is on his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself, Miss Jessalina?" Ike asks.  
"Yes. I am."  
"You don't sound like it." Ike observes, as he twirls her around.  
"I am, believe me. I just...I miss my family, that's all."  
"That's not thoroughly convincing. You're going to have to try harder to lie."  
Jessalina trips over her feet.  
Ike catches her.  
"Sorry. I am really clumsy." Jessalina apologizes.  
"Apology accepted."  
They continued dancing. The song started to slow down, signalling it was almost over. As the last note played, Jessalina was totally relaxed and pleased.  
Ike's face went closer. This was the moment they both wanted.  
Suddenly, the speakers cut out, and a loud crashing sound was heard.  
A female cackled. "Hate to crash the party!"  
Jessalina looked at the woman. She gasps. "Ike, it's the woman in my vis-" Her eyesight blurs into a blue haze color. She sees the woman swipe her fingernails into Ike, and Ike dies.  
Her eyesight is normal, and she gasps. "Ike! Get down!" She warns.  
He almost to slow to react, when Jessalina pulls him to the floor.  
"Whoa!"  
The woman misses. "Blast!"  
The castle is pandemonium. Everyone's yelling, and running away. The guards hold the doors open, as people run.  
"The royals!'' Ike runs to the thrones.  
When Jessalina catches up to him, it's too late. The king sits on the throne, mouth foaming like he drank some heavy poison.  
And the queen is now where to be found.  
Ike rushes to the king. The king's mouth has stopped foamed production. He is now officially dead.  
Ike's hands are on his mouth. He sinks to the floor.  
Jessalina gets down. "Ike." She says gently. She puts her head on his shoulder.  
Ike is crying silent tears. The worst of them all. "I didn't know him well, but he was a good man."  
Jessalina feels her own tears coming.  
The woman laughs. "Oh, dear Ike. It's a shame you couldn't save him. You just weren't fast enough. Or smart enough."  
Jessalina hears Ike yell, and he backflips, sword in his hand. He's trying everything to at least scratch the woman. "Take it back!" He yells.  
She's blocking it with a shield. "I thought this would be more fun." The woman sprouts giant demon wings, and flies through the ceiling.  
Ike quickly runs to a shocked Jessalina, and covers her.  
The castle's about to collapse.


	5. Out in the Woods

"Rumbles. Thuds. Rubble. Debris.  
After two hours, Castle Mageria has almost totally collapsed.  
Ike stands up, and looks at Jessalina. She hasn't been touched.  
Him on the other hand...  
The second he gets up, Jessalina has to lift him. "Ike? What hurts?"  
"Ev...ery...thing." He groans.  
"Jessalina hoists Ike on her back. "Andaella?" She yells out. "Andaella? Please, Andaella! If you're safe, give me a signal!"  
"A little body appears from behind a wall that hasn't collapsed. "Well! That lady was nice!" She says sarcastically.  
"Jessalina hugs Andaella the best she can. "I'm so glad your safe."  
"Me too! Who else would supply all yoir fasion needs?" She looks at Ike. "Did he protect you for the castle?"  
"Yeah."  
Andaella sits in Ike's hair before Jessalina tries to maneuver out of the collapsed castle. She finally finds a way out, and takes it.  
But it's blocked by a giant rat.  
"Not now, rat. I'm trying to save my friends." Jessalina says.  
The rat tries to bite her.  
"Fine. We'll battle. Just let me set my injured friend down."  
The rat sits patiently.  
Jessalina sits Ike by a tree, and Ike groans in pain. "I'm gonna-"  
Ike groans again.  
"Listen." She skims her finger across his cheek. "Listen. I'm going to defeat this rat. Andaella will watch you."  
Ike barely shakes his head without yelling.  
Jessalina braves up, and faces the rat. "Alright, rat. You're up against a lady who's extremely mad, confused, and worried. She wants to get her friend healed, and will stop at nothing. Strong will and determination. Choose if you want to fight me."  
The rat sniffs her. It suddenly stops. Jessalina finds this as the perfect opportunity to attack. She pulls out her whip, and whips five times in spots that contain vital life functions. The rat shrieks, and falls down dead. It poofs into nothing, leaving a small chest.  
"Ew." Jessalina says, as she's opening it. More metals, a bottle of water, and some raw meat in a bag.  
She picks these items up, and puts them in her bag. She quickly runs back to Ike and Andaella. "Ike? How ya doing?"  
"Eng!"  
"Only if I'd listen to my aunt!"  
Andaella waves her hand. Ike and Jessalina's clothes are their normal ones.  
Jessalina feels his head. "Your burning up!" Jessalina releases some of his heat. "Did you drink the Vision Water?"  
"No. I only had the drink the queen gave me." Ike stops, and foam starts.  
Jessalina hurries in her bag. She finds a poison heal, and forces it down Ike's throat.  
Ike drinks it, and the foaming stops. He coughs, gasps, and breathes normally.  
Jessalina gasps, and hugs him. "Ike!"  
Ike sighs. "I won't leave. Not when you have much to learn about being a Healer."  
Jessalina feels a pulse to her head. The metal detector picks up more metal. She feels the earth, the pulse gets stronger and stronger. She starts digging. She hits metal, and lifts it up.  
It's a small little box.  
She opens it up. A book is there.  
''What is it?" Ike asks.  
She opens the book. "A magic tome!" She fingers through the book.  
"What kind?"  
"Healer and a few miscellaneous. " She reads one. " 'Cure'?"  
Ike's scratches are healed. "Do it again." Ike says.  
Jessalina says it again. They here something snap, and Ike's sitting upright.  
"Oh!" Ike exclaims. "That felt good."  
She's says it again, and Ike's back to normal. "Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
It's nighttime.  
Ike stands up. "I have sleeping bags in my pack. I'll get them out, and you can start a fire."  
"Okay."  
Andaella flies off Ike's hair, and land on Jessalina's shoulder. "Hey, Jess!"  
"Hey." Jessalina walks into the forest. "So, what makes wood good for a fire?"  
"Thick and flimsy."  
"Okay." Jessalina tears off a twig.  
"Whoa! How strong are you?"  
"I beat everybody in my school." Jessalina says, as she tears off another.  
Andaella smiles. "Aren't you the strong girl."  
"Oh please. Not as much as my brothers." Jessalina tears off three more. "Let's get back."  
Andaella smiles, and rests on her shoulder, and Jessalina walks back to the campsite.  
Ike is rolling out sleeping bags.  
Jessalina puts the wood on the ground, ignites it, and puts a bit of gasoline on it. It's a nice blaze, providing enough lite and heat. Jessalina gets the fish she caught, pulls out an cast-iron pan. She cuts away the bones and insides that aren't digestable, and starts frying the meat.  
While it's cooking, Jessalina starts making an extra iron pan.  
Ike sits by her. "Where did you learn to blacksmith?"  
"Long story." She answers.  
"We have all night."  
Jessalina flips the pan. "Well, I had always been interested in time-travel. I accidentally found out a way how, and went back to the late s. I had been 'born' as the daughter of a blacksmith, and my 'father' told me to learn the art. So I became an apprentice, and learned the ways. It had been a year or two, and I found a way to time-travel back to my time. My mother asked where I learned it, and I said, 'You wouldn't believe me'."  
"Any chance you can teach me?"  
"Eh. No. I'd rather keep this art to myself."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I guess it's a art that only a few people know. It's special to me." Tears flood her eyes. "I didn't even tell my brothers. I wanted it to be something I could finally beat them at. I wish I could've told them." She wipes a tear. "No tears," She says. "I need to keep it in." Jessalina finds some canisters of seasoning, and sprinkles the fish with pepper and lemon flakes. The seasons seep into the juice, and the smell goes into the air.  
Ike sniffs. "That smells good. Who taught you?"  
"Mostly my second older brother and my mother." Jessalina says, as she puts the fish on a glass plate. She hands it to Ike. "Eat. I'm good for a while."  
Ike hands it back. "No. It's better if you eat." He says. "You'll keep your strength."  
She looks at her hands. Ike is holding them.  
She smiles. "You're the experienced adventurer. It would probably be better if I followed your directions."  
"That'd probably be better." Ike gently drags her closer. Jessalina's smiling big. Their faces have a soft glow to them.  
Ike lifts her head. "Follow my directions."  
She closes her eyes, ready for anything Ike wants to do to her. Ike slowly puts his head down.  
He's about to do it, when they here Andaella scream.  
Jessalina quickly gets up. "Andaella? " She calls out.  
"Jess! Ike!" Andaella shouts.  
They run into the woods.  
It's pitch black.  
Jessalina falls down. "Ike!"  
"Where are you?"  
"Down! Follow my voice."  
Ike drops to the ground. He feels the ground. He finds her hand, and tightly wraps his fingers around hers. He sits her up. "I'm here."  
"I know. Your hand feels great."  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"  
Andaella screams again. They get up. "Jessalina!"  
Andaella's voice is shrinking.  
"I'm coming for you!"  
No response.  
Jessalina shrinks back into Ike. "What are we supposed to do now? I blindly ran off into the forest. We don't know where the camp is, and we don't have a source of light." She bangs her head on his chest. "I'm such an idiot!"  
"You are not an idiot. You're smart. You just wanted to help Andaella, your helper."  
"But I didn't!"  
"We'll just find our way back. We couldn't have gone too far."  
"You're right. We have a fire burning anyway."  
Ike takes her hand, and they blindly maneuver through the forest. In an hour, they make it back to their camp.  
Jessalina collapses on her sleeping bag. "Oh! This feels good!"  
Ike sits on his. "Your feet hurt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Take your shoes and socks off."  
She looks at him oddly, then understands what he's going to do. She takes her shoes and socks off. He drags the sleeping bag closer to her, sits down, and starts massaging her feet.  
She relaxes. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
"I practiced on my family." He says, pressing and rubbing his fingers.  
"It feels amazing!"  
"I hope it does." He keeps working.  
"Oh!"  
Ike smiles. "It feels nice. People take care of you, and you do the same to them." Ike gets a far-off look in his eyes.  
A sharp pain goes through her foot. "Ow!"  
He gasps, and lets go. "I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay. You started thinking about something else, I can totally understand." She puts her socks back on. "I didn't want a lot of massaging. I really want to sleep." She lays down.  
"I'll take first watch." Ike says.  
"Thanks. Not for just taking watch first, but for everything else." He smiles. "You're welcome." He feels brave, so he bends down, and kisses the top of her head. "Now go to bed. You'll need the rest."  
She closes her eyes, and instantly falls asleep, gently snoring.  
Ike chuckles. "Rest well, Heroine of Prophesy."  
Something sparkles over Jessalina.  
Ike smiles. "Heroine of Prophesy and The Radiant Hero of Legend. I like the sound of that." He stays up, guarding and protecting her.


	6. Meet the Enemy

Jessalina sits up. She yawns, and looks around. Ike isn't there.  
She stands up. "Ike?" She looks around. "Ike?" She runs the entrance of the forest. "Ike!" She runs back to the camp, and packs up their sleeping bags. She packs all her stuff, and puts them in her bag. "Ike!" She yells. She runs into the forest.  
"Ah!"  
"Ike!" She runs in the direction of his scream.  
"Robin!"  
She stops. "Who's Robin?" She goes closer.  
A man with short white hair is battling a giant two hundred pound snake.  
Ike turns around and sees her. "Jessalina!"  
She runs beside him. "Hey."  
"I didn't think you'd be up at this time."  
"I used to get up at six o'clock."  
The snake hisses.  
The Robin guy shouts, "Fire!"  
The snake is burning.  
Jessalina pulls out her book. "Uh, um..." She flips through. "Oh! Poison! "  
The snake looks confused, then it turns a purple-y color. It wails in pain.  
Robin looks at her. "Who are you?"  
"Let's skip the introductions, and get back to killing this thing!" She pulls out her dagger.  
Robin nods his head once. "Thunder!"  
Ike swings his sword at it. "Yah!"  
Jessalina flips through her book. "Burn!"  
The snake suffers deeply. It recoils, and strikes Robin and Ike. The snake looks at Jessalina.  
She gasps. She flips through her book. "This isn't-" A page says some information. "Waterfall!"  
A ton of water plummets on the snake. It seeps into the wounds, and tortures the snake. With a shrill shriek, it curls up, and disappears into smoke, leaving a giant silver chest behind.  
Jessalina runs to the boys. "Alright." She flips through the book. "Curaga!"  
Both the boys stand up.  
Ike wraps her in a hug. "I'm glad you could handle that yourself."  
"Believe me, it was tough." She lets go, and faces Robin. "Uh, who are you."  
"Robin." He bows.  
"I'm Jessalina. Or Jess for short." She says.  
Ike smiles. "A new friend, and old friend."  
Jessalina looks at Ike. "Old friend?"  
"Me and Robin have been friends for awhile."  
"Does he know about 'Prince Ike'?" She asks.  
Robin has a confused face.  
Ike exhales.  
"Uh, 'Prince Ike'?" Robin asks.  
Ike sighs. "When the war was over, we all went back to Mageria. The royals liked me, so they technically adopted me. I'm never home, though."  
Robin glances at Jessalina, and she winks. He smiles, and dramatically bows. "Nice to meet you, Prince Ike."  
Jessalina plays along, and dramatically does a curtsy. "Pleasure, Prince Ike."  
Ike sighs. "Jess, did you drag him into that?"  
"Maybe, Prince Ike." Jessalina standa properly.  
Robin laughs. "Ike, you have an amazing friend."  
"Yes. I've found she amuses me."  
Robin lifts an eyebrow. "Just amuse?"  
Ike puts a hand behind his head. "Fine. You got me. Not just amuse. More like, yeah. An amazing friend."  
Jessalina smiles. She whispers to Robin. "He's cute when he's trying to complement me."  
Robin whispers back. "Flustered."  
Jessalina giggles.  
Ike starts walking back to the camp.  
Jessalina walks by Robin. "So, Robin. What do you enjoy?"  
"Enjoy? I definitely love studying my tomes."  
"Hm. I recently found a spell book." "What kind?" "Healer and miscellaneous.""  
"Cool."  
"I thought so myself. Okay, so you have to tell me. How is your hair that color?"  
"I was born with it."  
"Cool! I've always wanted white hair."  
"I think you look better with your current hair color."  
"Thanks."  
They're back at the camp. Ike starts paking his stuff.  
"So, Robin. I'm just starting out on my journey, and as you can see, my party is very limited right now. Would you -you don't have to- join me and Ike?" She asks hopefully.  
Robin thinks. "Yeah. I've always wanted to help beginners. I may even teach you some spells."  
"Thank you!" She throws her arms around him. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
"You're welcome, I suppose."  
She lets go. "Really. I'm grateful. I'm actually on a big quest to find my family. And right now, we should be packing to find Andaella."  
"Andaella?"  
"My helper."  
"You lost your helper?"  
"It wasn't really my fault! She flew off to get something in my bag, and the next thing I know, she screaming for help. Then, she got kidnapped."  
Ike tosses something over his shoulder. "Let's get going. "  
Jessalina realizes something. "We didn't get the chest!"  
They all head back to where the snake was.  
A group of adventurers are opening the chest.  
"Come on!" One shouts. "Hurry up!"  
Jessalina gets mad. "Hey!"  
All of them look at her.  
She quickly walks to them. "I earned that chest fair and square."  
The adventurers look at her, smirk at each other.  
"She's the one."  
One says.  
Jessalina backs up to Ike. "Uh, what do you mean?" Something sharp stabs her in the back. She starts getting drowsy.  
Ike catches her. He looks at them. "Who are you?"  
The adventures smirk. "The perfect one."  
Something stabs Ike and Robin in the back. Ike drops Jessalina, and him and Robin stumble around, light headed. They fall.  
Ike tries his best to keep his eyes open. "Jessalina." His eyes shut.  
Jessalina gasps, as the adventurers pull at her. "Did you kill them?"  
"Kill them? No. What's a villain without the rival?"  
Jessalina's eyes close.

Ike and Robin wake up.  
"Robin?" Ike calls out.  
"Beside you."  
Ike turns his head left and right. "We aren't Edgewood Forest. I've never been here."  
"Me neither. It's so dark." Robin says. He pats his pokets. "My tomes!"  
Ike feels his scabbard. "My sword!"  
Something hisses.  
Ike and Robin back up, hitting a wall.  
The thing comes closer. "Sssssomething wrong, Ike and Robin?" It comes closer.  
They get a good look, and gasp.  
During this time, Jessalina wakes up, yawns, and stretches. She senses something's wrong. She feels what she's lying on. "A velvet couch?" She quickly jumps up, and pulls out her tome.  
Someone comes closer. "You know, I'm not going to hurt you." They come closer. A woman in her late twenties is there.  
Jessalina remains alert. "Tell me who you are."  
The women smiles. "Straightforward, aren't you?" She holds her hand out. "Saria."  
Jessalina just scowls. "Where are my friends?"  
Saria puts her hand back. "Friends? I wasn't aware you had any." She pulls something out of her pocket, and holds it in her palm. "Unless you mean this little Helper I found in Edgewood Forest."  
Jessalina gasps. "Andaella!"  
Andaella sighs. "Thank goodness! Jess!"  
Jessalina glares at Saria. "Okay. There's two more."  
"Are you not content with just your helper?"  
"I'm grateful you found my helper. But I need my other two friends."  
"You're stubborn." Saria goes to a table full of food. "You must be hungry."  
"Yeah. I am." Jessalina reads a spell, and a dark hand starts choking Saria. "But, stop avoiding the subject. Where are Ike and Robin?"  
Saria smirks. "My minions were right. You are the one."  
The hand starts squeezing. "Tell me." Jessalina commands.  
"The...dun...geon." She chokes out. The hand nails her to the floor.  
"Thanks." Jessalina grabs Andaella, and rounds the corner. She shuts her book, and the hand disappears into smoke back into her book. She starts walking downstairs.  
Andaella hugs her. "Thank you for saving me!"  
"Of course."  
"Seriously. She threatened to rip off my wings! Who knows what she'll do to Ike."  
Jessalina starts running, the fear of something happening to the boys overflowing her mind. She finds the dungeon, but it's locked. She rattles the door. "Ugh! This is not helpful!"  
Andaella slips through the bars. "Give me a hairpin."  
Jessalina pulls one from her pocket, and gives It to her.  
She lock picks. "Come on!"  
Jessalina opens the door.  
Andaella flies on her shoulder, and Jessalina takes off running. She keeps running and running. She stops when she hears Ike scream.  
"No!" Jessalina screams. She runs faster to Ike's voice. She sees them.  
Ike and Robin are against the wall.  
"Ike! Robin! " She calls out.  
They look at her. "Jessalina!" They both say, and they look scared.  
"What's wrong?" Jessalina asks.  
Ike nods his head.  
She turns around, and A giant Lamia is there. "Uh..."  
"Nicccccce of you to join the party."  
Jessalina backs up. "Believe me, I took the wrong direction." She accidentally knocks into Ike. She turns around. "Sorry, Ike!"  
"It's alright."  
"What is it?" Jessalina asks.  
It slithers towards them. " 'What issssss it?' 'What doesssss it want with usss?' Normal quessstions Humansss asssk me." It fliks its tongue. "I am a Lamia. Part human, part sssnake." It snaps its jaws at Jessalina.  
She yelps a bit, holds Ike's hand, and shrinks into him, her eyes closed.  
Ike holds her. "What do you want, Snakilia?"  
"Oh? So you've heard if me." The Lamia says.  
Robin speaks up. "Yes. You're Saria's pet."  
Snakilia smiles. "That'sssss right. I shall be loyal to her." The snake goes closer to Jessalina. "Even if that means..." She swipes a claw into Jessalina's back.  
"Ah!"  
"Killing..."  
"Egh!"  
"Ms. Prophesy..."  
"Gh!"  
"Herself." She swips two times.  
"Ah! Mah!"  
Snakilia backs off.  
Jessalina's feeling light-headed. Her eyes start drooping. "Ike."  
"Robin, handle Snakilia." Ike commands.  
Robin nods, and runs to the snake. "Arcfire!"  
Ike takes of his cape, and lays it on the ground. He lays Jessalina on it. "You're going to be alright." He gasps at the amount of blood she's losing.  
"No...Ike. I'm not going to." She cringes. "I've-ah!-already lost about-egh!-twenty percent of my blood."  
Ike opens his bag. "No. You're under my care. You're going to be fine." He pulls out a bottle. He turns her to lay on her stomach. He uses her dagger to cut open the back of her shirt. "What in the-" The cuts are still gashing out blood, and getting deeper.  
Jessalina wails in pain as the cold, damp air hits her back.  
Ike quickly opens the bottle, and pours it over her back.  
She starts screaming in pain.  
Ike can't bear it. He wraps his cape around her, and then wraps her cape around her.  
She starts yelling, and the tears come.  
Ike positions her so her back is on the floor.  
Her eyes are red from tears, and even breathing hurts. "Ike! It...hurts!"  
"I know." "Make it stop!"  
Ike gets on his knees. "Robin!"  
Robin turns around. "What?"  
"How's Snakilia doing?"  
"Um, hard to say!"  
Ike's attention is back on her. Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is sharp. Ike pulls another bottle from his bag.  
She stick her hand out. "Please. No."  
Ike opens the bottle. "It's for your own good." He forces the drink down her throat.  
She starts sweating heavily.  
He pulls out his container of water, and a giant cotton ball. He wets the cotton ball, and dabs it on her face. Her breathing returns to normal. Ike turns her back around, and pours more liquid into her scars. They start burning again.  
"Ahh!" She screams.  
Ike wraps her back up, and turns her around. "Jessalina, it hurts really bad. I know. I fought in the-"  
"The Mad King's War, restored the fallen nation of Crimea, and took on the Begnion Empire. You saved millions. That's how you earned the title "The Radiant Hero Of Legend'."  
"Now it's my turn to save you." He sits her up, and kisses her forehead. He then lays her back down, and gives her the drink.  
She tries to push his arm away. "I'm good."  
He pushes his way through, and forces again. "You need it."  
She starts sweating harder. "Ike?"  
He dabs her head again. "I'm here. Don't worry."  
He stands up. "Robin?" Metal clangs, and Robin grunts. "Yes?"  
"I'm joining you." He walks to him.  
Robin juts a arm out. "No. Go help Jessalina. I see how important she is to you."  
Ike backs away to Jessalina. He lays beside her. "Hey."  
She gasps shallowly. "Hi."  
He takes her hand. "How much does it hurt?"  
"On a scale of one to ten, it's a twenty-five."  
Ike laughs. "If you need to, squeeze my hand. It's why it's there."  
Jessalina smiles. "Your hand in mine is good enough." She groans.  
"Ike!" Robin yells. "She's almost done!"  
Ike smiles. "That's good. Those cuts will be healing in no time."  
"Good. I still have training to do."  
Ike smiles at her. "Tomes don't help?"  
"They do, but people help even more."  
They hear a shrill shriek, and sit up.  
Snakilia's body is cut in half. "I'm ssssssory, Sssaria. I've failed you." Her body disintegrates.  
Robin rushes over to them. "Jessalina? You alright?"  
"No."  
Ike stands up, and carries Jessalina. "We need to get her out of here."  
Jessalina's eyes droop. "Tired."  
"That's your body's way of coping with the medicine. Sleep." Ike says.  
She yawns, and her eyelids clamp shut.  
Ike and Robin run up the stairs and to Saria's throne room.  
Saria's in front of the door. "Going somewhere?"  
They skid to a stop.  
"Saria! " Ike yells. " Get out of the way! "  
Saria laughs" You can't persuade me that easily."  
Robin holds his sword at her. "Get out of the way."  
"No. I'm not letting you take her."  
"Why do you need her so much? " Robin asks.  
"She has all the requirements of a true villain. Wouldn't want to put that to waste. "  
" Give up already. " Ike commands." You aren't having her. "  
"Oh, Ike, you know she'll never see you the way you see her. "  
Jessalina shifts a bit. " Ike?"  
Ike shifts her to face him. "What do you need?"  
"Coffee. "  
Ike laughs a bit." Don't we all? "  
Jessalina catches a glance at Saria, and she's fully awake. " Saria! " She gets off Ike's back. " Why do you need me? "  
" Villainy is in your blood, dear. Don't try to push it down. You know what happens when something gets held back. It's just going to erupt. " She twists her wrist.  
Ike and Robin are being choked.  
Jessalina gasps. " Stop!"  
Robin can breath normally, but Ike's choking noises get worse.  
Jessalina gasps." No! Stop it! Please! "  
Saria laughs. " Look at you beg like a dog! It's amusing."  
Jessalina starts crying. "Please. Stop hurting him."  
Saria smiles." Only if you agree to be my apprentice. "  
" Yes! Just please stop hurting him!" Jessalina begs.  
Saria smiles. "Alright."  
Ike gasps.  
Jessalina runs to him. " Ike! " She's trapped by a cage. She rattles it."Hey! No fair!"  
Saria approaches Ike, and puts a hand under his chin. "Hm. Radiant Hero of Legend, huh? Not to bad looking. For a hero."  
Ike growls, and grabs her wrist." Let her go."  
"Or what? You're not man enough to throw me."  
"Try me."  
The hear something clatter.  
Jessalina's out of the bars. "That was a cheep-shot, Saria." She grabs Saria by the leg, and flings her into her throne.  
"I'm so glad you're safe!" Ike says, hugging Jessalina.  
Saria clumsily stands up. "You!" She points at Jessalina. "I will make you evil!"  
Ike grabs Jessalina's hand and Robin follows him out of the castle.


	7. Your Destiny

They make it into the forest, more than twenty miles away from the castle.  
Jessalina starts breathing hard. "Oh... my."  
Ike hands her a canister of water. She gladly accepts it, drinks some water, and hands it back.  
Robin casts a spell, and a giant pool of water appears. "There. It's clean water. Feel free to refill your containers."  
Ike grabs all three of theirs, and start filling them.  
Robin sits by Jessalina. "So, your first bad guy run-in."  
"That was pretty exciting." Her face flashes with curiosity. "I know you're going to find this as an odd question. But besides the Begnion war, why does Ike act so nice like this? He volunteers to fill the bottles, wash the clothes, set up the camp."  
"I think, during the war, he figured out the true way a hero acts. With courtesy, respect, honor. And I have to agree on Andaella. You two would make a great couple."  
Jessalina stands up, and starts walking.  
Robin holds his hand out. "Wait! I didn't mean to offend you!" He starts running to her. After he catches up, he says, "I didn't mean to offend you. That's my opinion on the matter."  
"I know. It's just...everyday I wish it were I wish me and him were a thing. But he doesn't feel the same about me."  
"Oh. I understand." He gives an understanding smile, and Jessalina wonders if he's felt the same way.  
Robin clears his throat. "But let's get back to camp."  
They turn around, and go back to camp.  
When they get back, Ike has already set up camp, made a fire, and got the sleeping bags out. He's sitting on front of the fire.  
Robin sits beside him. "Hasn't it been a day?"  
"Yeah."  
"Defeating a giant lamia is cool. "  
Jessalina thinks back to the lamia." She called me 'Ms. Prophesy'."  
The boys snap to attention.  
"Why did she call me that? "  
The boys look at each other, then back at the fire.  
Jessalina walks over to them." Tell me."  
Ike sighs. "Sit down. It's kind of a long story."  
Jessalina sits by Ike.  
"Back when me and Robin were young children," Ike started. "There was a gathering at the square. Me and my family attended it. It talked about things I really didn't understand. When I got home, I asked my mother what the gathering was about. She said someone had dug up a giant stone tablet, and on the tablet, was a prophesy. Keep in mind, none of the Queens Mageria has had, never turned out good. The prophesy said, there would be a lady who would come and vanquish the tyranny of the past Queens, and set up a new era. The Happy Days." He smiles. "This lady would be crowned queen, and rule with a good heart. My mother bought a book that contained and explained the prophesy. I wanted it to be read to me every time I went to bed. Because if it was one thing I liked from the girl in the prophesy, it was her ability to push on when times were bad. "  
Jessalina sniffed." So.. I was never meant to finish my life? My normal, average, everyday life? "  
" No. But the thing is, your bravery prompted me to fight in the Mad King's War. If it wasn't for the prophesy, I would be a normal hero, no cool title. During the war, I stayed alive so I could meet you. To be a part of your story."  
"That's it? That's all you wanted from me? The fame and glory? "  
" Not at all. I wanted to help the girl in the prophesy. I wanted to help you, so I could feel important in somebody's life."  
"Did your mother think you were important? "  
" She did but then, " He puts his head down. "Mother was to take care of a medallion. When my father touched it, he went insane, and had no means of controlling himself. When the insanity washed off, his sword was stuck in mom's stomach."  
She feels sad. "I remember when I felt sad, I thought I say ghosts. And when I went to bed sad, I thought a ghost was smoothing my hair, and it made me feel better."  
Ike puts his hands on hers. "That was me. In Mageria, if you're a hero, you get someone to watch over, and make them feel good. Me and Robin were yours. Robin would come when you were fully awake, and I would come when you were asleep, or partially asleep."  
Jessalina looks at her hands. "You...were the one who made me feel good?"  
He nods, and puts a hand on her cheek. "I still am." Jessalina smiles.  
He leans in." At least, I hope I am." His face gets close to hers.  
Right before his lips meet hers, she stomps his chest with the bottom of her boot, quickly stands up, and runs.  
Ike stands up. He looks to Robin for guidance.  
Robin shrugs. "I don't know. She-" He stops himself.  
"She what?"  
"Forget I said that."  
"Did I do anything wrong?"  
"No." Robin stands up. "I'll go see what's up."  
He finds Jessalina behind a tree, singing a song.  
Robin puts a hand on her shoulder. She jumps in shock, then starts singing again.  
Robin puts both hands on her shoulders, and shakes her." Jessalina?"  
She stops, blinks, and starts crying. She covers her eyes.  
Robin hugs her. "Calm down. Don't cry."  
"You've had practice, haven't you? "  
" You are fully awake. Mentally stable, probably not. But definitely awake."  
Jessalina starts walking, and Robin follows behind. They find themselves back at the camp.  
Jessalina walks to her sleeping bag. "I'm going to bed." She lays down.  
Robin sits by Ike. "Bed time for her. She's yours now."  
Ike exhales. He walks over to her sleeping bag, and sits next to her. He smooths her hair." You know, Jessalina, Mageria isn't such a bad place."  
She sniffs. "How is it good? Your line of queens have turned out evil, I'm in charge of defeating Saria, and I can't stop thinking about my family."  
Ike lays beside her, and kisses the top of her head. "Bad things happen to good people. But that doesn't necessarily make the good things worse. It softens the bad things."  
Jessalina smiles a bit. "Did my mom watch Doctor Who when I was asleep?"  
"Sometimes. But I think the Eleventh doctor had the best lines."  
"Like...'I never once meet someone who wasn't important'."  
That struck Ike like ice shooting at his chest. "Uh, goodnight, Jessalina."  
He stands up, and goes by the fire.  
Jessalina realizes what she said. "Oh no." She gets out of her sleeping bag, and runs to Ike. She traps him in a hug. "I'm so sorry!"  
He sniffs. "It's alright. My mother was wonderful. I couldn't have asked for another"  
Jessalina sees the pain in his eyes, and hears it in his voice. She kisses his cheek." Bad things happen to good people, Ike. But doesn't give us a reason to stop trying. It just gives us a reason to stay strong, and keep trying. " She lets go." Goodnight. "  
" Goodnight. " He kisses the back of her hand.  
She walks to her sleeping bag, and goes in. She's asleep in ten seconds.  
Ike goes to her, and tucks her arms in, knowing from past experience that she likes sleeping that way the best.

Jessalina 's being shaken. "Hey. Jess!"  
They' re worried.  
She shoots up. "What? What is it?"  
Robin is standing there. "Ike is missing!"  
She jumps up. "Where could he have gone?"  
"I don't know. Let's pack everything up, and go search."  
They pack everything up, and walk into the forest.  
After an hour of searching, they rest by a tree, and take a few drinks of water.  
Jessalina takes a big drink. "Well, we've checked all the places we've been here in Edgewood. Where haven't we checked?"  
Robin's eyes get big, and he almost chokes on his water. He coughs, and gasps. "Saria's Castle!"  
"Why would he be there? "  
" I don't know. But that's the only place in Edgewood we haven't been yet. "  
They quickly pack up, and run to Saria's Castle.


	8. Alternate Path

During this time, Ike was being confronted by Saria. "Hm... Radiant Hero, huh? " Saria waves her hand, and chains are wrapped around his wrists. The chains press his back against the wall. She waves her hands again, and Ike's shirt is off. She snaps her fingers, and the floor underneath Ike slides apart, revealing a giant pit of lava.  
"Uh... " Ike is confused.  
Saria floats in front of him." Oh, Ike. We both know Jessalina's powers are going to waste. Although, " She puts hands on the sides of his face." You are too handsome for me to punish severely. " She smiles mischievously, and puts her lips on his.  
The door swings open. Jessalina is standing there with her whip in her hand, and Robin is beside her.  
Jessalina gasps, and gets mad. "Saria!" She runs to Saria, jumps over the pit, and throws Saria out of the way. Jessalina jumps on Ike. "Ike! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
"Uh, Jessalina? Do you notice we're over a vat of lava? "  
She looks down." Oh. So we are." She clears her throat. "Waterfall." She faces towards him. "Get ready for a sauna." Water shoots in the lava, and steam comes out.  
Jessalina rips apart the chains.  
"Whoa. " Ike says." You're strong. "  
" Yep. " She rips the last one.  
They start falling. Jessalina flips through her tome." Uh, uh, oh! Earth!" A piece of land fills the gap missing. "Hold on! " Jessalina shouts.  
They clutch to each other. Ike takes the fall, and Jessalina helps him up. Saria floats over to them.  
" Ugh! Stupid girl!"  
Jessalina smiles. "You know it's not nice to talk about yourself, Saria."  
Ike smiles.  
Saria gasps." Don't sass me!" She pulls a leaver.  
Jessalina gets flung in the air, and caught by a metal hand. "Hey!"  
Saria floats to her. "Well? Gonna rip it up?"  
"I would, but I can't reach right now."  
Saria smirks. "If you were evil you could. You know, morphing and everything."  
Jessalina scoffs." No! I am not going to turn evil!" She says sternly.  
Something hits Saria in the back. She scowls, and turns around.  
Robin has his tome out, and just used Elthunder. "Stop antagonizing, Saria."  
Saria flies to him." Why can't I antagonize? I am her villain, after all. "  
Jessalina gasps." Villain?" She gets a sudden magic energy urge, rips the hand open, and runs to the boys. "Ike, why didn't you tell me this?"  
Ike looks at her sympathetically. "I haven't told you a lot of things, for a good reason."  
Jessalina holds on to Ike." No." She clears hear head. "Saria!"  
Saria looks at her. "Yes?"  
Jessalina walks to her. Ike grabs her shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
Jessalina looks at her shoulder. She likes the feeling Ike gives her while he's holding her, but lifts his hand off her shoulder. She advances towards Saria." Alright. What do you want? "  
" Want? You to turn evil. "  
" No. I won't turn evil. I have family waiting for me back home."  
Saria laughs. "Has Ike not told you yet?"  
"Told me what?"  
"I'll have him explain. " She poofs, and is sitting on her throne. A giant black killer bat is resting on her shoulders.  
The bat screeches, and Jessalina cowers back. She accidentally bumps into Ike. She doesn't say sorry. "What aren't you telling me?"  
Ike stammers. "Uh, I-I... let's go." He roughly grabs her hand, and pulls her away.  
Robin runs after them.

In the forest, Jessalina's hand starts hurting. "Ow!" Her hands throb, as Ike pressed harder. "My hand!"  
Ike presses her against a tree.  
" Ow! You're hurting me! " Jessalina exclaims.  
" I had everything under control! "  
Robin touches his shoulder." Ike! Calm down. You're hurting her. "  
Ike lets her go.  
She runs to Robin. "What aren't you telling me, Ike?" She asks.  
Ike turns around. "I'm sorry I thought I could help you and try to get Saria weak for you, but I guess you don't need the Radiant Hero's help. "  
Jessalina gasps. "Did you just sass me?"  
"I've been told that many times. "  
Jessalina hesitantly walks close to him." I have too. "  
Ike feels sentimental. "Sorry. Something ticked inside me. A feeling I haven't felt in a very very very long time."  
She's in front of him. "Let me guess. Anger, merciless, unsympathetic, and every dark emotion that is."  
"Yes. That's it exactly."  
"I understand. "  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry."  
Jessalina hugs him. "I know. You just got carried away."  
Ike pulls her tighter." Thank you for forgiving me. "  
" We all make mistakes. We just need to acknowledge that from time to time. "  
Ike kisses her cheek, and smooths her hair. Jessalina can feel her cheeks turn red.  
Robin taps Ike's shoulder." Um, Ike ? Shouldn't we be having a break?"  
Ike lets go of Jessalina. "We should." He digs in his bag.  
Jessalina digs in her bag. "What are we gonna have?"  
"How about... Robin looks at Ike. "Jessalina will decide."  
Jessalina smiles. "Thanks." She takes out some raw pork, and starts cooking it. While it's cooking, she looks in her bag. She notices something shining, and she pulls it out. A tear runs down her eyes. "Ike? Did you put this in my bag?"  
Ike looks what's in her hands. "Yes. It'll help me explain when things get to deep for me."  
"Too deep? " Ike goes to her, and sits beside her.  
She puts her head on his shoulder.  
He opens the prophesy book. "Saria was talking about another route the girl in the prophesy could have chosen." He flips to a page.  
On the page, was a picture of a silhouetted girl holding someone in her hands. Well, her hand was forced around the person's neck.  
Ike continues."I told you that the girl in the prophesy would be the Queen of The Happy Days, which would stretch until her death. Which, by the way, when your royalty, there's only one way you can die. Poison. Anyway, when she had enough evil influence, the girl will be the destruction of Mageria, and be the most evil queen we've ever had. "  
" So, I can have two destinies? "  
"Yes." He puts his arms around her, and puts his head on her shoulder. "And I don't intend to have the evil one happen."  
Jessalina smiles brightly." Ike? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Do you... I just forgot." Jessalina pushes him away. "I need to flip the meat."  
Ike stands up, and goes to talk to Robin.  
Jessalina flips the pan. Something appears in front of the fire.  
"Read the prophesy?" Saria asks.  
Jessalina glares. "Yeah. And Ike has every intention of stopping the bad one."  
"Have you noticed Ike's been protective?"  
"So?"  
Saria poofs into nothingness.  
Jessalina shakes her head, and cuts up some fresh vegetables. She sautés the food, and adds some red wine to it. She keeps sautéing the food.  
Robin comes beside her. "Do you need more fire?"  
"Just a bit. "  
Robin uses a spell, and the fire is hotter.  
" Thanks." Jessalina smiles at him.  
Robin smiles back, and goes back to Ike.  
Jessalina pulls out a waterbottle out of her pack, and takes a drink. She flips the pan, and she starts reading her tome. She flips a page. " 'A spell of Darkness'." She reads. " ' A spell to leech out the life of another soul.' " She's hesitant to read more. " 'To use this spell, say: Give me the life of you. Mors and tenebris'."  
Suddenly, Ike's sprawled across the ground, in what looks like a seizure.  
Jessalina rushes to him. "Ike! Ike!"  
Robin looks at her. "What did you do?"  
She flips through her tome. "Um, Um...oh! 'To reverse the spell, say: The life of you I do return. Vita and and lumen!'."  
Ike stops moving, and gasps. He quickly sits up. He looks at Jessalina.  
She's horrified.  
Ike quickly puts his arms around her, and pulls her down. "Oh!"  
Jessalina puts her head in his chest, and starts crying. "I'm so so sorry!"  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not."  
Robin walks to them. "What was that spell?" He asks Jessalina.  
Jessalina rubs her eyes. "I was just flipping through my tome, and I came across an interesting one. I read it aloud, and Ike's dying."  
Robin looks at the tome. His tone of voice is serious. "Ohh. Jessalina. I didn't know you had such power."  
Jessalina keeps crying. "Please don't let me use that one again."  
Ike smoothes her hair. "We won't force you."  
Jessalina keeps crying, no sign of it stopping.  
Ike looks at Robin.  
Robin shrugs." I don't know. It's only 17:00. Normally, it's my job. But she seems to have grown close with you. "  
Ike looks at Jessalina. She's so sad.  
Jessalina sniffs."Ike?"  
"Yes? "  
" Can you hand me my water?"  
"Yeah." Ike stretches his arm, and grabs her water.  
By the time the bottle's back, Jessalina has fallen asleep on him.  
Ike smiles, and lays down. He kisses the back of her hand, and then her cheek. "Rest well, Heroine of Prophesy."  
Robin laughs." You even had to give her the title."  
Ike ignores that, and lets Jessalina rest easily.  
"You know, you're going to have to admit it someday." Robin says.  
Ike sighs. "I know. I just don't know when."  
"When you can't help but say it." Robin takes off his coat, and goes in his sleeping bag. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
Robin closes his eyes.  
Ike puts his arms around Jessalina, and his closes his eyes.


	9. I'm Sorry

Jessalina wakes up. She yawns, and looks around. Robin is in his sleeping bag, and she's laying on Ike. She gets off him, and pulls a brush out of her bag. She starts brushing her hair. /p  
She feels someone's hand land on her shoulder, and it scares her. She quickly turns and jobs that match with a brush. /p  
"Ow! " Robin shouts. /p  
She stands up." Sorry. You scared me. " /p  
" It's quite alright. " Robin goes back to his sleeping bag to put his coat on./p  
She goes back to brushing her hair. /p  
After brushing her hair, Jessalina digs through her bag and finds a clean outfit. She builds dirt walls, and changes into the new clothes. She knocks the walls down, and packs up her sleeping bag. /p  
"Rest well last night? " Robin asks. /p  
" Yeah." She puts her headband in. "You?" /p  
"Fairly nice, yes. " /p  
" That's good. I hate it when I don't have a goodnight's rest. " /p  
" Me too. " /p  
She looks at Ike." Hey, Robin? " /p  
" Yes? "/p  
" Does Ike seem a little paler to you? "/p  
Robin goes over to him." He does. " /p  
Jessalina gets on her knees, and feels his forehead." Oh! That is really hot! " /p  
Robin feels him himself." Yow!" /p  
Jessalina finds a cloth in her bag, and pours some water on it. She puts the rag on Ike's forehead. She then starts making some chicken broth. /p  
"You really know what you're doing, huh? " /p  
" Yeah. If you have a mother that always went away on trips because she's a popular person, and if you have a father who works five days a week for ten hours, you kinda become the mom of the house. My brothers really loved it when I cooked lunch during the day. " /p  
" How so? " /p  
" I would always make some sort of music out of sounds in the kitchen. " /p  
" You and your family were fond of music? "/p  
" Yeah. There wasn't a day that went by that music wasn't in our house. " /p  
" Sounds like fun. " /p  
"Mm-hm." Jessalina puts the broth in a glass cup, and walks to Ike. She sits down, and gently shakes him. "Ike? I need you to get up." She says softly. /p  
Ike stirs a bit, then opens his eyes, blinks, and looks at her. "Hey." He sits up. "I think I may have a fever." /p  
Jessalina laughs." You do. Here. " She gives him the cup." Drink this. It'll help." She stands back up, and puts her supplies back in her bag. /p  
Ike takes a sip. "Rest well?" He asks in a stuffed voice. /p  
"Yeah. "She answers. /p  
Ike starts coughing. /p  
Jessalina rushes over there." Ike? What hurts? " /p  
"The back of my throat, my nose, and my stomach." /p  
Jessalina pulls some pink medicine out of her bag and a small plastic cup. She fills the cup to the one tablespoon line. "Drink this. It tastes like chalk, and the first thing you want to do is spit it out. But don't." /p  
Ike takes it, and drinks it. He has a disgusted look on his face. "What is that stuff?" /p  
"Cold medicine." She softly pushes him back down. "Sleep." /p  
Ike nods his head, and closes his eyes. /p  
Right after that, Jessalina brings all the cloth out of her bag. /p  
"Um, Jessalina ? What are you doing? " Robin asks. /p  
" I'm making a small shelter." She tears down a few tree limbs, and puts them together. She sows the cloth together, and wraps it around the limbs. She backs up. She performs a diffucult spell, and the cloth and wood form into a small one room house. It's easy to take down, and just have to use the spell again to set it up. "There. Small shelter." /p  
Robin smiles. "Wow. How did you do that?" /p  
Jessalina pulls out her spellbook . "This spell. " /p  
He nods, and smiles at her. " Your becoming stronger each day. " /p  
"Thank you, Robin." Jessalina goes to Ike. She picks him up, and carries him inside the house. She sets him down on a bed of soft cloth."Rest well." She goes out. /p  
Robin is holding her dagger in his hands. "Did you make this? " /p  
"Uh-huh. " She pulls out her blacksmithing equipment. "Would you like to see one being made?" /p  
"That'd be cool. " /p  
" Okay. But I'm gonna need a big roasting fire. " /p  
Robin says a spell, and a blaze of fire is there. /p  
Jessalina does all her things to get the metal melted. " What weapon do you want to see done?" /p  
" Hm. A katana. " She smiles, and pours the metal into the mold." Okay. What am I using for the hilt? " /p  
"You decide." She pulls out a block of gold. She and Robin wait for the metal to cool down. /p  
"So, Jessalina. How exactly did you come across Mageria?" /p  
"Odd story. I was walking in the woods with my brothers, when we come across a No Trespassing sign. I went past it, and my brothers told me to slowly back away. I asked why, and turned around. There was a giant wolf. We got caught, and dragged to a tree stump. I thought it was odd. The wolf taps the tree stump, and I start falling." /p  
"A giant wolf? " /p  
" Yeah. " /p  
" You wouldn't happen to mean Grayden? " /p  
" Grayden? " Robin is about to grab prophesy book, when Ike comes out of the house. /p  
He sits by Jessalina." Did you guys say 'Grayden'? " Ike's voice is back to normal. /p  
Robin nods his head." Oh, yeah! That's one of your favorite parts." /p  
Ike puts an arm around Jessalina, and opens the book. "Grayden was one part of the prophesy I wanted to hear. Always, always, always." He flips to a page. /p  
On the page was a picture of a giant grey wolf. The other page had information. /p  
Ike sighs. "The grey wolf, or Grayden as the prophesy says, is the guardian wolf. Many people say they've seen him, but haven't. People will see it when the prophesy is unraveling into present. Now, what's interesting about Grayden, is that in reality, he's the girl in the prophesy in animal form." /p  
"Wait. But before Grayden took me, he, well, took... me. How can I be taken by myself to a world were I didn't know I was supposed to exist in?" /p  
"That's what I like about this story. The prophesy never really explains it on the Grayden page. It's somewhere towards the back. I'm not entirely sure how yourself could take yourself here. I do know, that because of this section, I had hope. Hope that she'll come in my time." /p  
Jessalina skims the pages with her finger. "This is really cool." /p  
A raindrop lands on Robin's hand. "It's starting to rain. We should head inside." /p  
They bookmark the page, and go inside. /p  
Ike sits down, and Jessalina sits on his lap and yawns. /p  
"Tired? " He asks. /p  
" Yeah. " She opens the book. "Do you think you could read the prophesy to me?" /p  
"I guess so." He starts reading. /p  
Jessalina's mind is racing. So much stuff about her and what she's meant to do. /p  
She hears something odd. "Uh, repeat that last part again." /p  
" 'Grayden may drag the girl to Mageria when'..., " He stops. /p  
" Ike? " /p  
" 'They girl's soul is dead'." /p  
Jessalina gasps. " 'Soul is dead' ?" /p  
"I'm guessing Grayden was your body trying to let your soul live again. " /p  
" But... what? " /p  
"In the forest, you said a giant grey wolf dragged you to a tree stump. In Mageria, seeing a dead tree that's fallen and its tree stump beside it, means a life is being lost." /p  
"I'm dead? " " Not entirely. I-" /p  
Jessalina jumps up, and runs out. She runs and runs and runs. "No. I refuse to believe I'm dead." Tears start going down her cheeks. She runs to the tree stump where she came. She bangs on it like the wolf did. "Come on! Please! I won't accept it! Open!" She crosses her arms, and puts them on the stump, and puts her head in it. She stops doing that, then keep bang. "No! No! Please!" /p  
"It won't work." /p  
She turns around. "Ike? What are you doing?" /p  
"Banging won't help. You're in Mageria forever." /p  
She frowns, and starts sobbing. "If I'm dead, then what does that make you?" /p  
"Jessalina, I was born here. You had to come here." /p  
"In my world, you and Robin don't really exist. You two are in a video game called Fire Emblem. Yes, the game was fun. No, I didn't expect me to actually go into it." She faces towards the stump. "I tried so hard to tell myself that you're not real, but you feel exactly like a human." She stands in front of him. "I've been alone all this time." /p  
Ike feels tears coming. He wraps her in his arms. "No. I'm as real as night and day. But I'm sorry to say, you can't see them again." /p  
Jessalina throws her arms around him, and puts her head in his chest, and sobs. Ike just closes his eyes, and puts his head on hers. He can't help feeling bad. He remembers when he lost his family. He knew what it's like to be alone. /p  
Jessalina muffler something. /p  
"What? " /p  
She pulls away, and goes to the edge of the forest. She plucks some daisies,and and bends down in front of the stump. She puts the flowers on it. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you guys. " She sniffs. "So much." Crying, she kisses her fingers, and presses it on the stump. "Send mom and dad my love." She stands up, jumps on Ike, and cries. /p  
Ike starts crying silently. "I know how you feel." /p  
"No. You don't know anything about my feelings!" She starts running into the forest. /p  
Ike quickly follows. "Jessalina! Jessalina, stop running!" /p  
Jessalina finally stops at a tree. /p  
Ike stops by her. /p  
She looks at him, blinks, and says, "Just ... prohibere. (Stop) " /p  
"Prohibere?" /p  
"It's Latin for stop. When I learn to blacksmith, I also learned Latin. It's pretty rare in my world." "Latin? Like... Intellego, animo. Loqui me libenter quidem. (I know how you are feeling. It's okay to talk about it.)" /p  
She gasps. "You know Latin too?" /p  
"Yes. Et si habes, in me tantum paululum, et clamate. (And if you have to, lean into me, and cry.)" /p  
"Are you sure?" /p  
"Vere. Ego non mentem. (Really, I don't mind.)" /p  
She puts her head on his chest, and softly cries. /p  
Ike smoothes her hair. /p  
They stay like this for a while, until Ike says, "Let's get back to camp." /p  
Jessalina keeps crying. Ike picks her up, and carries her to camp./p  
When they get to the camp, Robin is worrying." Where've you been?" /p  
Ike goes into the house, and lays Jessalina down on the small bed. He rubs her cheek. "Somnus. (Sleep.) "/p  
"But, I'm hungry." /p  
"Sleep. I'll make something while you rest." /p  
"Please don't leave me." /p  
Ike smiles. "Quia non derelinquam te solum. (I will never leave you alone.)" He goes out. /p  
Jessalina covers herself with a blanket, and closes her eyes. She hoping for sleep, but it won't come. /p  
She can't stop thinking about her family./p


	10. Loneliness

She hears a rattle noise, and sits up. "Who's there?"  
The sound again.  
She stands up, and goes out of the house. She sees the boys. "What are you doing?"  
Robin is conjuring up a spell that makes a rattlesnake appear out of nowhere, and Ike is doing push ups.  
Robin shuts his book. "I'm trying to summon hundreds of rattlesnakes to put on Ike's back."  
She goes to Robin. "And that'll do what exactly?"  
"The weight will make him work harder, and the danger would make it faster." Robin explains.  
"Danger and weight? "  
" Yeah." Jessalina sits on his back. "There. Because how strong I can rip something off, I weigh about... one sixty-five. The danger? I'm upset. If you're truly a hero, you'd wanna get it done to help me."  
Ike smiles, and starts.  
In a little bit, Jessalina lays down. "Getting tired yet?"  
"Nope."  
Robin is still trying the summoning spell.  
Jessalina pulls out her tome."Crepitaculum Anguis (Rattlesnake)."  
Suddenly, three rattlesnakes appear in front of Robin.  
Jessalina shuts her book, and the snakes disappear. "You're welcome."  
Robin walks her." You can summon, heal, and DOT? "  
" I guess." She flips through her book. "That's interesting." She says while pointing at it.  
"What? " Ike asks.  
She clears her throat." 'A spell of Strength. Let's you stay strong for two minutes. To activate, say: Strength and brawn I do give. Musculus et mentem'."  
Suddenly, Ike starts going faster and faster. "Whoa! This is great!"  
Jessalina laughs. "I thought you'd enjoy it."  
"I do. Hey, did you know, The square root of pi is-"  
Jessalina covers his mouth with her hands. "Shh!"  
Ike stands up, and puts Jessalina off. "What?" He whispers.  
"Look at Robin." He turns around, and his face gets pale. "Uh..."  
Robin is pure white." Guys? What just happened?"  
Jessalina walks to him. "I don't know." She tries to touch him, but her hand goes through him. "What?"  
Ike puts a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Robin nods once." Hey. It's been a good run."  
Jessalina's confused. "Good run?"  
Ike opens the prophesy book. "During her journey, the girl in the prophesy will have two adventurers with her. One will stay, but the other will have to leave."  
Jessalina looks at Robin. "Does he have to?"  
Ike nods. "That's the way he is."  
"What if I don't want him to?"  
"The white on him is actually causing system failure. He doesn't go from the journey, he goes to the better place." Ike states.  
Jessalina hugs Robin. "I wish you could stay. We have so much stuff to talk about."  
Robin sniffs." It's fine, Jessalina. You have a prophesy to fulfill." He lets go, and goes to Ike. "Ike, it's been good catching up." He holds out his hand.  
Ike shakes. "Of course. "  
Robin turns and starts walking to a desert area.  
Jessalina feels something run down her cheek." No." She falls on her knees.  
Ike sits by her. "What's wrong?"  
"Go away."  
"What?"  
"Go away!"  
"Why?"  
"I have to leave my family, my friends, my whole life behind. Robin has to go to. So now it's your turn to leave."  
"No. I stay with you throughout your story."  
"I don't care! The prophesy wants me to be lonely, so lonely I shall be." She starts going towards a ocean area.  
"Do you not appreciate all I do for you? Is that your issue? If it is, just say it. Don't let me get in the way."  
Jessalina stops, and turns her head. "No. I appreciate all you did for me. But now it's time for me to leave." She starts running.  
Ike sprints, and catches up to her. He wraps her in his arms from behind.  
Jessalina struggles to get out. "Why can't you just leave me already?  
"Because. No one wants to be lonely." He turns her around. "Especially you."  
She tries to cover her tears, but they come out anyway.  
Ike pulls her closer. "It's okay. Just let it all come out."  
She pushes him away. "No." She turns around. "Ianu Magic (Teleport)." She disappears into the ocean area. She comes across a long beach. She takes her shoes off, and puts her feet in the sand.  
A wave crashes on shore.  
She goes in front of the shore, and sits, and closes her eyes.  
Suddenly, a giant silent wave crashes on the shore, and covers her.  
She's taken in. She's tossed and turned, can't breathe. She can fill her body being filled with water, and more waves keep coming. She closes her eyes, and hopes it dies down soon.

After she left, Ike started running towards the beach.  
When he got there, Jessalina was being tossed and turned by the Sea. "Jessalina!" He takes of his books and shirt, and dives under the water. He sees her with her eyes closed. He thinks the worst of situations have happened, and takes her to the shore.  
She remains unresponsive.  
"Jessalina?" He puts his head over her heart. "Oh no." He starts to do CPR.  
He makes sure his and her lips are tight together, and gives two breaths. Her chest moves after the first one. He gets on his knees and locates the sternum. He pushes thirty times.  
No response.  
He puts their lips together, and breathes out two times. He's about to do the other step, when something thumps loud. He lifts his hands away.  
Jessalina's eyes shoot open, and she starts coughing up water.  
Ike happily sighs. "Jessalina!"  
Jessalina finally stops coughing. She sees him. "Ike?"  
He wraps her. "Jessalina. I thought I lost you."  
She puts her arms around his neck, and starts crying. "I'm...so sorry! I don't want to leave you again."  
Ike smiles, and closes his eyes. "Hey. Calm down. You've gotta learn some day."  
"Ike?"  
"Yes?"  
"I like you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes."  
He shakes his head. "No, you don't. That's probably the sea water talking."  
She holds her head." Yeah. I don't even know where know that came from."  
Ike stands up, and grabs her hands. "Let's get back."  
She stands up, lets go of his hands, and they go back to camp.

When they got back, Jessalina cooked some dinner, and they ate it, discussing different topics.  
Afterwards, Jessalina makes a stone wall, and changes into dryer clothes. She goes into the shelter, and lays on the small bed.  
Ike comes a little after her. "Tired?"  
"A bit. " She yawns.  
Ike laughs a bit, and sits beside her.  
She moves her head to his chest." What did you do when you lost everything?"  
"I fought for what matters. I grieved. I missed them a lot, still do. But I keep loving anyway."  
She closes her eyes, and tries goes to sleep.  
Ike feels a tear run down his cheek. He's about to wipe it, when Jessalina's hand is there. "Don't cry, Ike." She wipes the tear.  
Ike smiles, and wipes her tears. "You're telling me?"  
"So we both lost something dear to us. We cry."  
Ike lifts her to his lap. "Two people crying together just, somehow, makes the tears softer."  
"Because the other person shares your pain."  
Ike smiles. "Exacte (Exactly)."  
"You can stop with the Latin. I'd rather not spend my brain power trying to decide what you said."  
"Alright." He kisses her cheek.  
She blushes. "I only wish Andll-" She stops. "Andlla!" She stands up.  
Ike stands up. "You forgot."  
"Excuse me! I was trying to get over a loss!" She runs out of the shelter. The rain has gotten heavier.  
Ike peeks his head out. "It's night. Let's get back to bed."  
Jessalina lays back down, and Ike sits by her.  
She starts to cry, and he holds her. "I thought we were over that."  
"I'm never gonna get over it." She says.  
Ike puts his mouth by her ear. "Listen. Are you listening?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're not alone. I feel your pain."  
Jessalina stops, his breath makes her uneasy. She clutches her stomach. "Ow!"  
"What is it? "  
"My stomach!" She screams.  
Ike lays her down. "Did you drink any Vision Water?"  
"No." She holds up her canister. "I've only took a drink out of this."  
Ike's face deepens." Jessalina, that's my canister."  
She starts sweating. Ike grabs a rag, and puts cold water on it, and starts pressing it on her face. Gently, though.  
She turns her head to see Ike. "Ike. Don't... leave me."  
Ike kisses her forehead." I won't. "  
She smiles, and her eyes clamp shut.


	11. To the Tundra

She stands up. She's in her Dream World, because everything is pitch black, except her.

Someone else is there.

She turns around. "Saria!"

Saria laughs. "Oh, Jessalina. How's you're day been?"

"I refuse to answer that question." Jessalina says, and tear running down her cheek.

Saria moves towards her. "Unhappy? Should be." Saria waves her hand, and the black bat has appeared.

"How do you do that? "

"Bye now!" Saria twirls, and she's gone, no black bat either.

Jessalina trembles. "Ike? Please. Wake me up. Anything. Just wake me."

Suddenly, images flash across the black. Ike getting crowned. Andaella getting her wings. Jessalina being held in Ike's arms.

She smiles.

The next images horrify her. Ike getting a sword stuck in his chest. Andaella getting tore apart. Jessalina choosing the evil path.

She gasps. "No!" She starts running and screaming, and the image of Ike constantly flashes in her head.

Finally, she breaks down in tears. "Please! Ike! Wake me up! I can't stand this torture! Wake me. Please." She feels something tingle on her legs. She looks.

An outline of Ike is resting his head on her leg.

She smiles." Ike! Ike! "

Suddenly, the outline's head gets off her leg, and looks at her. It tries to talk, but nothing comes out.

She feels herself sink.

Jessalina quickly sits. She looks at Ike. "Ike?"

Ike smiles. "I'm here."

She throws her arms around his neck. "Ike!"

"What did you see? "

"Happy things, then scary things."

"Like what?"

"Happy things first. You getting crowned ruler of Mageria, Andaella getting her wings, and me being held in-" She stops.

"What is it? "

" Me being held in your arms." She gulps.

Both of them blush.

Ike laughs, embarrassed. "Hey. Even if I want to, you're from Earth, and I-"

" from here, Mageria." Jessalina finishes.

" Yeah. There are really strict laws about that in Mageria." Ike says, red still in his cheeks.

"Anyway. Scary things. You getting a sword stuck in your chest, Andaella getting ripped apart, and me choosing the evil path."

Ike dumps out the Vision Water. "This isn't helping anything."

" Maybe they're the two options if I choose to be good or evil."

"That makes sense. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work the same way with you being the girl in the prophesy."

Jessalina blinks a bit, then faces him again. "Was your head on my legs at anytime while I was asleep.?"

"Um..." He's flustered.

She lays back down. "I actually want to sleep this time."

Ike lays beside her. "It's cold outside. You'll need the extra body heat."

"Thanks." She closes her eyes.

Ike puts his arms around her. "Goodnight,... Sweets."

Jessalina hears this, and smiles, but doesn't say anything. He must've had a whole lot of courage to finally say it.

Ike takes a drink of cold water, and turns back around.

Jessalina wakes up. She yawns, stretches, and goes out of the shelter. She pulls her brush out of her bag, and starts brushing her hair. She puts her headband in, and starts making some breakfast. In her spare time, she reads some of the prophesy book.

Ike sits beside her. "Good morning."

"Hm? Oh! Good morning."

He starts sharpening his sword. "Anything you need from the monsters from here?"

"Um..." She looks in her bag. "Does any of the monsters have milk?"

He puts his sword away, and grabs his bag. He goes into the forest.

Jessalina keeps making breakfast.

A rustle sound comes the bushes.

She turns around. "Um, hello? Ike?"

Someone comes out from the bushes. "Who are you? "

The man comes close. "Chrom. "

Jessalina holds her sword out. "Don't come any closer!"

Chrom stops.

Jessalina grabs her pack.

"Please. I mean no harm. "

"Prove your telling the truth."

Chrom was about to speak, when Ike comes back. "Chrom!" Ike sits down the bottles of milk, and walks to him.

Chrom smiles. "Hello, Ike."

"How's life been? "

" Pretty good. Lucina's been a bit stubborn lately. Not sure what's up with that. And Robin told me he found the girl in the prophesy."

"Yep. In fact, she's standing right here. "

Jessalina puts her sword away.

Chrom gasps. "You're the one in the prophesy?"

"Yep." Jessalina sticks out her hand. "I'm Jessalina."

Chrom shakes her hand. "Chrom."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They back their hands away.

Chrom slings his pack around his shoulder. "What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"We're actually trying to get Jessalina leveled up to the max. You know the prophesy." Ike says.

"I do. I just," He hold his head in surprise. "I can't believe she came in my time! I thought my grandchildren would get to see her."

"Well, wouldn't want the wishers to not make their wish come true." Jessalina says.

"I suppose so. Anyways, I'm off. " Chrom waves. " Goodbye! "

Ike and Jessalina wave back as Chrom leaves towards the desert area.

Ike smiles.

Jessalina goes back to cooking breakfast.

Ike sits by her, and holds her free hand. "Sleep well?"

She looks at her hand. "Good. You?"

He smiles softly. "Wonderful."

She smiles at him. "That's good." She lets go of his hand, and chops some fresh vegetables.

Ike picks up the prophesy book. "Been catching up?"

"Yeah. Would you mind reading it to me? "

"I don't mind." He starts reading from where they left off.

Jessalina listens intently. She wants to pick up every detail. She puts the vegetables on a plate, and puts pancakes on another plate. "Alright. Breakfast slash lunch is served."

Ike bookmarks the page, and sets the book in his bag. He picks up a pancake, and starts eating it.

Jessalina picks up a pancake, tears apart a piece, and eats it.

After breakfast, they decide to explore the tundra area a few hundred of miles away from Edgewood.

Ike makes sure they've packed everything, and gives Jessalina her bag. "We're ready to go?"

"Yep." Jessalina swings her bag over her shoulder.

They start walking in the direction of the tundra.

"You probably know, but the tundra is gonna be cold." Ike says.

"Kinda thought that. I had to do a big PowerPoint on it."

"Anyway, Iceshard is no exception. In fact, it's colder than the Ice Climbers home. "

" And it's just free to the public? "

" Apparently. "


	12. Mageria Town

About twenty miles later, Jessalina steps unevenly, and falls.  
Ike catches her. "Good?"  
"Yeah. It was probably my clumsiness. " She stands back up.  
They hear a crack, and Jessalina falls.  
Ike catches her again. "That didn't sound good."  
"Well, it hurts to touch it."  
"We're gonna have to skip Iceshard for now. I'm going to carry you to the hospital." Ike turns around, and he walks the way they came.  
"Ike? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Can I go to sleep? "  
" Yeah. Sleep reduces the pain you experience."  
Jessalina closes her eyes.  
Ike smiles. He lifts her up a bit, and kisses her forehead. He puts his head up, and keeps walking.

Jessalina being shaken. "Jessalina? We've made it to the Mageria Castle."  
Jessalina opens her eyes. "We have?"  
"Yes. And the doctor in town will help your leg."  
Jessalina puts her arms around his neck to give her more security. "Alright."  
Ike walks into Mageria Town.  
People see him, and gasp.  
" Prince Ike!"  
"I thought he died in the collapsing of the Castle."  
"That's what the Queen said."  
Ike grimaces at the word 'queen'. He keeps on going to the doctor.  
People keep following behind him.  
"Who is he carrying? "  
" Maybe a sister. "  
" He never had a sister. It's probably a girlfriend."  
"Oh! That makes more sense. "  
Ike rolls his eyes from the fact he never had a sister. He had one, still does.  
He kicks the doctor's door.  
The door opens.  
A elderly man is there. "How may I assist you?"  
"My friend has a broken leg, and-"  
The crowd gasps.  
Ike looks back at the doctor. "Can we do this inside?"  
"Of course. " The doctor gets out of the way.  
Ike carries Jessalina inside to a table. He sets her down.  
The second her leg touches the table, she sharply gasps. "Egh!"  
The doctor walks to Jessalina. "What's your name, Miss?"  
"Jessalina. Or Jess. "  
"Alrighty, then Miss Jess. What's the issue?"  
"I can't do anything with my left leg. "  
The doctor touches the upper half of her leg.  
She cringes.  
" You've broken your femur. "  
" No. I can't brake my femur. I have a prophesy to fulfill. "  
The doctor gets curious. " Prophesy? "  
" Yeah. Ike, grab the book."  
Ike fishes the book out of his bag. "Be careful with it."  
He hands it to the doctor. The doctor gasps. "You mean, you're the girl in the prophesy?"  
"Yeah. I have to have my femur fixed. It important. "  
The doctor gives the book back to Ike. " Give me ten minutes with her. "  
Ike nods. "Okay. But as long as you can fix her."  
"Don't worry. She's in the hands of the best doctor in Mageria. "  
Ike leaves the doctor's, and shuts the door.  
The crowd is still there.  
Ike exhales. "Yes. I'm still alive. Mageria still has monarchy. No, that's not my girlfriend, she's a friend. The queen's not the most trustworthy person. And I'm still Prince Ike."  
The crowd bows.  
"Thank you. " Ike runs into the potion shop.  
The Potion Master is making a purple potion.  
Ike goes to the counter. "I need ten ice heals."  
"Ten? Ike, you know I'm not like other Potion Masters. I actually take time to do mine. "  
" I know. But I'm going to need them. "  
"I'll be quick about it. What for?"  
"Me and a friend are going into Iceshard. "  
The Potion Master stops stiring. "Iceshard? You do realize your gonna die?"  
"No I won't. Not with the finest Potion Master giving me those ten ice heals. "  
" Stop being a suck-up. I'll start working. But give me ten minutes. "  
" Perfect. " Ike goes out.  
The crowd is there.  
" What else do you want? " Ike asks, annoyed.  
The crowd just stares at him.  
" Just go back to your jobs. "  
They stay there.  
" Wow. Is it this abnormal for a royal to walk in his town?"  
The crowd shakes their heads yes.  
"Out of the way! Out of the way! " A man is shoving through the crowd. He sees Ike. "Prince Ike! My apologies, but," He lifts up what's in his hands. "My little girl is sick with a fever. Is there anything you can do?"  
Ike looks at the girl in the man's arms.  
She looks about eight. The girl coughs.  
"Bring her over here. To the steps. "  
The man lays the girl down.  
Ike gets on his knees. "What's your name?"  
"Yaleiah." The girl answers in a small, high pitched voice.  
Ike smiles. "Would you like to get on a friendly level with a prince?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, here I am. After I heal you, if it's alright with your father, I'll by you a drink, and we can talk."  
"That'd be fun. " The girl starts into a coughing fit.  
Her father gives her a drink.  
" Wait. " Ike holds the drink back. "Do you know what that is? "  
" No. But the Queen said that it will help. "  
Ike festers inside. He takes the bottle full of liquid, and throws it against the wall. "That was poison mixed with Vision Water. A girl her age can die from in taking Vision Water. And it's obvious what the poison will do." Ike pulls out something from his bag.  
The man holds his hand out. "Will it work? "  
" Yeah. And I'm a heck of a lot trustworthy than the Queen." Ike opens the bottle. "I'm gonna need you to drink this, alright?"  
The girl takes it, and drinks it without question. She even links her lips. "Mm! Taste like strawberries!"  
Ike laughs. "I thought you'd like it."  
Yaleiah starts to cough, but it disappears. "Hey! My cough is gone!" She sits up, and with her little hands, hugs him. "Thank you, Prince Ike!"  
"You're welcome. You and your father. "  
Yaleiah lets go, and runs to her father. "Father, I can speak normally again!"  
The father laughs, and holds her. "Speak, my little girl. Speak so that we may hear your voice."  
Yaleiah laughs along with him." Wait. Daddy, Prince Ike said when he fixed me, me and him could go to the cafe and get a drink. "  
The father looks at Ike. "Take care of her." He sets her down.  
She runs to Ike. "Yay!"  
Ike laughs at her excitement. "Come on." He lifts her to carry on his shoulders.  
Yaleiah laughs.  
Ike carries her to the cafe. He orders a chocolate espresso. "What would you like?"  
"Hm. A strawberry banana smoothie. "  
Ike tells the worker that, and the worker leaves. Ike leads Yaleiah to a table. Yaleiah sits on one of the chairs.  
Ike sits on the other. "Tell me a bit about yourself."  
"Well, I'm the only child in my family, but my Mother passed away a few years back when the new set of royal couple were ruling. "  
"Hm. How's your school life?"  
"Homeschooled. My father doesn't like the teachers at the school. He says he homeschools me, because he doesn't want to loose me like my mother."  
"Your mother? "  
" The last me and father saw her, she was about to talk to the Queen. Now that I'm thinking about it, you're the first royal to ever care for the town. "  
" What? "  
" Mm-hm. The King never paid us any attention, except to tax us half of what we earn. And the Queen was there with the person before the person died. She was pretty much the Undertaker."  
"Taxing half of what you earned? "  
" Yeah. Last year, the King called that tax on account of some war. "  
" Yaleiah, there was no war last year. "  
" What? "  
" There wasn't a war. "  
" That explains it. The king would come every day to buy food from the market. We always wondered that came from. Now I know it came from our parent's paychecks. "  
" Wow. Is that you guys are living like this? "  
" The broken down buildings, the dried up water well, the foodless market? Yeah. The stupid royals trick us. "  
The worker comes back, and sets their drinks down, and leaves.  
Ike takes a drink. "What else is bad?"  
"Any water we do get from the well, it's dirty, and nondrinkable. People in the town get sick everyday."  
" Have you told the royals this? "  
" Yeah. But every time someone tells them, that person is never heard from again. " Yaleiah takes a drink.  
" I didn't realize that the town was in poverty. "  
" It has been in a while. Ever since the new royals came in. "  
Ike takes a sip. "I never knew."  
"You wouldn't. Your parents cover it up to make it look like everything was all hunky-dory. "  
" First off, they aren't my real parents. I'm adopted. And second, when I'm in power, you can bet your town will be better. "  
Yaleiah smiles. "I know. I sense you have a good heart." She takes a drink. She gasps, and drops her drink.  
Ike walks to her, and shakes her. "Yaleiah?"  
She's not moving.  
Yaleiah looks at Ike. "You have a heart that matches. But that heart also has great evil in it."  
"Uh, what are you talking about? "  
" Jessalina. Your hearts match. But hers have great evil in it. When you in power, she'll be Queen, and the Happy Days shall begin. "  
" What? "  
Yaleiah eyes go back to normal. "Hm ?"  
"You were saying something about me and Jessalina's heart. "  
" Who's Jessalina? "  
Ike stands up. "Alright. I suppose your father will be wanting you back."  
"Yeah. I'm a bit tired. "  
Ike pays for their drinks, and he leads her out.  
Her father is waiting by the potion shop.  
Yaleiah runs to him.  
He hugs her. "Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah. We talked about things, laughed, and joked around. "  
Ike understands why she's lying. She doesn't want her father to fear.  
Yaleiah bows. "Goodbye, Prince Ike."  
He rubs the top of her head. "Enough of the Prince business. You can just call me Ike."  
The father smiles. "Thank you."  
Yaleiah runs to her friends, and starts playing with them in a game of tag.  
"Of course. " He looks straight at the father. "Because of the Vision Water, she has a sort of power. She can see how hearts match up. If she starts saying stuff like that, don't freak out. It'll pass, and then she won't know it happened."  
"Alright. "  
Ike turns and leaves. He walks to the doctor's office.


	13. The Queen

He walks into the doctor's office. Jessalina's on the table, and her eyes are closed.  
The doctor walks to him. "It was a nasty crack. Good think you got her here. I could've went to a split bone."  
"You did fix it, right? "  
" Yes. But there might be a scar that runs down the front of her leg. She may be distraught and discouraged about it. But-"  
Ike is by Jessalina, rubbing his finger across her cheek, and smiling.  
"I think you know. "  
The doctor hands him a bottle. "Keep her off her leg as many times as she can. After a few days, she'll experience some odd pain. Give her two pills when the pain starts. In a week, she'll be able to walk by herself."  
Ike smooths Jessalina's hair. "I'll be helping you for a while."  
Jessalina exhales deeply.  
The doctor goes to his computer. "We also found some wolf hair. Is that the Grayden part?"  
"Yeah."  
"And your hair? "  
" It gets cold in Edgewood. Especially in the part we were in."  
"Where were you two intending on going? "  
" Iceshard. "  
" Iceshard? With her condition, you need to hold that off until two weeks. "  
" I understand. "  
" For now, let's give her time to rest. " The doctor goes to the door, and beckons Ike to come over. They leave, and shut the door.

An hour or two later, Jessalina wakes up. She sits up, and blinks. "Ike?" She moves, and puts her feet on the floor.  
The door opens. "Jessalina?"  
She turns her head.  
Ike is standing in the doorway. He walks over to her. "Rest well?" He sits beside her.  
"Mm-hm. " She stands up. A sharp pain goes through her leg. She quickly sits back down. "That felt odd."  
"It will for a bit. Doctor told me to keep you off it when opportunity comes. "  
" Okay. "  
Ike stands up. "Come on."  
She stands up, and puts an arm around his neck to support herself.  
Ike puts an arm around her body, and they go out.  
The crowd has gone.  
They walk to the potion shop. The Potion Master is at the counter. "All the finest ingredients." She puts the bottles on the counter. "It's ten dollars and six cents."  
Ike sets the money on the counter, and picks up the bottle. "Thanks, Patricia."  
"Anytime. "  
They leave.  
"We'll be stopping by the castle," Ike says. "I need to make sure the servants are okay."  
"Then we'll head to Iceshard to find Andaella. "  
" Um, about Iceshard. We need to stop that trip until your leg heals. "  
" What? But, what about Andaella?"  
"She'll have to wait. "  
" No! I need her with me. "  
" Jessalina, listen. If you don't keep off your leg, it will get worse. "  
" Fine. But as soon as we can, we are going to Iceshard. "  
" Okay. I won't hold us back. " He takes a turn towards the castle.

At the castle, it's redone.  
" Wasn't the Castle totaled a month ago?" Jessalina asks.  
"You'd be amazed by how fast Mageria's builders work. " Ike says. He opens the door.  
The castle looks like it hasn't been touched.  
Jessalina runs her fingers along the stairway railing. "Whoa."  
"Yeah. Pure white marble. "  
" Not that. Look. "  
Ike goes over there. "What?"  
"I just scraped my fingernails on it, and not a scratch is there. "  
" That's odd. Must be new marble. "  
They hear shuffling sounds, and they're surrounded by guards in metal armor.  
" Hands up! " A guard commands.  
Ike rolls his eyes. "It's me. Prince Ike."  
The guards surround Jessalina.  
"This one must be taken to the throne room. " The head guard says.  
" No, she doesn't. " Ike says. "I've been traveling with her. She won't cause any harm."  
"I'm sorry, your Highness. But the wanted signs don't lie. "  
" Wanted signs? "  
The guard gives him a poster.  
" What? When we're these posted?"  
"Today. Just thirty minutes ago. "  
" Ugh. Sometimes I doubt your ability to think. " Ike says.  
Jessalina giggles.  
A guard jabs her in the ribs with the bottom of his spear.  
" Ow! "  
" No talking or laughing. " The guard says.  
She holds her side. "It's bad enough my leg just had surgery. Now I have to worry about my rib cage."  
The guard pulls her hair. "Come with me." He pulls her by her hair in to the throne room. He throws her to the ground. "You will bow before your queen."  
Jessalina stands up. "No. I won't." She looks at the throne. "I will never bow to Saria."  
Saria frowns. "That's Queen Saria to you."  
The guards pushes Jessalina down, and kicks her legs. "How do your legs feel now?"  
She cringes as the guard kicks her stomach.  
Ike pulls the guard away. "Stop!" He picks him up, and throws him against the wall.  
He gets on his knees, and helps Jessalina up to her feet. "You alright?"  
"No. My rib cage is probably broke, and he made my legs worse. "  
Saria laughs. "Look at you two. You two would make the perfect couple."  
Ike looks at Jessalina.  
She's in constant pain.  
He wraps her. "No. We're friends. Not a couple."  
"Whatever! " Saria gets off her throne. "It's obvious you like each other."  
They shake their heads no.  
Saria points at the guard. "You! I want you to get rid these pests." Saria smiles. "Except for Jessalina. We need some girl time together."  
The guard backs Ike against the wall.  
" Get off me! I am your Prince. "  
" I only take orders from the Queen. "  
Saria snaps her fingers, and her and Jessalina have gone to a different room.  
Saria chuckles. She holds out a piece of fruit. "Cherry?"  
Jessalina growls, takes it, and throws it against Saria's face. "Give me back to Ike."  
Saria uses her hand to wipe the mess on her face. "You could've just said no."  
"Does it look like I care?"  
"Obviously not. " Saria eats a cherry. "I'll let you go free this time. But answer me this: Why are you getting comfy with my son?"  
"Ike? First, he isn't your son. You adopted him. Second, I'm not getting comfy. We're just friends."  
"Liar!"  
"No. "  
" Yes, you are! I heard Ike's conversation with the doctor. You sleep together at night. "  
" Taken out of context, that's wrong. Ike is an honorable man. He wouldn't do that. We- you know what? We have our backs toward each other. Besides our backs, their is no touching."  
"Hmph! You're free to go."  
Jessalina starts to open the door.  
"Not without the special treatment.  
Jessalina's stuck to the door.  
Saria walks close. "Familiar with Super Smash Brothers?"  
"Yeah. "  
" Remember Zero Suit Samas's standard move? "  
" Oh no. "  
Saria continuously punches her in the stomach and legs.  
After two minutes, Saria backs off. "Had fun?"  
Jessalina's limping. "I hate you." She breathes out.  
"Ooh! I'm so scared. " Saria grabs her, and throws her out the window. "Have a nice flight!"  
Jessalina plummets down.  
Ike sees her falling out the window. "Jessalina!" He runs, and catches her just about she touches the ground.  
She groans and screams when he touches her.  
"What did she do to you? "  
" Ow! Beat me up. "  
" We're going back to the doctor's office. " Ike straps Jessalina to the front of his body, and takes off running into town.  
Saria sees them from the window.  
Her door opens. "Queen Saria! Are you alright?"  
She scowls. "No. Raise the taxes to seventy-five percent of the paychecks! And make more wanted posters for Ike and Jessalina."  
"Yes Ma'm! "  
" I don't want them invading my plans. "  
The guard leaves.


	14. The Doctor

A couple minutes later, Ike sets Jessalina down on the doctor's table. " Doc, this is serious. She can heal minor cuts, but she has at least five separate bones broken."  
" Who by? "  
" The Queen. "  
The doctor starts working.  
Ike goes out, and sits on the steps.  
Yaleiah passes by." Ike! "  
He looks up." Yaleiah. "  
She sits by him." Why you by the doctor's office? "  
" Jessalina is in there. "  
" Is she your girlfriend? "  
" Why does everyone keel saying that?! "  
" Just asking. Sorry if I offended you. "  
" It's okay. I'm having an off day. "  
" I understand. "  
" Jessalina was a new hero. She's been a hero for about two months now. "  
" You look worried. Are you gonna be sad if she dies? "  
" She won't die. Not without her knowing? "  
" You love her, don't you? "  
Ike smiles." A little. "  
" Why don't you tell her? "  
" I get so flustered around her. "  
" I think you should go old-fashioned. Get her favorite flower, and give it to her. My daddy said he did that to mommy when they were dating."  
"You know, I might just do that." He gives her a hug. "When I'm ruling, you and your father will live in the castle. "  
"It would be an honor. "  
" It would be my honor. You're smart, and your dad worries about you. Where's better protection than Castle Mageria? "  
" Thank you! " She hugs him. "Daddy wants me back." She stands up. "Bye!" She starts running.  
Ike laughs. The door to the doctor's office opens. "Ike? Come here."  
Ike stands up, and goes in.  
Jessalina's not on the table.  
"What did you do with her? " Ike asks, worried.  
" Don't fear. She didn't die. She's in the back room. "  
Ike runs into the back room." Jessalina! " He opens the door, and shuts it.  
Jessalina is lounging on a soft bed and reading a book.  
" Jessalina? "  
She looks up, and smiles. "Hey."  
He stands by her bed, and hugs her.  
She yelps.  
He backs up. "Squeeze to hard?"  
She pulls her covers down, revealing her whole body wrapped in white bandages. "Saria got me bad. Doc said I had to only wear the bandages. Any more force would make it worse."  
"Oh. I guess Andaella will have to wait even longer. "  
Jessalina frowns, and starts taking off her star necklace. "Here. I want you to have this." She puts it in his hands.  
"Are you sure? I mean, you know what they represent. "  
" Not all three. But I know the star. "  
Ike smiles. "I'm honored to have this."  
"You know what it means. "  
" I do. A star will light the way to your one. "  
She nods. "Doc also said to lay here while-" She holds her side. "Ow! Doctor!"  
The door opens. The doctor goes to Jessalina. "Ribs?"  
She shakes her head. He opens a bottle, and pulls out some pills.  
Jessalina swallows them. "Thank you."  
"Maybe you need to lay down."  
Jessalina bookmarks her page, and sets it on her desk. She puts her covers on, and lays down, her eyes shut.  
"Come on, Prince Ike. We'll leave her in peace. " The doctor opens the door.  
Ike stays there. "My Prince?"  
"I'm staying here. I've left her on her own to much today. "  
The doctor shakes his head. "I don't agree with your decision. But you're the Prince." He goes out.  
Ike keep looking at Jessalina. "Hey."  
Jessalina's eyes open. "Ike."  
"I thought you were asleep. "  
" Na. Doc tells me to, but I don't want to. "  
He sits by her. "I would take the doctor's advice."  
"Goody-goody."  
"Just say'n. He's the one with the doctorate. "  
" I've never follow the doctor's advice about sleep. Only my mom's. "  
" Was she a doctor?"  
"No. But she did her research. "  
Ike smooths her hair. "I would sleep."  
She rolls her eyes, and smiles. "Okay." She closes her eyes, and she's asleep.  
Ike sits on a rocking chair by her bed. He picks up the book she was reading. "What?"  
The book was a book about the royals.  
He opens it. "The entire ancestry and heritage of the royals." He starts reading.

Two hours later, Jessalina groans.  
Ike sets the book down. "Jessalina?"  
She opens her eyes. "Ike!" She cries.  
Ike holds her. "I know I'm not supposed to touch you. But I can't watch you cry."  
She sniffs, and muffles something.  
"What? "  
"Where's my book?"  
Ike grabs the book. "Where did you find this?"  
"My bag."  
"How'd it get there? "  
" I... don't really know. "  
Ike flips to the back." I thought so. "  
" Hm? "  
" This belonged to my mother. "  
She gasps. " What? "  
" Yeah. She read up on the history of Mageria. "  
" How did it get in my bag?"  
"I don't know. I kept it in my bag. It was a gift when she died. "  
" I swear, I didn't touch your bag. "  
" I know. I trust you not to touch my personal things. "  
" Same with you. Did anyone have access to mine and yours bag? "  
" Sa... ria. "  
" Of course! I'm such an idiot! " She facepalms." Ow! " She puts her arm down. " I can't even face palm." "Try not being sassy for a day. "  
She laughs." My father said, telling Jessalina to not be sassy is like telling her not to breathe. "  
" I can see that. "  
Jessalina yawns. "As I was saying, Doc wants me to stay here."  
"What? No! "  
" Hm? "  
" Saria has a death wish on both our heads. We stay here..." He puts his finger across his throat.  
"Oh. " She thinks." Wait a minute! Saria's your adoptive parent. But, she kisses you. "  
" About that. Mageria needs to have royalty. Some royals want to keep being King or Queen, so they'll marry their kid. "  
" Ew! "  
" Yeah. In fact, one set of royals didn't have kids, and the King died. The queen- I shouldn't tell you. It's kinda gross. "  
" What is it? "  
" Magerian royals followed the both parents have to come from royal decent, so the Queen married the castle pet, making the next set a Laguz."  
"Ew! "  
" Yeah. Now that I hear that out loud, I might be sick. "  
Jessalina giggles." We could be cellmates. "  
" Cellmates? "  
" Doc is strict on what I can't and can eat. And what I can actually do. It's soooooo boring! "  
" Strict? I don't want a strict jailer. "  
" Me neither. But it's what I got. "  
The door opens." Prince Ike? " The doctor calls out. " You're needed in the Forstone. "  
" Forstone? " Jessalina asks." What's that? "  
" A small village in Edgewood near the beach. "  
" How long will you be gone? "  
" About two weeks time. "  
" A month? "  
" Yeah. " He hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"You too. " She kisses his cheek. "Wear the star, and remember me. "  
" Always. " He leaves the room.  
The doctor goes to her." I'm Doctor Whoyen. "  
She laughs." Doctor Whoyen? "  
" Yes. Anyway, you and the Prince are getting too touchy. No more hugs. In fact no contact unless I allow."  
"Ugh! What? "  
" I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good. "  
" Whatever! I have a prophesy to fulfill. "  
" I'm well aware of that. But even some prophesies don't go as planned. "  
An eyebrow shoots up. "What do you mean? "  
" Nothing, dear girl." He picks up a giant needle. "I'm going have to give you a shot. The shot will help numb the pain."  
Jessalina sees the giant needle, and hyperventilates. "No. Not needles!"  
"Are you sure you're the girl in the prophesy? "  
" Yeah. You'd have to be not listening to know I'm not, stupid. "  
" Name calling?"  
"So? I can call you anything I want to, dum dum. "  
The doctor gets mad." I'm trying to heal you! Just stop for five seconds please! "  
She scowls. "Fine. Time's ticking. "  
Doctor Whoyen sticks the needle in her sides.  
"Ow!"  
He pushes the top down, and blue liquid come out. It starts burning.  
Jessalina groans in pain, the starts screaming.  
Suddenly, the door busts down. "Jessalina! "  
She looks over. She gasps. "Ike!"  
Ike tackles the doctor. "I know who you are, traitor. You'll think twice next time you think about trying my Jessalina."  
Doctor Whoyen whimpers. He's down on the floor.  
Ike smiles, and goes to Jessalina. "I don't think the wounds are that bad." He starts unwrapping the bandages around her side.  
Under the bandages, there are little devices that caused pain.  
Ike rips those off. "See? Doc only wanted you to think so."  
Jessalina smiles, and stares into his eyes, making her feel safe and warm.  
Something attacks Ike.  
"That's the last time you tackle me!" Doctor grabs Ike's head, and bites down hard on his jaw line.  
Ike screams.  
Jessalina's scared. She jumps off the bed, unwraps all her bandages, and grabs Doc by the neck. "Don't touch him again. If you think you have the right to touch Prince Ike, my Ike, back off!"  
Doc whimpers, and she throws him to the ground. He scurries away.  
Ike wraps her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
Her cheeks burn as they start turning red. "Yeah. It's great. But not to interrupt this happy moment, but I don't have my bandages on."  
"So that means...? "  
" I'm in my undergarments. "  
" Oh! Sorry. "  
Jessalina walks to her bag, and changes into her normal outfit.  
She walks to Ike." Alright, now you're free to hug me. "  
Ike puts his arms around her, and she doesn't hesitate to do so, too.  
" I want you to know, Jessalina. That I... "  
"Yes?"  
"I... "  
" What? "  
" I... think you look pretty."  
She smiles. "Thank you. You're a fine handsome gentleman yourself."  
"Thank you. "  
Jessalina digs her bag." Stupid doctor! "  
" What is it? "  
" He took away my brush! "  
Ike digs in his bag. "Here. I always have extra. "  
" Thanks. " She takes one, and starts brushing her hair.  
Ike notices something. Her hair seems more shiny, and her eyes seem more beautiful. Her skin, he notices, is a nice light peach color. Her nails painted with the Mageria Crest. Her hair a lovely shade of long dark blue. All-in-all, Ike knows she is beautiful. Both physically and mentally. He wants to tell her, but can't. He's so shy when he does.  
Jessalina waves a hand in front of his face. "Hey! Hello! Anyone in there?"  
Ike blinks, and shakes his head. "Yeah. Had a thought."  
"What? " She gives him the brush back.  
He puts it in his bag. "If the main town is like this, I wonder the others are doing. " He lies.  
" Oh, really? " She crosses her arms.  
" Fine. You got me. I wasn't really thinking about that."  
"Thought so. It takes a whole lot to fool me. "  
Ike holds his jaw bone." Doc had quite a bit of teeth for his age. "  
She goes to her bag, and pulls out her tome. "I know I should be practicing, but when Robin left, that was really the only magic user to have. " She flips a few pages. "Corpus Respice (Body scan)!" She gains vision to see the bones inside his head. "It's not bad, but the bone is almost fractured." She flips more pages. " 'A spell to fix what's fractured. Pain is yours, but I'll fix you. Ago et cura (Love and care)."  
They hear a crack, then a fizzle.  
Ike moves his jaw bone.  
Jessalina's book falls from her hand, as she stares off into the distance. "Love and care."  
Ike holds her. "I not the only one who needs fixing."  
"Maybe. "  
Ike moves her head onto his chest.  
"It's alright, Jessalina. We've both lost people we love dear to us."  
Jessalina closes her eyes. "I can't cry. The blue liquid dried it up."  
"How long do these kinds of shots last? "  
" About a hour. "  
"Really? "  
" Yeah. "  
Ike lets go, but holds her hand." I know how it makes you feel. It makes you feel safe and protected, and loved. "  
" How do you know? "  
" It's the same feeling I get when I touch you. "  
Jessalina smiles, and Ike does it back.


	15. A Welcomed Stay

They go outside. In the square, the townspeople are gathered.  
They head over to them to see what they're gathering about.  
"Oh no. " Ike pulls off a sheet of paper.  
" What is it? "  
" The queen is having a reward for whoever catches us and sends us to the castle. "  
" Dead or alive? "  
" Alive for you, dead for me. "  
The townspeople gather around them.  
Jessalina clings to Ike as he holds her.  
Yaleiah comes up to them." The town has decided to not turn you two in. "  
They sigh a breath of relief.  
Ike squats down, and hugs Yaleiah. "Did you convince them? "  
" Yeah. I told them the promises you told me would come true. And that you and the girl you'll be ruling with would be the bringer of good days, unlike the other rulers. "  
Ike smiles.  
Jessalina gets on her knees." Who's this? "  
Ike looks at her. "Yaleiah. When you were having your leg surgery done, a man came up to me and asked if I could help his daughter. I healed her from a sickness. I promised her that I would by her a drink from the cafe, and we would get to know each other. "  
Jessalina smiles. "I'm Jessalina. "  
Yaleiah looks at Ike, then starts jumping up and down." It's her! It's her! It's her! "  
Ike thought she's going to spoil it, but she doesn't. " It's the girl in the prophesy!"  
The crowd comes around them.  
"Is it true? " A woman asks.  
Jessalina smiles." Yes. "  
She bows.  
" No need. I'm not royalty. " Jessalina lifts the lady up.  
" But, you are to become our queen after you defeat Saria. "  
" I'm not queen yet. " She bows to them." I should be bowing to you. You live in the town of Mageria. The main one. I'm just but a broken traveler. "  
The woman grabs Jessalina's and Ike's wrists.  
" I own an Inn by the end of the town. It would be amazing if you guys would stay tonight. "  
Jessalina looks at Ike, and he smiles. "Thank you very much. "  
The woman claps twice in excitement. "Just follow me. " She turns around.  
They follow her through town.

They arrive at the Inn.  
Before going in, Jessalina sees a little girl, about four. She goes to her. "Are you lost?" Jessalina asks.  
The girl holds a small white flower in her hand. "This is for you, lady."  
Jessalina smiles. "Thank you." Jessalina puts it her hair, and pulls something from her bag. "Here's a bracelet that would be better for you than me."  
The little girl puts it around her wrist. She gasps when the inn's night lights shine on it.  
"Pretty!"  
"I knew you'd like it. "  
The little girl runs to a woman's arms.  
Jessalina smiles, and goes in.  
" Where've you been? " Ike asks.  
" A little girl gave me a white petunia. " She says, as she points to the flower.  
" It's pretty. It brings out the blue in your eyes. "  
" Thanks. "  
The woman goes behind a counter. "I'm Janit, and I'll be helping you." Janit goes to an elevator. "This is the neatest buildings in the town. Fifteen floors, each with thirty pairs of rooms in each floor."  
"Thirty? " Jessalina asks.  
" Yaleiah said the royals hog the money. " Ike states.  
" Except for the Inn. It's where everyone stays when they visit. In other words, where the royals get most of their profit. "  
Her overly cheery voice made Jessalina uneasy. Wasn't the whole town supposed to be in poverty? If so, why is the Inn have golden decorations?  
"Jessalina? "  
She jumps.  
Ike is in front of her." Janit just asked if we would like a maid. "  
Jessalina rubs her head, and yawns. "I don't care. You choose. " She stretches. "Just as long as I get some sleep. "  
Ike turns to face Janit. "We're fine. "  
Janit's smile wavers. "I must insist. A maid would be helpful. "  
" We would not like one. "  
Janit sighs. "Fine. " She pulls her hair back, and puts it in a ponytail. "Here's your card. This will get you in and out of your room. "  
Ike grabs it. "Thank you. "  
Jessalina goes to the elevator. She presses the button, and her and Ike step in.  
He reads the card. "We're on floor ten. "  
She pushes the button with ten on it.  
The doors shut, and they start going up.  
She puts a head on his shoulder." I'm really tired. "  
"You can take your shower first, and you get first dibs in the bed. "  
The rest of the ride is quiet.

The elevator dings, and the door opens. They walk out, and go to their door.  
Ike slips the card in, and the door opens. They go in.  
"This is quaint. " She says, and she puts her bag down.  
He puts his bag down by hers.  
"So, you can have the shower first. I'll start putting things away. "  
She smiles, and grabs her bag, and goes into the bathroom. She pulls out the shampoo and conditioner that the Inn has." Hm. Everlasting roses. " She sniffs." Smells really good. " She caps it back, and starts her shower.  
Ike puts his shoes off, and sits on the bed. He pulls out a picture and looks at it. A tear trickles down his face, and he puts the picture away. He stands up, and puts his cape off, releasing some heat.  
A note is on the side dresser.  
" 'Have a nice stay in your... honeymoon suite?!" He bangs his head against the wall. "Come on!"  
The shower door opens. "Are you alright?"  
Ike turns around.  
Jessalina is dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a brown skirt and has her hair up in a ponytail with a green holder. "It's your turn."  
Ike blinks. "You look... beautiful."  
"Thank you. And by the way, the men's hair things are underneath the sink. " Jessalina sits on the bed, and starts brushing her hair, struggling to get knots out.  
Ike goes into the bathroom, and takes a shower. He comes out of the bathroom. "Jessalina?"  
She groans. "Stupid hair!"  
Ike sits behind her. "What's the matter?"  
"My hair. My mother does this part. For some reason, I'm only good at doing the top of my hair. "  
Ike take the brush, and starts brushing her hair." It's a good thing I practiced on my sister. "  
" Sister? "  
" Mist. She's alive, but every day, I fear for her so much, and-"  
Jessalina turns around, and hugs Ike." I know. I understand. "  
Ike drops the brush, and puts his arms around her." Oh, Jessalina. "  
Jessalina puts her face in his shoulder. " Ike. "  
They both cry. They let it out, can't contain all the feelings that they've held back for so long. Both were to shy to let it out, but know they both know what the other is feeling. They both cry.  
Jessalina holds tighter on to him.  
Ike pulls her tighter. "It's nice to finally cry."  
"Nice? How? "  
" You feel how I feel. "  
Jessalina stops and gets away from him." I'm sorry. " She digs in her bag." I can't cry around you. "  
He gets on the floor, and holds her hands. "Why? "  
She distracts herself by letting his hands go, and braiding her hair.  
" I don't want to be seen as weak. "  
Ike kisses her cheek. "You won't be viewed as weak. Not around me."  
She stops. "You just kissed my cheek."  
"Yes. I did. "  
" Why? "  
" Comfort. I hate it when you're freaked out. "  
She yawns. " I'm going to bed. " She climbs on the bed, and lays down under the covers.  
Ike follows. He turns, his back against hers.  
"Ike? "  
" Yes? "  
" Do you think you have the self-control to not do anything wrong if I face you tonight? "  
" I do. I was brought up to treat ladies with honor and respect. "  
Jessalina turns to face him. "Goodnight."  
He smiles. "Goodnight, Miss Jessalina."  
She closes her eyes, and sleeps.  
Ike holds her close. "Goodnight. The queen will fall to you, and you'll bring the Happy Days. I will be so happy that you do, and will always serve you." He closes his eyes, and sleeps, the feeling of Jessalina's cheek against his lips.

Jessalina starts dreaming. She's in the castle, in a room with her items in it, and Andaella standing in front of her mirror.  
Andaella sprays some perfume on herself. "I can't wait till Ike chooses a queen! How about you?"  
"He probably won't pick me. "  
" Why wouldn't he? "  
" I'm human from Earth, and he's from here. Remember the laws? "  
" He'll make it work. Hold on to hope. "  
" I'll try. " The dream Jessalina closes her eyes.


	16. Dream or Reality?

The real Jessalina wakes up.  
It's still dark out, and Ike's sleeping peacefully.  
She gets out of bed, and goes to the window. In the darkness, Castle Mageria illuminates the town.  
She feels a hand rap around hers.  
"What's the matter?"  
She looks. Ike is standing beside her.  
"Restlessness. " She responds. "The castle looks beautiful. "  
Ike smiles." It will be more beautiful when you're ruling. "  
She frowns, and sits back down on the bed. "That's the issue. After a really good dream, I dreamed of my family. And what I'd be doing right now." She wipes her eyes. "I'd be celebrating Valentine's Day."  
He sits beside her. "Valentine's Day?"  
"Yeah. "  
" Had anyone special? "  
" No. My love was on video game guys. "  
" Like? "  
" Terra, Axel, Dark Pit, and-" She stops. "  
And? "  
" You. But that was because I new it wouldn't work. Ones and zeros. "  
" Well, I'm not now. So it could work. "  
She stares at him, then gets up, and goes to the bathroom. She puts her hands on the sink, and starts gasping." No. This can't be happening. " She splashes some water on his face." He's not real. I can see my family again. I'm not prophesied to be a hero and save a kingdom from a line of tyrants. " She splashes some again. "But he is real. And I can't see my family again. I am prophesied to be a hero and save a kingdom from a line of tyrants. " She goes to her bag, and changes into her normal outfit. She sprays on some Everlasting Rose perfume the Inn has, refreshes her hair, and puts her headband back in her hair. She goes out of the bathroom.  
"Are you okay? " Ike's standing by the bed.  
She puts her boots on. "I need to take a walk. " She opens the door, and goes out.  
She paces the halls." No. Yes. No. Yes. " She stops, and feels the walls." Fake. They feel weird. " She feels them again. "Real. It reminds me of the walls of the hotel we stayed in during the Nashville trip. " She paces the halls again. "He's real. No he's not. Yes he is. No! Yes! " She bangs her head on the walls.  
A maid comes out of the elevator." Êtes-vous tous Righ, mademoiselle? (Are you Alright, Miss?) "  
She turns around." French maid. Ah. Um.. " She thinks." Really I'm -"  
"Les clients obtiennent gênés par le bruit. Se il vous plaît arrêter! (The customers are getting annoyed by the noise. Please stop!) "  
Jessalina scowls." Sorry! "  
The maid scoffs." Si vous avez besoin d'un mur à frapper, aller à la seizième étage. (If you need a wall to bang, go to the sixteenth floor.)"  
Jessalina fumes. "If you need a room to clean, your brain is in your head."  
The maid puts her nose in the air, and hurries to the next room.  
Jessalina keeps pacing. "No. Yes. No. Yes." She runs down the hall, and runs down the stairs. "I'm dreaming! No staircase is a perfect spiral." She stops. "Counterpoint. The staircase at the fun house had spiral staircase." She shakes her head, and keeps running.  
In the main lobby, Janit is counting her money. "What can I do for ya?"  
Jessalina runs right past her, and her money flutters everywhere.  
"Thanks. " Janit picks up her money.  
Jessalina turns around, and manually opens the elevator, tearing the doors apart. She shuts them, and literally punches all the buttons.  
The elevator starts going up. She listens to the elevator dings every floor, and open and shut by themselves.  
Back on the tenth floor, Ike gets dressed into his normal outfit. He goes out of the room to see the elevator door open, and a blur of purple speed into his room. He turns back around.  
Jessalina is laying on her stomach on the bed, her arms in front of her face, and weeping.  
Ike sits beside her, and smooths her hair. "Jessalina?"  
She doesn't respond.  
"I know. You're lost, and broken, and confused. "  
She lifts her head, and puts it on his chest.  
" Why am I to be the one to bring Mageria to the good days? All I want is my family, and now, I can never see them again. "  
He sighs. "You know what's hard? Carrying your father's dead body back to a camp miles and miles away. It's raining, and the only thing you can think of is just your father. How you can never feel his warmth or enjoy his company. All you ever think about is the coldness of his touch, or the quietness that comes with his death. "  
Jessalina puts her arms around his neck. "Greil was a nice man. I'm pretty sure he was a nice father. "  
"The best."  
She sniffs. "What if I don't want to fight Saria?"  
His eyes pop open. "What?"  
"I mean, what if I just had in the tundra area until she's dead, and you're king? "  
" How would that make sense? "  
" It doesn't, but I don't want to fight her. I'm an Earth girl. At Earth, there's a law that if you murder someone, you're locked up for about your whole life. And if it's a royal, you're dead where you stand."  
" Welcome to Mageria. We have the murder law, but no the second one. Heck, if we did, about all the elderly townspeople wouldn't be there? "  
" Why? "  
" They led a revolt against the king and queen with the help of people from Edgewood and Iceshard. "  
" What we're the royals doing?"  
"Just what you'd expect. Hogging themselves while towns basically died off. "  
" Wow. I'm sure when you're in power, it won't happen."  
"Yep. And I don't plan on letting it happen. "  
Jessalina smiles, and lays down." What time is it?"  
Ike looks the clock. "02:00."  
She closes her eyes." I'm going back to sleep. "  
He lays back down." Have a nice rest. "  
" Yeah. "  
" Wait. What's your favorite flower? "  
" Hm. It's rare, but the Doc had one. It was a Lamian Flower. The purple one with white edges. He told me a customer came back with one as a thank you gift. It's only found in the Lamia caves, though. "  
" Alright. Thank you. "  
" Anytime. "  
Ike waits for her to fall asleep, then gears up. He goes out of their room, and down the elevator.  
At the front desk, Janit is sleeping on a pillows of money, snorting like a bear.  
He goes outside, and runs until he reaches Edgewood. "Okay. Lamian Flower. Purple, white around the edges. Lamia cave." He claps once, then takes off.

Back at the hotel, Jessalina stirs, her face having a worried expression. "Mm." She's having a dream about Mageria in the past, and all the royals existing in one time.  
Then, she dreams about Ike, and all the things he's done to her since he found her. She smiles. "Ike."

In Edgewood, Ike approaches a cave. Two Lamia are guarding the entrance. As he tries to go in, they cross their Spears.  
"Can't let you be doin' that, mate. " One says, with an Australian accent.  
Ike stomps his foot." Please. Let me get through. "  
" What do you need? " The other asks, obviously from the Netherlands.  
" I need a flower for someone I know. "  
" Who would that be?" Australia asks.  
"A friend. Who is also a girl. "  
Netherland slithers to him. "Ah. Young love. Used to be a time I had it."  
The other sighs. "Snakelila was a beauty, she was."  
Ike smiles mischievously. "Snakelila? "  
" Yeah. "  
" We've been waiting some time for her to get back from the queen. "  
" Did you know me and my friend destroyed her?" Ike asks.  
They gasp.  
"Snakelila? " One asks in shock.  
The other one slaps the other." No she's not! This boy is try'n to stir up trouble. "  
" Guys! I'm not lying. She's dead. "  
The guards come closer. " We don't believe you. " They say.  
" Fine. " Ike pulls out his sword." We're doing. This the hard way. " He starts battling.


	17. Not Again

At 10:00, Jessalina awakes. She rubs her eyes, and sits up. "Ike? " She turns her head.

Ike is sitting on his side of the bed, something in his hand. "Good morning. "

She tries to look, but he backs it away. " No peaking. "

" But I-"

"Shh! The hotel's having a dance. Put on that white dress you've been wanting to wear. "

She smiles. "Okay. " She gets off, and goes to the bathroom. She pulls out a long white dress, and puts it on. The skirt is ruffled, and goes to the bottom of her knees. The top is like a corset, with three rhinestones. A large one at the top, and two small ones beside it. She puts on her diamond necklace, and finds her shoes in her bag. White two inch pumps that is comfortable to walk in. She goes to the mirror, and applies a small shade of pink lipstick. It makes her eyes pop out. She puts on small heart shaped earnings, and goes to the door. Her hand is shaky, as it tries to grab the door handle. She lets go, breaths out, and opens it.

Just outside, Ike is in a tuxedo with a green bow tie. He hasn't lost the green band around his head, though.

She gasps. "Ike. You look handsome."

He smiles. "You look very beautiful." He takes her hand. "And, I sort of lied when I said there was a dance. There isn't. I just thought the gift I'm giving you would be better if you were in your dress."

"Okay. "

" Out conversation early this morning was your favorite flower. " He holds out something." Happy Valentine's Day, Jessalina. "

She takes what in his hands. "The Lamia Flowers. They're even purple with the white trim!" She hugs him.

"It took a while. I went into the Lamia cave, and ended up having to clear the cave out. Afterwards, I picked the two best ones. "

She smiles. "Thank you. No one has ever given me a Valentine's Day like this before. "

Ike continues to hood her. "I haven't offered a Valentine's Day to anyone before. "

" I'm glad our first one could be together. "

Ike puts a hand on her side, and holds her hand with the other one." A dance? "

" Yeah. I think that would be great. " She puts a hand on his shoulder.

He pulls her a bit closer, and starts dancing her with her.

Jessalina loves every bit of it. To the simple step of twirling, to the little more emotion packed Dip. During their last Dance step, Ike leans in to kiss her.

She backs away. "I'm sorry. But, I'm not sure I want this yet."

His smile wavers. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thank you. "

They bow to each other, the bow two people do at the end of a dance.

Jessalina sits on the bed. "We should've asked for a maid. "

" Why? "

" The bed needs fixing. " He sits beside her." They're not that-" He feels something underneath where he sat. He stands back up, and picks it up. "What is this?"

Jessalina sees it. "It's obviously a necklace."

"Choker, actually. One that looks like... oh no. "

" What? "

" This is Saria 's choker! "

The door slams open.

Janit is standing there, pointing. "There they are, Queen! Look how they admire your necklace!"

Saria walks in, the evilest grin on her face. "Oh, dear. Caught in the act, are we?"

Ike gets mad, but Jessalina holds him back.

He growls. "We didn't steal your stupid jewelry!"

Saria puts her hands on her hips. "Is that why your admiring it?"

Jessalina scoffs. "Admiring? Definitely not. This is the most torn down, unfashionable, price of junk that's a sorry excuse for a necklace!" She sees the open window, and flings it out. "Sorry."

Saria gasps. "Why did you do that?"

"Go get it, if it's that important. "

Saria runs out of the room. Janit follows.

Jessalina lets go of Ike.

He looks out the window. "How did you do that? "

" Throw it out the window? I just flung it. "

" Not that. " He turns around." Do you know what the choker was? "

" Um, a necklace?"

"Inside that blur jewel, is poison. If that jewel brakes, the poison flows out. When it does so, the ruler dies."

"So that's why you said poison was how to kill a royal. "

" Yeah. "

" What happens if the poison gets inside the royals mouth? "

" I don't know. I guess it'll kill them even more. "

Jessalina starts thinking." So, if she were to drink it, would it be security that she's really dead? "

" I guess. " He sits beside her. "Anyway, we should be going to Iceshard."

"Is my leg well enough to walk a long and cold distance like that?"

Ike rubs the front of her leg. "Does this hurt?"

"Not really. When you first touched it, is had a sharp feeling, then it left after a second."

He lifts her by her hand. "We're good."

She smiles, and the worst scenario goes through her head. She frowns, gasps, and sits on the bed.

"Jessalina? " Ike asks, sitting down.

She looks at him, tears in her eyes." I could die during this. "

"Yes. " He realizes what those words actually mean to her.

It's bad enough she couldn't see her family again, she'd die without them knowing she did.

He puts his arms around her, and closes his eyes.

She closes her eyes,and cries.

He lifts her on his lap, tears trying to come out. "I know."

"Why?"

"Prophesy. "

" I don't want to, though. "

He gasps. "You want Mageria to go into ruin?"

She lifts her head, and looks at him. "No. Not at all! Why would you think that?" She puts her head back on his chest. "I would never wanting you or Yaleiah or any of the townspeople to suffer Saria. All of them are too good for that."

He smooths her hair. "Just checking."

She sniffs. "Where's Saria know?"

"Probably in the Castle getting scythes ready for our heads. More specifically, our necks. "

She stands up, and fixes her headband. "Aren't we going to Iceshard? "

" Yes. "

He stands. They pack their things, even taking the hotel's bath soaps, perfume, towels, and mouthwash. They finally make sure that they didn't miss anything.

"Potions? "

" Yep. "

" Brushes? "

" Also yes. " Jessalina swings her bag over her shoulder." Ready?"

"Yeah. " Ike says, as he puts in his band.

She opens the door, and they go out.

As soon as they hit the lobby, Saria, Janit, and five guards are there.

Jessalina holds Ike's arm. "What do you want?"

Saria sashays over to them. "Well, dears. You took my choker." She squeezes Jessalina's neck. "You almost killed me!"

Ike kicks Saria off her." Get off! "

Saria falls to the floor.

He faces Jessalina, and feels her neck. " You alright? "

" Fine." She pushes him away.

Saria gets up. "You little-" She takes some deep breaths. "Ike, you're my adoptive son. Don't kick me in the stomach!" Her claws lunge for Ike's stomach, but Jessalina intercedes.

Jessalina feels stinging and burning as the wet nail polish seeps into her skin. She falls on the ground.

Saria laughs. "Ooh! She took the bullet for ya, Deary!"

Ike gets down. "Jessalina!"

Jessalina wearily takes his hand.

"And you two say you don't like each other! " Saria turns around, and walks out, the rest following her.

Jessalina reaches for Ike's hands. " Ike. "

" What happened? "

" Wet nail polish into my blood -egh!- stream. Pain, burning, stinging. "

Ike takes cottonball out of her bag. "This is going to hurt. " He sticks it on the open wound.

She screams in pain.

It soaks up blood, then purple comes out.

He gasps." Poison! "

" Which is why... " She cringes. " She attacked you. "

" Huh? "

" When they adopted you, you technically became a royal. "

" Yeah. " He puts it off, and puts it in the small trash can.

She sharply gasps." Ouch! "

" Sorry. " He kisses her forehead. " I told you it would hurt. "

She smiles. "What are we doing with the poison tearing up my internal organs?"

He picks her up. "We're going to the Potion Master shop."

She kisses the skin by his mouth. "Thank you."

He nods, and runs into town.

Yaleiah's sitting by the doctor's office when she sees Ike running. "Ike!" She runs to catch up with him.

"Yaleiah. Get to your father. "

" No. I'm staying with you. "

Ike lets her stay with him until they get to the shop. " Okay. I need you to go back to your dad. "

Yaleiah nods, and runs.

Ike kicks the door open. "Patricia? "

The lady walks to them, and looks at Jessalina. " Quick. Inside. "

Ike quickly sets her on the counter.

Patricia puts on goggles." Status? "

" Poison. Deep poison. " Patricia starts stirring.

Jessalina puts a hand on his cheek. " Ike? "

" Yes?"

"Don't leave me. "

He smiles." Never."

Patricia puts liquid in Jessalina's mouth. Her eyes close, then open, a different look in her eyes. "Ike?" She's slurring.

"Yeah? "

" You look sooo handsome. " She forcefully pulls him down, and kisses his ear." I love you sooo much."

He faces Patricia." She's gone loopy! "

Jessalina giggles, as she messes with his bag.

Patricia sticks a needle in Jessalina."It was the drugs. Makes her brain a bit scrambled."

Jessalina's out.

Ike rubs her cheek. "Jessalina."

Patricia keeps stiring. "So, what's with this girl?"

"Remember when we were young, and the prophesy was dug up?"

She stops. "She's the girl in the prophesy?"

"Yes. "

" And it's obvious you like her. "

He smiles." A bit, yeah. "

Patricia keeps stiring." How nice. She can rule with you. "

" No. She can't. She can't even get over the fact she can never see her family again. "

" So? If you really love her, help her. " She puts the bottle on the counter. "Have her drink this when she wakes up. "

He takes it, and puts it in his bag." Thank you. " He picks up Jessalina, and carries her out.


	18. A King of Old

A day later, Jessalina wakes up. " Ike? "  
He leans over, and puts the drink down her throat. " Better? "  
She swallows. " Yeah. "  
He hugs her, a tear going down his face. "I thought I lost you. "  
"You can't lose me that easily. "  
He smiles." I know. "  
She lets go. "I'm really hungry. "  
He digs in his bag, and pulls out an apple." Here. "  
She takes a bite." Mm! Red Delicious! " "  
"My favorite. " He bites into one.  
" Why? "  
" I think..." He Swallows. "The juiciness of it. And the color. The perfect ones are crimson."  
She smiles. "That's why I like them, too." Jessalina puts her apple away from her mouth, and sniffs. "This is Edgewood. We're in Edgewood."  
"Yeah. Had to bring you to an area Saria wouldn't suspect."  
"But,we've been here before. "  
" She thinks we're in Iceshard. I told her that's where we would be."  
She smiles, and hugs him. "Thank you! " She kisses his cheek.  
He smiles. "You're welcome. "  
She stands up, and throws the apple core by a tree.  
" Nice shot. " Ike says, amazed.  
" Thanks. "  
He stands beside her." Need anything else? "  
" Not currently." She thinks. "But a caramel brownie would be nice."  
He laughs. "I don't have that."  
"What do you need? "  
"I think a nice juicy hamburger would be nice."  
"Sorry, but I don't have that either."  
"Aw, man!"  
They laugh.  
Jessalina sniffs, smelling something familier. "A fresh stream. "  
" Fresh stream? "  
" Yeah. I can smell it. "  
" Smell? How? "  
She puts her hands on the side of his face." Close your eyes. "  
He closes them.  
" Then listen to everything around. The treading of the deer. The chirps of the birds. The sound of my voice. Listen to everything, and savor it. "  
He smiles.  
"Now, smell. Inhale strongly, not letting a single smell leave. Smell the sweet grass. The sugar cane. The crisp smell of the wind as it carries the life in the air. " She comes closer. "The smell of my perfume as I step closer. "  
His arms find her body, and wraps around. "The feel of my arms around your body helps as the stream flows through the forest."  
She smiles. "Think of the most beautiful thought you've ever had, and let it press in your mind until it will stay there for all eternity."  
He kisses her forehead again and again. "The most beautiful though."  
She sighs in comfort. "Then allow the stream to enter your mind."  
He gasps, as his eyes blink open. "I can smell it!"  
She laughs. "What's it smell like? Of all the things in the forest, what did you choose?"  
He smiles warmly. "You."  
She smiles. "Sure." She lets go. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading towards it."  
He starts following her.

Ten minutes later, they find themselves at the stream. "Well, " Jessalina puts her bag down. "It's 12:00. "  
" Nighttime. "  
She digs in her bag. "I need a wash. Set up camp like, somewhere," She flicks her arm. "You can't see me."  
Ike nods, and goes deeper into Edgewood.  
She sighs,and pulls out her pajamas, a towel, her bath soaps, and brush. She goes to the stream, takes off her clothes, and goes into the stream. She wades into the deep end, and starts washing.  
Ike is done with the camp, has a fire for warmth. He decides to see if Jessalina's done. He packs up his things, and heads to the stream. To make sure she was, he peeked out from behind a tree.  
He gasps, and goes behind it. "Whoa."  
Jessalina heard this, and turns around. "Um...Ike?"  
"Sorry, but yes. "  
" You can come out. I have a long blanket around me. "  
" I'd... Rather not. "  
" Alright. " She quickly changes into her clothes. "You can come out now."  
He goes out from behind a tree.  
She's smiling. "That felt good."  
"I'm sorry. "  
" For what? "  
" I was going to check up on you to see if you were done, and I accidentally caught a flash of you stepping out of the stream. "  
She goes to him. "Hey. It's alright. I know you aren't going to think bad thoughts about me. "  
He shamefully puts his head down. "I know. It's just, you're really beautiful. "  
" Let me guess. I was the thought to etch in your mind. "  
" Not exactly just you. "  
She holds his hand." You know what mine was? "  
" What? "  
" When you smiled at me for the first time. The compassionate, warm smile that makes me feel safe and loved. "  
He smiles.  
" Yeah. That one. "  
They stay there, just staring and smiling at each other.  
Suddenly, all the birds caw, and fly away.  
Jessalina sees someone standing behind Ike, and gasps. "Ike!"  
He turns are around. "Who is that?"  
The person comes over to them, wearing all black, and with a female physique. They breathe hard.  
"Who are you? " Jessalina asks.  
They take their hood off, and it reveals a man.  
" No way! " Jessalina jumps up and down. "It's Marth! "  
Marth laughs a bit, and hugs Ike. "So great to see you! "  
" You too. "  
He lets go. "Who's this? " He asks.  
She clears her throat. "Jessalina. " She bows. "Your Majesty. "  
Marth bows back. "What's your journey? "

" I'm trying to fulfill the prophesy. "  
" Prophesy? "  
" Ike can explain it better. "  
Ike clears his throat. "Remember the prophesy that they dug up? About the girl saving Mageria? "  
" Um... "  
" Oh, that's right! You knew by how your friend used to call it. "  
" You mean the 'Hot Chick' prophesy? "  
" Yeah. That one. "  
Jessalina blushes. "Um, 'Hot Chick prophesy'? "  
Marth laughs." My friend thought you'd be more older and less clothed. "  
" I'm not like that. I hate it when women just sell their bodies like that. "  
" Me too. " Ike says.  
"How long have you been traveling?" She asks.  
"About a month. " Marth says.  
Jessalina's shocked. "A month? But, you're supposed to be ruling! "  
" Oh. You seem very upset. "  
" A bit! You're the Hero-King! 'King' is in the title! " She stomps her foot.  
" 'Hero' also being in the title. "  
Jessalina blushes, heat coming to her cheeks. "Sorry. Bit embarrassed right now. "  
" It's alright. Who doesn't get embarrassed?"  
Jessalina brushes her hair back with her hands. "You must be famished. Would you like to stay with us?"  
"Thank you for your offer, but I'm on my way to Forstone. "  
" Whatever do you need to go there for? "  
" I'm checking on the village in case of sickness. "  
" Sickness? " Ike asks.  
" Outbreaks of Hey Fever, Scarlet Fever, pneumonia, flu, dehydration, and Nallui Dare. "  
Ike's face deepens.  
Jessalina's confused. "Nallui Dare? "  
" A terrible disease. " Ike says." Let's get back to camp, and I'll tell you. "  
" I'll be headed to Forstone," He kisses the back of her hand. "Good day, Miss Prophesy. "  
"Bye. " She shakes his hand. "No need to be formal. "  
" Goodbye, Ike. " He nods.  
" Goodbye. "  
Marth wraps his head back up, and runs swiftly away.  
Jessalina watches as Marth runs back into the forest.  
"So, Jessalina. Do you want to get back to camp? "  
She looks up at him." Yeah. But wait, do you want a wash? "  
" Head back to camp, and get some rest. I'll wake you and eat when I'm back. "  
" Okay. " Jessalina starts walking in the direction of the camp.


	19. Nallui Dare

Taking a turn, she runs into a group of children who look about in their teens.  
"Um, are you lost? " She asks.  
They turn around, and Jessalina gasps.  
They look nowhere near normal. Their hair is a black, with stars and nebulae and comets and asteroids looking like they fly through their hair. Their bodies are skinny, and looks like they haven't ate anything for years. Their bodies are a highlighter pink, and their eyes are all white.  
Someone speaks. "Can you help us?"  
She's surprised. Although they look seventeen, their voice sounded like a toddler's voice.  
"Help you? "  
" We're from Forstone. " A female says with an older voice.  
" Forstone? Do all people from Forstone look like this? "  
" No. " A boy says. " We got struck bad by a sickness. "  
" Come with me. " Jessalina holds out her hand, and four pairs of hands take it.  
She leads them to the camp.  
At the camp, Ike is wondering where Jessalina is. He turns around, and gasps. "Jessalina?"  
She has four kids around her, crying and sniffling.  
"I found them in the forest. " Jessalina says, as she wipes one's tears. "They say they're from Forstone. "  
Ike takes two of them. "Quick, get them inside! "  
Jessalina carries the other two inside the camp.  
They set them down, and Ike digs in his bag. "Okay, Um... " He pulls out a misting bottle. "Drink some, and pass it around. " He hands it to the first one.  
Jessalina seems horrified. "Ike, what's with these kids? "  
Ike grabs her hand, and takes her to the fire outside.  
She feels warm as the blaze hits her skin. "Aah. "  
" Feel that warmth? "  
" Mm-hm. " She sighs, with her eyes closed.  
" They can't. "  
Her eyes open. " What? "  
" Remember how I would explain the Nallui Dare? "  
" Is that what it is? "  
" Yeah. They can't feel anything. They think they're dead, but aren't. The feeling of needles getting constantly thrusted into their skin is what they feel."  
"How is it caused? "  
He sighs. "Where you're from, there's probably a silly little game called Truth or Dare. "  
" Yeah. I've never liked it. Always chose truth. "  
" Well, it's banned here in Mageria. "  
" A child's game? "  
" Yeah. A group of people started playing it, and one kid, Nallui, chose dare. The other kid dared to get the Pox, so Nallui had to. He did everything he could, to eating rotten fruit, to drinking dirty water. Soon, he had Pox, Flu, Ebola, and all the other sickness. He went to the kid to show him, and the kid screamed when be touched him. Nallui was lonely, and was banished into the dungeon of Saria's Castle here in Edgewood. He found a girl in there, and, well, you can guess what happened. "  
" They repopulated, and passed it on to their kids. "  
" Yeah. "  
"What happens if we touch them? "  
" Touching them is fine, but it only gets passed by birth. "  
" Oh, good! Because I had to comfort them with hugs. "  
He laughs. "Sounds like you. " He sighs. "Jessalina, I lo-"  
They hear one if them scream.  
Jessalina's ear twitches, and she runs into the camp. One of the boy's ear has fallen off, and he's holding it.  
Jessalina rushes to him. "Sweetie, what happened."  
"I don't know! I was just counting on my fingers, when it fell! "  
Jessalina pulls a sewing needle and light string. "Sweets, I don't know how to attach things, but I'll try my best. " She starts sewing it.  
Outside, Ike is watching her. She has said she was like a mother, but never knew she could do this. Every second, Ike's feelings for her soar. Above the clouds, faster than the speed of light. He wants her to rule with him. To be the Queen of Mageria. To be his wife. To be the one who loves him.  
He swallows as Jessalina comes closer.  
"Wow! Wasn't that fun? " She asks.  
"Yeah. Listen, Jessalina. As much as you probably want to return them to their families in Forstone, we can't. "  
" What? Why not? "  
" Anyone with Nallui Dare will be killed on sight. "  
" It's rather death or life isolated in a forest. "  
" Yes. " He sniffs.  
She feels tears run down her face. "Why? They're just kids. They shouldn't be without parents." She throws her arms around him. "They shouldn't be left alone to die and wither."  
Ike holds her. "I know. I hate it to. But I'll tell ya what."  
"What? "  
" We'll watch them for the night, then have them return to the forest. "  
" But... " She looks at the shelter. " I don't want them all alone. "  
" I don't either. "  
" Is there a cure? "  
He shakes his head. " No. "  
She starts crying hard. " If my brothers were to have this, I'd make sure they were never lonely! " She sobs.  
Ike closes his eyes." Just stay here. Right here in my arms. Where you'll be safe, and loved. "  
One of the kids come out. " Excuse me. "  
Jessalina wipes her eyes, and looks at the girl. " Yes? "  
" Can we eat? We haven't anything to eat in forever. "  
" How old are you?"  
"Oldest one here. Eighteen. "  
" Are you related to them? "  
" No. But I consider them family. "  
" What's your name? "  
" Drakelyn. "  
" Pretty name. "  
" I think so, too. It stands for dragon, my dad's favorite animal, and Ashlyn, my mom's name. "  
" Yes." Jessalina nods, and gesticulates. "There is things in the red cooler. "  
Drakelyn bows. "Thank you, Miss. "  
" I'm Jessalina."  
"Thank you. " Drakelyn bows again, and goes inside the shelter.  
Ike faces her. "You two get along well. "  
" I know. She reminds me of me. How I would do anything for the people I hold dear. "  
Ike puts her arms around her. "Just what I'd expect from you. "  
Jessalina lets go, and goes inside the shelter. "Alright, guys. What have you choose?"  
Drakelyn stands. "We've chosen the pork. The kids love it."  
She is right. All the kids are graciously eating the meat.  
Jessalina smiles. "Thank you, Drakelyn."  
She smiles. "Of course. And I heard your conversation with the man out there. I will do everything in my power to make sure they're safe and protected."  
"You're a good lady, Drakelyn. "  
" You too, Miss Jessalina. "  
Jessalina goes back to Ike. "Drakelyn will be getting the kids to bed soon. We'll probably have to sleep in the bags tonight. "  
" Okay. " Ike starts setting up the sleeping bags.  
She goes back inside.  
Drakelyn is getting them all tuck in. " Goodnight, Tryn. "  
" Goodnight. " A little boy says.  
" Goodnight, Wilna. "  
" Goodnight. " A little girl's voice says.  
" Goodnight, Quin. "  
" Goodnight, Lyn. " A man says.  
Drakelyn smiles the brightest when he speaks. She lays down by the little girl, and sleeps.  
Jessalina smiles, and closes the house, and goes to her sleeping bag. "Drakelyn has them asleep."  
" Good. They could use the rest. "  
She lays down, hands behind her head. " The stars look beautiful tonight. "  
" Yeah. " He lays beside her. "Can I lay beside you?"  
"You're already doing it. Might as well. "  
He holds her hand. "Ever wondered why we met? "  
" No. " She laughs a bit. " I've just let life play out. "  
" I've tried to control life by myself. " He puts an arm around her. " I really need someone help me control my life. Someone I can trust, and is always there for me. "  
The breath quietly escapes her mouth. "Who?"  
He looks in her eyes. "You, preferably."  
She sits up. "No." She stands up, and walks towards the stream.  
Ike stands up. "Wait! Jessalina!" He runs after her.  
She runs faster and faster until she's in front of the stream.  
The water looks beautiful, the moonlight shining in the water, giving it a magical glow.  
A mouth kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there."  
She turns, and sees Ike beside her. "No."  
"No what? "  
" How can I help you control your life if I can't even control mine?"  
"How can I control Greil Mercenaries if I can't control you?"  
"I'm female. You can't tame females. "  
" Obviously. You can never be too careful with females. No telling when their claws will strike. "  
She laughs quietly. "Not claws, exactly. More like polished nails. "  
He lifts her hand. "Speaking of, your nails look beautiful."  
"Thanks. I though you wouldn't notice. "  
" How could I not? Having the Greil Mercenaries's symbol painted on is normally something girls would skip. "  
" Not me. Big fan. "  
" I know." He puts his head on hers, his wet hair flopping on hers.  
She shivers as the cold water hits her skin.  
He backs up, and just puts his arms around her. "Better?"  
"Much. " She likes the feeling of Ike. His arms around her make her feel safe.  
He breaths out. "Beautiful night."  
"Yeah. "  
" It's even more beautiful with you. "  
" Thank you. "  
" Of course, it's not as beautiful as you. "  
She stops. "You're just saying that. "  
"Not at all. You are beautiful. Maybe it just takes someone to help you realize that."  
She goes down into the stream, getting her new clothes wet. "Well, they aren't here. That's for sure." She wipes her eyes. "Especially not you."  
Those words strike Ike like lightning in a thunderstorm. And it hurt. "What?"  
"Go away. Back to camp. " She turns around." Just get the heck away from me! " She starts sobbing.  
Ike takes his boots, armor, and shirt off. He runs into the stream, and puts his arms around. "I am never leaving you. "  
She throws her arms around him, and cries.  
" I'm definitely not leaving you like this. "  
" I'm so sorry! I just erupted! "  
" Hey. Calm down. "  
Her tears quiet down. "Ike."  
He rubs his finger up and down her cheek. "Oh, Jessalina. My beautiful night sky."  
"Why do you complement me? I've done nothing to earn it. "  
" You are always worthy of complements. "  
She smiles brightly,and her mouth comes closer to his. He closes his eyes, and goes in.  
Just as they're about to do it, something stabs Jessalina in the back.  
" Ah! " She stumbles around.  
Ike catches her." What's wrong? "  
She blinks a few times, then her vision turns black as her eyes shut and she drops to the ground.

It's like a dream.  
She's standing in a white dress in front of a mirror, holding a light diamond tiara. Andaella is on her shoulder in a light pink dress with white transparent wings with black outline. She's greeted by a female Robin, and taken somewhere that looks like the Great Hall of Castle Mageria. Ike is standing there in a tuxedo, a priest standing behind him. He has a crown on, and has the smile that makes Jessalina feel loved.

She awakes with a yelp, and sits upright.  
Ike is beside her, rubbing some ointment on her stomach.  
"Ike? What happened? "  
" You got stabbed by something, and fell. I caught you. "  
" Ow! " She holds her head." Did I have a nasty bang while you were laying me down? "  
" Maybe. "  
She laughs.  
" How was it? Your dream. "  
" Confusing. I was standing in front of a mirror in what seemed like a wedding dress. Andaella was also there, with transparent butterfly wings with black outline around them. A female Robin came a got me, and took me to the Great Hall of Castle Mageria. You were standing with a crown on, in front of a priest."  
"A marriage ceremony? Why would you dream about that? "  
" I don't know. I guess it's kinda like a metaphor, maybe. "  
" How? "  
" I don't know! " She gently smacks him in the arm. "I just woke up. "  
" Do you wanna sleep? "  
" That'd be great, yeah. " She yawns.  
He smiles, and picks her up. "I'll carry you back. I feel like it's necessary right now. "  
" Thanks. My leg is feeling kind of bad. "  
" There you go. An excuse. "  
She laughs, which makes him laugh. And they laugh all they way back to camp.  
When they arrive, Jessalina goes into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Ike. " She sniffs.  
He brings his sleeping bag right beside hers, and lays down. "Don't cry." He gently kisses the skin above her eyebrow. "Goodnight."  
She closes her eyes. "You're a good man, Ike."  
"And you're a very fine lady. " He gives her a kiss on the cheek, turns on his side, and falls asleep.  
Jessalina smiles, and falls asleep.


	20. True Love

Jessalina wakes up. She yawns, puts her boots on, and fixes her headband. She starts the fire back up, and starts making breakfast.  
Whenever she was making pancakes, she hears a wail. She stands up, and goes to the camp.  
The Nallui kids are gone, so she goes back to the fire.  
A few minutes later, she hears it again, followed by a "No!"  
She gasps, and runs to Ike's sleeping bag. "Ike?" She shakes him.  
Tears are shooting down his face, wails are getting louder, and cringes get worse.  
She looks at the bottle he was drinking out of. "Oh no!"  
It's a strong sleeping potion.  
"Of course! The time you do drink one, your brain had to choose a nightmare! " She shakes him again.  
Nothing.  
She lays on him, stomach touching.  
Nothing.  
She gets up, then sprays the air around with cheep perfume, the kind Andaella used to hate.  
Nothing.  
She tears up. "Please wake up. I don't like seeing you like this." She puts her hand on his cheek. "I like you too much to see you in pain."  
Nothing.  
A teardrop falls. "I know you aren't dead. Wake up. It's just a stupid sleep potion!"  
He's still cringing.  
She finally braves up, and almost kisses his lips, but the second her lips are close, his eyes jolt up. "Jessalina? "  
She exhales quickly. "Ike! " She hugs him.  
" What happened? "  
" You accidentally drank some sleep potion, and not water. Your brain decided to give you a nightmare. "  
" Thanks, brain. "  
She laughs.  
" And, thank you, Jessalina. " He smiles, and then notices she's laying on his. " Uh, what did you do to wake me up? "  
" I was gonna... " She blushes. "Kiss you. But the second my lips almost touched yours, you woke up."  
" I wish you did kiss me. "  
" Why? "  
" We could decide if we were perfect for each other. True Love's Kiss. "  
She quietly laughs. "That only works in Disney movies."  
"Who's to say this isn't a Disney Princess movie?"  
"Me." She tries to get up, but Ike has a firm grip on her. "My pancakes are going to burn."  
"I know. But stay here. With me. Please. "  
She finally gives in, and gives him what he wants. She lays there. " So, besides the nightmare, how was your night? "  
" Beautiful. " He says, remembering something.  
She smiles. "I know that look. "  
" Which one? "  
" The one that says, 'I'm hiding a secret'. "  
" Fine. You got me. After you feel asleep, I stroked your hair, and told how much it would cool to have you ruler of Mageria, even if that meant me being a servant. "  
" If I was ever to rule Mageria, you'd definitely get better treatment than a servant. "  
" Yeah. You could move me up to Stable Boy. "  
She laughs on that one. " Let go. I need to check the pancakes. "  
He kisses her cheek, and sits up. "Good morning, Miss Jessalina. "  
" Good morning, Prince Ike. "  
He rolls his eyes. " I told you not to call me that. "  
" Just as you call me 'Miss Jessalina', calling you 'Prince Ike' is a sign of respect. " She sees the pancake that was cooking. " Aw, man! You made the pancake burn! "  
He comes beside her, and holds her hand. "Sorry. But I needed to keep my mind of my nightmare. "  
She lets go, and pours batter into the pan. "I suppose I can relate. One time, when I was little, I had a scaring nightmare. I had managed to time travel into the past. Once I got back, my family didn't even knew I existed. " She pauses, and starts crying. "They didn't even know their only daughter, only sister. "  
He puts his arms around her. "I would never forget you. Even if it be a dream. "  
She weeps into him.  
" Just keep crying. It helps. "  
She sniffs. " I really shouldn't be doing that. If I'm going to defeat Saria, I need it not to bother me."  
"Believe me, it will always bother. You just need the mind to keep Calm, and let emotions out afterwards."  
"Maybe I need someone to help me. "  
" I can help you. Right after you help me. "  
" Help you what? "  
" My cape needs some readjustments. Would you mind? "  
" Not at all. " She pulls some dark red thread and a needle from her bag.  
Ike takes off his cape, and gives it to her.  
She takes it, and starts working on it. "Who made your cape?"  
"A friend. They were really good at making different outfits. "  
" She must have... " She pulls." Really good fabric. Stuff is as hard as a rock. "  
" But lighter than the air we breathe, or denser, I don't know. "  
She gives it one last tug, and ties it together. " There we go. " She gives it to him.  
He puts it on. "Better. " He flips the pamcake for her. "How was your night? "  
" Wonderful! " She smiles brightly, her face glowing with sunshine. "I had a dream, that me and you and Robin and Andaella were walking through the forest. I found a tree full of all kinds of fruits. We had a small feast on those, until all of us were stuffed full! Then it was night. Robin and Andaella opted to stay at the camp sight, while you brought me to a hill. Then, under the pale, shining moonlight, you turn to me, and tell me all the good things about me. And at the end, you tell me how no get or diamond or night sky can match my true beauty." She closes her eyes, and the sunlight just soaks on her skin.  
Ike smiles. "Sounds like something I would do." He kisses her hand. "Of course, there isn't any Robin or Andaella to opt out anything. Just me and you, under the moon."  
"Sounds like some cheesy romance book. "  
" Nah. Our romance won't be cheesy. "  
" You're completely right. "  
He lays down, bringing her down too.  
" Because we don't have one. "  
He zips back up." What do you mean? "  
" The most romantic thing you've done to me is the Valentine's Day flowers and dance. Besides that, our relationship is pretty much friendly. "  
" We could always get of friendly terms. " He says, laying back down.  
" Hm. It sounds like something that would definitely make us happy. But... " She sighs. " We can't. "  
"Why not? "  
" If Saria's evil influence beats your good influence, you could never do anything to me. "  
" No, I couldn't. But I'd try so hard to snap you out of it. "  
She smiles at him." Aren't you just the hero? "  
" A hero trying to save a certain damsel-in-distress. "  
" Or a stressing damsel, whichever one comes first. "  
They laugh.  
Ike stops. He notices how light her laugh is, how sun-filled her smile is, how her eyes match the sense of creativity and nobility and grace and beauty in her.  
"Ike? " Jessalina is waving a hand in his face." Ike? "  
He shakes his head." Sorry. Lost my train of thought. "  
" Okay. What else do you want to talk about? "  
" Hm. Well, there is one thing I've been wanting to talk to you about. "  
" That is? "  
" If I ever were to become ruler of Mageria, do you think you could... no, nevermind, stupid question. "  
" Do you think I could what? "  
" Maybe-" He stops. "Um, Jessalina ?"  
"What? "  
" What's with your hair? "  
She brings a lock of hair to her face." What? " She asks, in disbelief. Her hair has turned from violet, into the same exact color as Ike's. " It's not a bad color. " She says, putting it in her normal headband.  
" I hope not. It's my color. "  
" I know. We could be twinsies! "  
" Twinsies? "  
" Two people who look alike. "  
"We'll need to replace the red headband with a green one, then we're good to go."  
She sighs, and closes her eyes. "Are you tired?"  
"Yeah. "  
" Me too. "  
He turns to his side, and puts his arms around her. " I think we'll just call it a lazy day, and sleep all day. How do you think? "  
" Sounds great. " She goes as close to him as possible, and puts her head on his chest.  
He kisses her head, and goes to sleep.

Night time. Jessalina wakes up, yawns, and tries to get up, but Ike has a nice grip on her.  
And is also awake. "Goodnight, Jessalina. " He says.  
" Ha ha. Very funny. " She tries to wiggle out. " We slept all day. We need some food in our stomachs and exercise. "  
" Not all the time. Sometimes, it's just nice to slow down to watch the roses. "  
" Roses? We don't have any where we're laying. "  
" Nope. I know exactly where one is. "  
" Pray tell, where would this rose be? "  
" It's somewhere close to both of us, but it's a blue rose. It's as beautiful as the sunset, and is as unpredictable as the weather. "  
She smiles. "You're talking about me, aren't you? "  
" Yes. Not even it's beauty is like yours. "  
She stirs a bit. "Do you still have my star necklace? "  
He pulls something out of his shirt. "I keep it on my neck every day. "  
" Good. " She yawns." I'm going back to sleep. "  
" Goodnight. "  
" Yeah. " She closes her eyes, and goes back to sleep.  
Ike chuckles, and puts a blanket over her. " Goodnight, my beautiful princess. " He stays up all night protecting her from any danger that might come.


	21. Sickness

Jessalina's eyes pop open when she hears a sharp shwing!. She sits up, and looks around.  
Ike is no where to be found.  
She quickly stands up. "Ike?" She asks, worried.  
"Lay back down. "  
She looks to her left.  
Ike is sitting there, sharpening Ragnell. "You woke up with the stomach flu. Lay back down."  
She feels something come up her throat, and covers her mouth.  
Without looking away from the sword, he drags a bucket in front of her.  
She throws up inside the bucket. She lifts her head. "Carrots. It's always carrots. I haven't had any in a month." She reaches back to put her hair in a ponytail, but finds it's already in one.  
"I put it up this morning. " Ike says, sheathing Ragnell. " You had a big vomit fit. "  
She tries to stand up. "We have to get going. "  
" Lay down. " He says, gently pushing her down with his hand. "You've taken care of me before, now it's my turn to take care of you."  
Jessalina lays down. "But, who's gonna help you?"  
"Help me what? "  
" Everyday things. Going to Forstone, going to Iceshard. How we going to do that? "  
He sits on his knees, right beside her. "We aren't going to. Not right now."  
"But, we have to find-"  
"Shh. " He kisses her cheek. "Shh. Quiet. You need to sleep. "  
She smiles. "You know, you're quite handsome when you take control. "  
"And you're beautiful when you're in control. " He smiles, and smooths her hair. "Now go to sleep. "  
She closes her eyes, and sleeps.  
Ike smiles, and strokes her cheek. "How beautiful you are. "  
Something rustle behind him.  
He turns his head. "Not now! "  
Saria laughs evilly. "Dear, Ike! How have you been? "  
" Why do you care? "  
" Because I can cause nightmares." She waves her hand.  
Jessalina yells. "No! Don't! Ike! Stop!"  
Ike looks at her. "Jessalina, I'm right here."  
"Don't do it, Ike! Don't kill yourself! " She starts crying.  
Saria pulls Ike's hair. "So, do you know her weakness? "  
" Yes. Let me go, and I'll tell you. "  
She lets go. "What is it? "  
He smiles mischievously. " Tricked ya. " He looks at her feet.  
She looks down. "What did you spill on my shoe?"  
"Fire."  
The liquid ignites, and starts burning her dress.  
"Ah!" She waves her hand over it.  
The fire keeps moving, and Jessalina stops yelling.  
Saria growls. "You're welcome, Ike. Me waving my hand like this causes her to have Puredreams." "Puredreams?" Ike looks at Jessalina.  
She's smiling. "I told you, Ike. You wouldn't kill yourself. Not without you having me know. "  
Ike smiles, and turns back around.  
Saria's gone.  
He goes to Jessalina.  
She's still asleep. "Oh, Ike. I didn't know you did."  
Ike sits by her. "I do. "  
She wakes up. "Ike? "  
" Good morning. "  
She hugs him. "Oh, Ike!"  
Ike squeezes.  
"What happened? One moment, I'm strolling the woods with Andaella, and the next, you were about to kill yourself. "  
" Saria happened. But everything's alright now. "  
She twirls her fingers in his hair.  
"Even if not in a dream, if I do try to kill myself, tell me you love me. That'll always snap me out of it. "  
" What if you're not trying to kill yourself, and I say it? "  
" Then I'll be so glad. "  
" I did say 'what if'. "  
" Oh. "  
It's quiet for a minute after that.  
" Stomach feeling better? " Ike asks.  
" No. Not really. " She swallows something. "I taste...cherries."  
"That would be the medicine. "  
" Medicine? "  
" Yeah. I gave you it this morning, when you started being sick. "  
A look of confusion crossed her face.  
" Remember? I asked if you like orange or cherry, and you said cherry. Then you asked if it was a pill. I said it wasn't, it was a drink. You took it, and drank it, and went back to sleep. "  
" I don't remember that. Nor do remember when you tied my hair back. Or when you had to coax me into sleeping. "  
" You should. I mean, I never forgot the time you helped me when I was sick. "  
" I know. But I don't remember. "  
" Hm. You haven't been practicing any Memory Spells, have you? "  
" No. I don't think so. "  
They hear a shrill noise,and look behind them.  
Saria is shrieking. "Why? " She is also crying.  
" Um, Saria ? " Jessalina asks." Are you alright? "  
" No! You're stupid friend had to go and ruin my favorite dress! " She grabs the bottom of her charred dress. " Look at it! "  
Both of them roll their eyes.  
" Seriously? " Jessalina says, annoyed. "That's what you're bawling about? "  
" Hey! You find a dress you like, and I'll light it on fire for ya. " Saria grumbles.  
" Aren't you going to antagonize us? " Ike asks.  
" No. Not now. I'm kinda mourning. "  
" What? " Jessalina asks. "What have you to mourn? Did you just lose your family? Your friends? Everyone you held dear? "  
" No, stupid girl! My favorite dress! Don't your silly deaf little ears ever listen? "  
" Doesn't your stupid brain ever work right? " Ike sasses.  
Saria gasps.  
Jessalina smiles." Nice one. " She says quietly.  
Saria turns to them, scowling. "Okay, now I'll antagonize! " She snaps her fingers, and streams of smoke come from Jessalina 's head.  
" Ow! " She screams.  
Ike comes closer to Saria. "What are you doing to her? "  
" Just causing an amnesia spell. Nothing special. " Saria says, grinning.  
Jessalina holds both sides of her head. " Ike! It hurts so much! "  
Saria waves her hand in what seems like an orchestra." La ta da! How fun it is to mess with one's memories! "  
Ike punches Saria in the chest, breaking her consecration. He runs to Jessalina. "Jessalina? " He puts his hands on the sides of her face.  
Her eyes open. "Ike? Is that you? "  
" Yes. Yes, it's me! "  
" Shouldn't we be getting to the Castle? I have an invitation to the Prophesy Ball. "  
Ike faces Saria. "You erased her memories until her second day here! "  
"Not erased, no. Just stolen. "  
Jessalina's messing with her hair. "I thought I had violet hair. No matter. It's a beautiful color. "  
" What do I do to get her memories back?" He asks.  
"Battle me. " Saria says.  
Ike chuckles. "You're wanting to die? "  
Saria curls her hand into a fist. A diamond blue longsword with metal vines climbing on it appeared.  
"I didn't know you were a swordfighter. "  
" Believe it or not, I am a very graceful swordslady. "  
" Okay then, swordslady. Let's dance! " Ike swings his sword.  
She rolls out of the way, and tries to attack.  
Ike counters, and attacks her.  
Saria falls back. "Hm. You managed to attack me. She'll gain her memories. After you kiss her."  
"Kiss her? " He turns and sees Jessalina holding a humming bird, carefully stroking it's wing. "She barely knows me now! " Ike shouts.  
Saria smiles, and snaps her fingers. "I guess you'll need to brave up, hero. " She disappears into thin air.  
Ike looks at Jessalina. "How? " He walks closer to her. "Yeah, hey, Jessalina? "  
" Yes? "  
" You trust me, right? "  
" I suppose, yes. You did save me and Andaella from a giant arachno. " She looks around." Speaking of, where has that silly fairy gotten to? "  
Ike grabs her, and pulls her close.  
"Hey! I barely know you!"  
"You do, Jessalina. Saria has wiped your memories. It takes a kiss to bring them back. "  
She squirms around.  
He puts his face closer to hers, and kisses her cheek, close to her mouth.  
Jessalina blinks a few times, then her eyes stay open. "Ike?"  
"Jessalina? "  
" Ike! " She puts her arms around his neck. "Saria was antagonizing, then zapping my memories. Thank you! "  
" Anytime, Jessalina. "  
She kisses his cheek. " I might've not even made the journey if it wasn't for you."  
He pulls her even closer. " Beauty and charm. And bravery. "  
" Oh, whatever! " She pushes away. " You're the one with bravery. You fought Saria! "  
" But you're the one who had to be the one to endure her. "  
She smiles. " You're the one who had to battle her. "  
" And you know how she fights? "  
" Yes. Well, not exactly. But during one of my dreams, she fought me, and it was difficult. I woke up before the outcome of the battle. "  
" I'm sure you would've won. "  
They smile at each other.


	22. Wrapped Around Her Finger

Jessalina's stomach growls, audible to both of them.  
" Are you hungry? " Ike asks.  
She blushes. "Yeah. I haven't had anything to eat since two days ago. "  
Ike lets go of her, but she holds on. "Um, Jessalina, I kind of need my body for making you some food."  
" I'm well aware of that. But not right now. "  
He puts his arms around her again. "What's wrong? "  
" Nothing. " She answers quickly.  
" You're lying. "  
" Okay, so I am. I'm missing them again. "  
" I know how you feel. It's okay to just stay here. "  
They stay in that position for about ten minutes.  
Her stomach growls louder.  
"Okay, so now I'm going to make you food. " Ike lets go, and this time she does, but kisses his cheek. He feels bits of red come to his cheeks, and he turns away, and looks in his bag. "Well, I know what I'm making you, but I hope you're okay with all meat. "  
" Alright. While we're in Forstone, we'll get some fruits and stuff. "  
Ike brings out the necessary tools for cooking, and starts making something.  
" Whatcha making? "  
" It's gonna be a surprise. You talk about it, who your mom used to make it. "  
" Is it bacon? "  
" Nope. "  
" Ham? "  
" Nope. "  
" Chicken? "  
" No again. "  
She sighs loudly. "What is it? "  
" Not telling. "  
She lays on her back, looking at the sky. "You can be tiresome, you know that? "  
" You can be, too. But I don't say it. "  
" Hey! " She exclaims,and they both start laughing. Jessalina closes her eyes, and falls asleep again.  
Her dream was simple, nothing to exotic or strange. She was sitting under a tree, a book in her hands, reading. Ike was sitting beside her, sharpening Ragnell for the millionth time. As she was reading, the story of the prophecy soon started to unfold in Saria's death. Jessalina shuts the book, and closes her eyes.

She wakes up to the sound of Ike screaming. She stands up, and worries. "Ike?" She looks around.  
"He ha ha ha! " Saria cackles.  
Jessalina runs to Saria, and shakes her. "Stop! "  
Saria turns her head. "Do you even realize what I'm doing? "  
She looks at the scene. "Yeah, it's kind of obvious. Your hand is forcefully wrapped around his neck, while Ragnell is in the ground fifty feet away, and you're using the Death spell. "  
Saria raises an eyebrow. "Death spell? You've been reading that tome, haven't you? "  
" Tome? Who told you I had that? "  
" No one. Isn't it odd that on the day you come to Mageria, a magic tome comes to you by a ability you gained, and you just so happen to meet my son, the Prince, Ike, who just so happened to be the perfect guy for you? "  
Ike and Jessalina gasp.  
" You've been planning this all along? " Jessalina asks.  
" Every step, dear. Every pitter-patter of your little feet, you and his both! " Saria cackles.  
" How have you been talking us? "  
" What's on the back of your neck? " Saria asks.  
She feels the back of her neck. "You used my metal detector? "  
" Have you not been wondering why it wasn't working? "  
Jessalina gets furious. "How could you?! "  
Saria smirks. "Yes! Yes, dear! Channel the negative emotions into your heart, and let's evil cloud your mind, and show me the Death spell!"  
Jessalina yells. " Mors and tenebris!"  
A stream of pitch black comes from her hand, and hits Saria.  
Saria gasps. "Jessalina?"  
A hand comes from the darkness, and squeezes Saria's neck. She starts choking,and screaming, breaking her consecration, and Ike's free.  
He runs to Jessalina. "Jessalina, calm down."  
"No! Saria needs to die! "  
Ike touches Jessalina's shoulder. "Ouch! "  
Jessalina blinks, and realizes what's she's doing. "Ah! Ike ! "  
" Don't worry. I'm trying to help you. But if I touch you, it burns."  
"Ike! Help me! I feel pain, so much pain! " Jessalina screams.  
Ike decides on what he does. "Even if it pains me, I'm snapping you out of it. " He puts his arms around her.  
She inhales deeply, but the black stream keeps going. "It's not working! "  
He picks her up, and spins her around. "Fill your thoughts with good. Remind yourself of all the moments we met eyes. "  
Jessalina blinks, and the stream turns white, then disappears. She falls out of Ike's arms and to the ground.  
Saria stops screaming, and disappears into the forest.  
Ike drops to the ground, and puts his hands on Jessalina's head. "Are you okay?"  
She looks at him, breathing sharp breaths. "Ike..." She's breathless. "I used... the Death spell."  
"I know. I know. "  
" Why? Why do I possess such power? "  
" You are a strong young women. The prophecy wouldn't have choose you if you couldn't handle the power that came with it. "  
" I'm not strong! Like, at all! You're more stronger than me."  
"Correction. Well, some, actually. I'm just stronger, not more stronger. And second, you're more stronger than me. "  
" No, I'm not. We both know this. You fought in the Mad King's War. You helped restore the fallen nation of Crimea. You took down an army. All I've done is broken my body, and helped you and the townspeople of Mageria City. "  
" And that's all you need to do to gain the title of a hero. "  
She gasps, and starts silently crying. "What? "  
He sits down, and lifts her on his lap. "There's more to a hero title than Earth portrays. "  
" How?"  
"According to your world, to be a hero, you need to complete something so important, so extraordinary, that they make a game out of it. In our world, it's different. To be a hero doesn't mean to do something important or extraordinary. It just means if you're on the path to be a hero, you can do small acts, and it may be the best thing you'll do. "  
" So, all this time, I've been a hero. And I haven't even noticed it. "  
" Yes. Like I said, it takes someone else to finally have you understand your true beauty. "  
She puts her head on his shoulder. "You're right. Like always. "  
" Well, at least this time. Most of the time, you're the right one. "  
" Are you sure? I haven't been casting any Memory Spells on you. "  
He laughs. "I'm sure. "  
She closes her eyes. "You're comfortable. "  
" Um, alright. "  
" That was a compliment. "  
"Compliment? You haven't been using and Charm Spells on me either, have you? "  
" No. This is from the heart. The heart I want filled with love and light. "  
" I think it already is. "  
" Na. I still have death wishes against Saria. "  
" Don't worry. I do to. " She smiles." I think everyone does. "  
They laugh.  
" Can we eat now? " Jessalina asks, her stomach growling.  
" Just got done. " Ike puts her down by the fire, and sits beside her. He opens the pot he was cooking in.  
She gasps. "You didn't! "  
" I did. "  
" A prime rib? " She covers her mouth." Oh, Ike! " She hugs him." Thank you! "  
" Hey. Anything for you. Even if that does mean battling a witch that's twelve levels higher than you. "  
" You went after Denrisa? "  
" Yep "I heard she had some good items to give if you beat her in battle. I even found two ribs. "  
They sat down, and ate their dinner, talking about whatever they feel like.

After dinner, Jessalina washed the pan, and Ike set out their sleeping wear.  
He hands hers to her. "Here's your stuff."  
"Thank you. " She goes inside the shelter, and changes. She comes out, and Ike comes in.  
She sits by the fire, pulls out her needle and thread, and starts patching a hole in her cape. She thinks about her time in Mageria, and looks at the shelter.  
Ike is standing right outside it, arms crossed, waiting. "Wanting some sleep?"  
She puts her things aways, and follows him inside. She yawns, and lays down on the blankets.  
He lays beside her. "Goodnight." He closes his eyes.  
"Wait. "  
His eyes open. "Yes? "  
" May I speak to you? "  
" Of course. " She sits up." Well, it's kind of hard to say without expounding upon. "  
" Yes? " He asks, while sitting up.  
" What-"  
Suddenly, purple for covers the inside.  
Jessalina gets drowsy, and lays down, stomach down. "I'm really tired."  
Ike lays beside her, an arm over her. "Me too."  
They instantly fall asleep.  
Saria comes in the shelter. "Aw. Look how adorable that is! The Hero of Legend protecting the Heroine of Prophecy. How sweet!" She puts a finger on Jessalina's eyelid. "Listen, brat. You think about loving him, and I swear, I will kill you! Not that I don't want to, anyway. "  
She turns around, and leaves.  
Jessalina sits up. "Huh? "  
Ike drowsily sits up. "What is it? "  
" I thought I heard... " She looks around, eyelids threatening to close. "Nevermind. I'm tired, so I'm probably imagining things." She lays back down. "Goodnight, Ike. "  
" Goodnight, Jess. " He lays back down.  
They sleep.

Jessalina dreams a sweeter dream than normal. She and Ike are on the Castle grounds, in a very green grassy fields. A blanket is spread out on the ground, and they are laying on it. She has her head on Ike's chest, and they're in taking the sun. They've seemed to have been there for a while, because her headbands out, and Ike's cape is off. He hands her a bouquet of flowers, pretty daisies with white middles. She smiles at him, and he sits up, bringing her with him. He puts his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up. He brings his mouth closer to hers, and gently kisses her lips.


	23. New Party Member

Jessalina wakes up. She remembers her dream, and smiles.  
Ike snores loudly.  
She keeps smiling, even if that snore sounded a bit painful. She puts the blanket off herself, and goes outside to make the fire. She pulls off the prophecy book, and reads the Grayden part.  
An hour later, a mouth lands on her hand.  
She looks down. "Good morning, Ike."  
He sits beside her, and starts making something. "Had a nice night?"  
She smiles. "Yes. It was sweet."  
"Sweet? "  
" My dream. We were on the castle grounds, and we were laying on a blanket. You hand me a bouquet of flowers, and at the end, give me a gift that caught me off guard. "  
" What was that? "  
" Surprise." She hands him a piece of toast. "The sooner we get to Forstone, the better. We're running low on food."  
They start eating their toast.  
"Did you have a dream last night? " Jessalina asks.  
" Yes. I was cutting something for dinner, and a little girl that looks like Yaleiah comes up to me, and starts hugging me. She said, 'I hope you're making something good for dinner, Daddy.' I put her off her, and said, 'I'm not your father.' She frowned, and said, 'Yes you are! In fact, Mommy wants you in her room.' I asked who Mommy was, and she responded with, 'Jessalina, silly Daddy!' That's when I gasped, and woke up. "  
" Whoa. What a thing to wake up too. "  
" Makes me wish I had your dream. "  
" I wonder why you had yours. "  
" I don't know. But, the imagination takes over when you're sleeping. "  
It's quiet until after breakfast.  
He clears his throat. "Jessalina, have you ever wanted something that reminded you of home? "  
" Yeah. My family picture fell out of my pocket when I fell in the tree stump. "  
" Well, I found a picture that may look familiar to you. " He hands her a picture.  
She looks at it. "Where'd you find it? "  
" When we were in the Castle, there was a container of things that Saria kept. One of those was the picture. "  
She looks at it, and gently rubs the people's faces. "Mommy. Daddy." Tears trickle down her face. "Eon. Jose. Conner." With shaky hands, she kisses the boys. "I love you." She holds it close in a hug, and tears flow from her eyes.  
Ike comes beside her, and hugs her. "It's alright. I also found a family picture with me, Mist, Elena, and Greil."  
Jessalina digs her face into him." Why would Saria do this? Keep our most prized possessions with her?"  
"I don't know. "  
Jessalina curls her hand into a fist, and a flower nearby wilts. "She needs to die! "  
He smooths her hair, and talks in a slow, gentle voice. "Hey. Calm down. "  
Her hand is normal, and the flower grows back.  
He gently kisses her hand. "See? Look what you can do when you calm down, and think beautiful thoughts. "  
She smiles. "I just thought of a more beautiful one. "  
He interlocks their fingers together, and gently nuzzles her cheek.  
Her cheeks burn, and turn red all the way down to her neck. "Um, Ike ? Please don't do that. "  
He goes away from her, into the shelter. "Whoa! Jessalina! "  
She stands up, and runs to him. " What is it? " She looks where he's pointing.  
A man's winter clothes and woman's winter clothes are in the bed.  
She picks the woman's clothes up. "Who knew about us going to Iceshard?"  
He picks up the other one. "Besides the doctor, Yaleiah, and Patricia, that's it. "  
The door opens.  
They pull out their weapons, ready to attack.  
" Please! Don't hurt me! "  
They lower their weapons.  
Marth is there. "I heard from the Potion Master that you were heading to Iceshard. "  
Jessalina puts her tome away, and smiles. "Marth. It's lovely to see you again. "  
" You too. May I join you two on your journey? "  
Jessalina looks at Ike for guidance. "Um, not sure."  
Marth's smile starts fading. "What do you mean?"  
"Well..."  
Ike speaks up. "We may have room for one more. But you'll have to carry your own weight."  
"Yes!" Marth says to himself.  
Jessalina smiles. "Welcome to the group, Marth. "  
He bows." I'm honored. "  
Jessalina lifts him up. "Eh, don't bow. Like, at all. "  
" Can do. " Marth looks at Ike. "So you aren't temporary. "  
" What do you mean 'temporary'? " Ike asks.  
Jessalina feels tension in the room, grabs her tome book to study, and goes out of the shelter. She sits by the fire, and flips through her book. "Cool! 'A spell to make a sweet day.'" She takes a drink of water. "' Candy and flowers.'" She hears a ting noise, and her bag glows. She opens her bag, and the top is filled with candy and chocolate." Whoa! " She takes a chocolate bar out, and starts eating it.  
Half an hour later, Ike and Marth come out.  
By then, Jessalina has eaten five king-sized candy bars. "Hey, guys."  
Ike walks to her, sits beside her, and picks up a wrapper. "Hershey's Chocolate Bar? Where'd you find those?"  
"I cast a spell that summons chocolate and candy. " She yawns. "Summoners can have fun. "  
Marth sits on the opposite side of her, and pulls his sword out. "Isn't this blade cool? "  
She touches it, and the sharpness of the metal feels cold against her skin. "Literally." She touches Ragnell, Ike's sword, and the copper and metal mix feels nice and warm against it. "Aah." She sighs.  
Marth's face has a mad expression on it.  
Ike smiles with at him witj an I- told-you-so expression on, then just looks at Jessalina. "Hey, Jess?"  
"Yes, Ike? "  
" Would you like a walk in the forest?"  
She thinks about it, and sucks on the sucker she has. "Yeah. That'd be great."  
Ike stands up, and stretches his arm out.  
She takes his hand, and he helps her up. She keeps holding his hand, and smiling.  
She spits the empty sucker stick into the fire, and it burst up in flames. "Saliva. More specifically, lighter saliva."  
"Lighter saliva? "  
" Like lighter fluid. Another spell. "  
" And you aren't getting poisoned? "  
"Nope. Magic is awesome."  
"True that. "  
They laugh.  
Marth stands up, and walks beside her. "Magic? Are you a spell user? "  
" Yep. Have been since I came to Mageria. "  
" Came to? "  
" Long story. Like, really long. "  
" I have all day. "  
" Well-"  
Ike covers her mouth. "Get down." He whispers.  
They crouch down behind a bush.  
Marth looks at what Ike is worried about. "No way."  
There's tears in Ike's eyes.  
Jessalina hugs him. "Ike? What's wrong?"  
He puts his arms around her. "Family. This is where the Black Knight and Greil fought. And Dad died."  
Jessalina clings to him, and feels her own tears come.  
Marth looks at both of them. "Are you two-?"  
They hear a crunching noise, and look behind the bush.  
Saria is commanding a servant. "Move, slave!" She cracks a whip in the air, and the slave keeps carrying her.  
Ike and Jessalina keep holding on to each other, sniffing, and trying to contain the tears forcing themselves to come out.  
Marth looks at them oddly, and gently touches Jessalina's back. She turns towards him, and gasps.  
She holds on to Marth. "Conner. Oh, Conner."  
Marth looks at Ike.  
"She had a brother named Conner. She can never see him again. "  
Marth hugs her. "I remind you him, don't I? "  
" Yes. You feel like him. "  
" Is that all? "  
" Yeah. " She puts her head on his shoulder, and cries.  
Marth sympathetically does the same, except cry. He smooths her hair. "There, there. It's alright." He kisses her head. "Marth's got you."  
She lifts her head. "I want Ike. Give me to him."  
Marth lets go of her, and Ike takes her instantly.  
He stands up, and she puts her legs around his body. He smiles, and starts walking.  
Marth comes beside him. "Is this normal?"  
"Yeah. It's rather I walk her back to camp, or she has to drag me to camp. "  
" Oh. "  
The rest of the walk is quiet.

When they get to the camp, Ike lays Jessalina down on the blankets. "Here. " He smooths her hair. "Have some sleep, okay? "  
" But-"  
"No buts. You need some rest. "  
She finally gives in, turns to her side, and sleeps. "Good... night. " She gently starts snoring.  
Ike smiles, and smooths her hair. "Sleep well, my beautiful princess. "  
" Beautiful princess? "  
He frowns, and turns to Marth. "I'm a prince now. "  
" What? "  
" Yeah. I'm actually helping Jessalina defeat Saria. "  
" Queen Saria?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Someone needs to get rid of that tyrant. "  
Ike sighs. "Yeah. "  
He curls up beside Jessalina. "Anyway, goodnight. " He closes his eyes.  
" Is this normal too? "  
" Yeah. Her body temperature is weird. She gets really cold during the night, and likes it when someone is next to her. "  
" Oh. Okay. " Marth goes out of the shelter.  
Ike starts to snore.

Around midnight, Marth wakes up. He grabs rope, and heads inside the shelter." Okay, Ike. We know who is who's here. "


	24. Interested

Jessalina wakes up. "Good morning. " She yawns.  
Silence. No Ike was snoring.  
She stands up. "Ike? "  
" Jessalin-" His voice stops.  
She quickly puts her boots on, and rushes outside.  
Ike's mouth was being covered by Marth's hand.  
Jessalina walks to Marth. "What's wrong?"  
Marth looks at her, and lets go of Ike. "Nothing, Jessalina. Just swordfighting, that's all. No need to worry. "  
" Um... " She glances at Ike. "Okay. As long as you guys weren't actually fighting." She goes to the fire, and finds some bread and chocolate. She makes a chocolate glaze for the baking bread.  
Marth sits by her. "Good night?"  
"Yes. " She stops talking because she feels a little awkward talking to Marth.  
Ike sits by her, and helps make the bread. "What was your dream? "  
"I didn't really have one. Found it a bit odd. Normally, I have one. The only time I didn't was..." She looks at both of them. "What's with the death glares?"  
Ike and Marth were angrily staring at each other.  
Jessalina shakes Ike. "Um, Ike? You all right? "  
He brakes his connection with Marth, and looks at her. " Yeah. Oh! " He pulls something from his pocket, and gives it to her. "Thought you'd want this back. "  
She takes it. "Thanks. I forgot I lent my thread to you. " She puts it back in her bag.  
They hear a pop, and look at Marth. He's messing with the fire.  
Jessalina quickly shoves him away. "Don't mess with that! " She cries.  
Marth lays back a bit. " Why? "  
She stands up, and waves her arms up and down slowly. "It took so long for me to perform the Everlasting Flame spell. "  
" Oh. Sorry. "  
" It's all right. You didn't know. "  
He smiles." You're very polite. "  
She sits back down. "Everyone's told me that. " She touches Ragnell.  
Ike puts an arm around her. "Good? "  
" Excellent. "  
Marth glares.  
Ike lets go of her. "Ready for stretches? "  
" Yeah. Just let me pull out my tome. " She digs in her bag.  
Ike goes into the push-up position.  
She sits on his back, and starts studying her tomes. "Quiz me. "  
" What is the spell to sweeten your day? "  
" Candy and flowers. "  
" What spell should you do if you find yourself against a wall?"  
"The Transmorphing spell. "  
" Hm. What spell should you use when your friend is unhappy? "  
" Spell? Are you in the right part of the book? "  
" I'm in a special tome book. "  
" That would be? "  
Ike sits up, having Jessalina hold on to his neck. "The mind of others. " He answers, smiling, and staring into her eyes.  
She smiles, and does the same. "I wouldn't mind reading that one. "  
" It wouldn't be to hard. All you need to do is to practice psychology. "  
" Or get to know someone better. "  
He smiles brightly. "I'd like that. "  
Marth rolls his eyes. "Shouldn't we be going to Iceshard? "  
" Not yet. " Jessalina says, spooning some chocolate glaze into her mouth. "We gotta head to Forstone first. "  
" Why for? "  
Ike takes his owns spoon, and starts eating some chocolate. "Supplies. All we have is chocolate, bread, and meat." He puts some on a piece of bread. "Not that I'm complaining about meat. "  
Marth licks his lips. "Can I have some chocolate? "  
Jessalina looks at him. "It's only enough to supply me and Ike. We'll pick some more up when we get to Forstone. "  
Marth grunts, and crosses his arms. "I thought Prophecy Girl would be nicer. "  
Jessalina stops, and looks straight at Marth. "I thought the Hero-King wouldn't be as whiny. "  
Ike laughs.  
Marth fumes, and walks into the shelter.  
They watch him.  
Ike looks at Jessalina. "More chocolate? "  
" Yeah. "  
He puts his spoon in, and puts it near her mouth. "Open. "  
She opens her mouth.  
He puts the chocolate in her mouth, making sure all of it got in there.  
She groans contentedly. "Mm. "  
He spoons some, then eats it. "Mm-Hm. "  
She smiles, and Ike puts another spoonful in her mouth. She licks her lips.  
He tries to give her another, but she pushed it away. "Not right now. We really should be getting to Forstone. "  
He stops. "Yeah, I guess we should. " He puts the spoon away, and stands up.  
She puts the chocolate sauce in a plastic container, and lids it. "Go get Marth, and tell him were going."  
He winces. "Why don't you do it, and I'll put things away?"  
"Why? "  
" Um, let's just say... " He forcibly smiles. "Okay. I'll go. "  
She smiles. "Thank you. "  
The forced smile turned warm and gentle, and Ike goes inside the shelter.  
Jessalina packs everything up, and puts the Everlasting Flame out.  
When the flame dies, and little bunny rabbit hops onto the ashes.  
She pets the bunny. "Aw! You're just a cute little guy."  
The bunny bites her hand.  
"Ow! "  
It curls up in the ashes, and transforms into a phoenix.  
She growls angrily, and curls her fist into a ball, the bite slowly dripping blood.  
The phoenix's eyes get big, and it burns on fire. Not it's own fire, hers.  
"That's right. You regret biting me, don't ya? " She starts cackling.  
" Jessalina! "  
Her concentration is broke, and the phoenix flies away, almost featherless.  
Ike comes to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? "  
She comes to a realization of what just happen, and gasps. "No. " Her voice quivers, and tears fill her eyes.  
He sits beside her. "What's wrong? "  
She puts a hand over her mouth. "I almost killed an innocent bird. "  
Ike holds her. "Sh. "  
She starts crying. "I'm... So sorry! "  
" Sh. "  
She weeps. "I'm turning into Saria! I don't want that! "  
" You aren't turning into Saria. Never. You're too beautiful for that. "  
She sniffs, and puts her head on his shoulder.  
He pulls her closer, and rests the side of his head on hers, his eyes closed.  
"Ahem." Someone clears their throat.  
Ike opens one eye. "Not know, Marth. You can scout ahead, but don't go into Forstone."  
Instead, Marth sits beside Jessalina, and puts his arms around her. "There, there."  
She turns around, and hugs him. "Conner."  
Marth smiles. "No. Marth."  
She wipes her eyes, and goes back to Ike. "I like you better."  
Marth gets mad. "But, don't I remind you of Conner?"  
"Too much. It's not gonna work, Marth. "  
Marth quiets down. "I'll just..." He goes into the shelter.  
Ike runs his hands up and down her back. "Hey. It's okay. I'm back."  
She sniffs, then lifts her head, looking at Ike.  
"I want to go."  
"Go where? "  
" Home. "  
He runs his hands through her hair. "I want to go home, too. But me and you both know we can't have it."  
She starts crying again. "Why? I want Conner, I want Ean, I want Jose. I want all of them back."  
"I want Greil and Elena. Mother and Father. But we both know it can't happen. "  
She gets up, tears still streaming, and starts running into the forest.  
Ike chases after her, but she's too fast.  
She finally stops behind a tree, and starts breathing hard.  
"Jessalina? " Ike calls out.  
She can rest now, Ike's have a mile away.  
A hand touches her back.  
She takes the arm, and swings the person over her shoulder.  
"Ow! " Marth's voice screams.  
She gasps. "Oh my! " She helps him up, and dusts him off. "So sorry. "  
" It's all right. What were you running from? "  
" Ike. Long story. Not going into it. "  
" Okay. I won't bother. "  
Someone's in the bushes.  
She turns around, and sees Saria.  
Saria walks to them. "Ooh! Lovebirds? "  
" No! " Jessalina yells.  
Marth kinda mumbles something.  
Saria puts her hand behind her eyes ear. "What was that, hon? "  
Marth doesn't speak.  
Saria snaps her fingers, and Marth's eyes turn red. He turns and faces Jessalina. "Hello, Sexy. "  
Jessalina backs away." What did you do? "  
Saria poofs into nothingness.  
Jessalina walks back. "Marth? "  
" Yes? "  
" What are you-" She trips over a log, and Marth catches her.  
"Hey, good-looking. Come here often? "  
" Um, Marth? Personal boundaries. You're crossing them. Bad. "  
He pulls her closer to him. "Oh well. Guess you'll have to live with it." He tucks her hair behind her ears.  
She gets scared. Terrified, even. "Marth, this isn't you. At all."  
He kisses her cheek. "No. It is me. Saria's just controlling me." He puts a hand behind her head, and kisses her top lip.  
Suddenly, he's pulled off her, and slammed to the ground.  
"Don't touch her!"  
She opens her eyes.  
Ike has Marth pinned to the ground, Ragnell at Marth's neck. "Stay here." His tone is forceful. Ike sheaths Ragnell, and goes to Jessalina. "Jess?"  
She stands there, in total shock.  
Ike puts a hand on her cheek.  
She jolts alive. "Ike?"  
"I'm here. "  
She just stands there, unable to move. "He kissed me. "  
" Marth? "  
Marth stands up. "For the record, Saria was controlling me. "  
Ike turns around. "For the record, you still terrified Jessalina. "  
Marth tries to touch Jessalina, but Ike keeps him away. "No. Go back to camp. "  
Marth feels bad. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put her in-"  
"Just go! " He doesn't yell. His voice is just forceful.  
Marth turns away, and runs.  
Ike faces her. "Hey. They're both gone. You're okay. "  
She's still silent.  
He lifts her on his back, and Jessalina rests her head on her shoulder. He starts walking back to camp.  
At the camp, Ike has Jessalina lay down on the bed, halfway sitting up. "Hey. Listen. Are you listening?"  
She nods.  
He gets really close, as close as you could get, and puts his mouth by her ear. "I will always be there to save you."  
She smiles.  
He kisses the bottom of her jawbone. "Stay here. I have business to attend."  
She tries to speak, but nothing comes out.  
Ike gets confused, but realizes something. "Saria casted Silence on you."  
She opens her mouth in the 'oh!' way, and nods three times.  
He puts her in a hug." I have some business to attend to," He repeats. "Stay here. "  
She nods, and he lets go.  
Ike walks out.


	25. Disbanded

Jessalina starts entertaining herself with counting how much hair she had, reapplying a new top coat on her nails, and other things like that, until she hears Ike yell. She jumps up, and quietly sneaks outside the shelter, making sure not to be seen.  
Ike has Marth against a tree, his hand pressing hard on his chest. "You liar!" He shouts.  
"Fine! I actually do love her! "  
Jessalina thinks to herself if they're talking about her.  
Ike jams harder. "Whatever happen to... to..."  
"Shiida? She's a thing of the past. But now, Jessalina is so fit to rule. Better than Shiida. "  
Ike gets mad. "Well, she isn't ruling with you, that's for sure! "  
" Why? What makes you think you have the decision to control her life? "  
" Because I love her! " Ike shouts furiously.  
Marth gets quiet, his eyes bulging, jaw dropped.  
Jessalina gasps, and goes back inside the shelter. "What?" She asks quietly. She decides to upfront him, and goes outside the tent. "Is it true?" She asks, her voice back.  
They look at her.  
Ike is shocked.  
She goes closer to them. "Both of you like me?"  
Both of them stay quiet.  
She stands there, wanting an answer.  
Marth quietly speaks. "Yes. We do. Well, at least me."  
Jessalina looks at Ike. "You too?"  
Ike releases Marth. "Well, kinda sorta."  
Jessalina shrinks back. "Two?"  
Marth and Ike comes closer.  
She keeps backing away. "Two princes want me to rule." She runs inside the shelter, and locks the door.  
Marth and Ike knock on it. "Jessalina?" They call out.  
She sits on the bed, curled up into a tiny ball, rocking back and forth. "No."  
The boys look at each other.  
Marth turns around. "Neither of us is getting her. Might as well give up." Marth swiftly runs off into the forest.  
Ike waits until Marth leaves, and raps on the door. "Jess?"  
"Go away!"  
"Jess, I'm coming in there, whether you like it or not. " He opens the door using the star necklace.  
It opens, and he puts the necklace back on.  
He sees her curled up, and gently starts unwrapping her. "Jessalina. "  
She looks at him." Do you actually like me? "  
He quickly answers. "No. I had to make Marth stop blabbing his little princess- like mouth. "  
She turns away from him. "Then why are you here? "  
"I wanna help you. " He lifts her hand to kiss it, but she backs it away.  
" Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me unless I give you permission. "  
He feels bad. Really bad. "Jessalina, I'm - "  
She slaps him. "I said, 'don't talk to me'! " She goes to the exact opposite side of the shelter, and sits there, her arms crossed and turned away from Ike.  
He feels his cheek. "You have a good slapping hand, you know that?"  
"And you have a mouth that needs to shut up. "  
He sits by her, and grabs her hand. "I know what you need. "  
She grunts.  
He smooths her hair, and starts to put it in a braid. "You need to find Andaella. With her, you aren't as uptight. "  
She sits up straight. "I guess I do. " She holds his hands, and puts them out of her hair.  
Ike puts his hands on her sides, and turns her around to face him. "Do it again."  
"What?"  
"My hands. "  
She holds them again. "Better? "  
" Much. " He puts her on his lap, facing towards each other.  
Jessalina maneuvers Ike's arms around her sides, and she's locked in place.  
They stare at each other, smiling.  
Ike kisses the spot in between her eyes. "Beauty is in you, Jessalina. You just need someone to help you find it."  
"I think I know who. "  
" Who? "  
" Not telling. "  
He smiles, then gasps. " We need a plan. If we're storming Saria's Garden Castle, we'll need some warriors."  
"Where are we gonna find all the people we need? We'll need archers, swordsmen, mages, everything else. "  
He smiles. "Jessalina, it's time you meet the Greil Mercenaries. "  
She gets giddy, and gets off him. "I'll start packing the outside stuff, you cover the inside things. "  
" Okay. "  
They start packing.  
Ike thinks back to memory. One he had of the last time he saw the Mercenaries, biding them goodbye until he gets back with them in a year or two. He shuts his eyes, and remembers perfectly everyone's face, everyone's voice, his best friend, his little sister.

Ike was packing up.  
His sister, Mist, was deeply saddened by his leaving. "Ike?"  
"Yes? "  
" Are you really going? "  
" I need a break from wars. It'll just be a year or two. "  
Mist started crying, and Ike felt tears coming himself. He got on his knees, and hugged her. "I swear, I won't die," He promised. "I know how you felt when Dad died without you there. I won't let you experience that again."  
Mist let go of him, and he went to his second-in-command.  
He pulled out a note, and gave it to Titania.  
"Take this," Ike said. "It's the instructions on what to do when I'm gone."  
Titania eyed him carefully. "You are leaving?"  
"Yes. I need a break. I trust you to not have this group split up. "  
Titania nodded. "I will try. I know how you want your father's Mercenary group to go on. "  
They put their hands together, and shook.  
Ike informed everyone else, made sure all his stuff was with him, said his final goodbyes, and finally left.

"Hey! "  
Ike opens his eyes back up, now back in the present. "Sorry. Thinking about things. "  
" It's okay. I've actually finished your job. "  
He stands up, and takes the bag on the floor.  
They pack up the shelter, and go on their way.


	26. Bandits

A little while later, Jessalina suddenly stops. "Wait. If we're in Mageria, where exactly is Crimea and all the other nations? "  
" Like I've said, Mageria is the one who controls all the other kingdoms. We'll have to cross the jungle area of Mageria, which won't be long. The jungle is only about fifty miles. Past that, we meet up with an old comrade of mine. "  
They start walking again.

Soon, the jungle starts getting into view. They keep walking until they get to the small cluster of trees that looks strategically placed for camping.  
Ike sets his stuff down, and starts making the shelter.  
Jessalina sets out the sleeping bags, pulls some large sticks together, and starts creating the Everlasting Flame.  
Ike gets everything set up, and sits down by Jessalina. "Tired?"  
"Yeah. My feet hurt. " She looks at the sky." What time is it? "  
" Well, it's night time, and the stars and moon are clearly visible. I would guess it's..." He looks at his watch. "20:00pm."  
She stands up, and walks into the shelter. She lays down on the bed, and closes her eyes.  
Ike comes in, and lays by her, facing her, propping himself up with his elbow. "Goodnight."  
"Ike? "  
"Yes? "  
" When you yelled at Marth that you love me, did you actually mean it? "  
" Hm? "  
" Did you mean you actually meant you love me? "  
He exhales. "Sometimes I have dreams like that. Where you and me are together, and you have dreams like those too. But, I honestly don't know. "  
" Oh. " She opens her eyes, and faces him. "Can we stay up tonight? "  
" Why for? "  
" I don't want to sleep. "  
" Jess? "  
She folds her legs up, and puts her arms around them. " How did it feel when you left the Mercenaries?"  
"Sad. These were the people who were always with me. People I've known my whole life. Letting it go, it pained me. But I knew I'd return. "  
" How do you feel now, since you're going back? "  
" Happy. I'll get to see Titania, and Rolf, and Boyd, and Soren, and everyone else. Even my sister. "  
She unfolds her arms and legs, lays back down, and closes her eyes.  
" Goodnight. "  
" Goodnight. " She starts sleeping.  
He smiles.

Around midnight, Ike hears a rustling sound. He gets up, and heads outside, Ragnell at the ready.  
An arrow flies right past him, just enough to get his attention.  
"Shinon! You almost took his ear off! "  
" Shh! "  
Ike starts climbing up a tree." Rolf? Shinon? Is that you? " He sits on the branch besides them.  
They look at him, and transform into two Sarias. One of them grabs him, and keeps him in place, and the other aims his arrow perfectly into the flap of the shelter. The archer Saria fires, and Ike hears Jessalina scream. The strong Saria lets go of Ike, and he runs into the shelter.  
Jessalina has her hand over her heart, the arrow all the way through her. "Ike..." The words barely come out.  
Ike rushes to her, and holds her.  
"I've...always...loved you. " Jessalina gets limp, and her eyes shut, blood gushing out of her chest.  
Tears escape, and Ike closes his eyes.

The real Ike wakes up screaming.  
Jessalina awakes too. "Ike?"  
He looks at her, and holds her. "Oh!" He breathes.  
"What's wrong? "  
" Dream. "  
She holds on to him. "Oh, Ike. It's okay. It was just a dream. "  
" I know. But, " He wraps his arms around her sides. "You died in my arms. "  
She starts crying. "Let me guess. Two people in a tree shooting an arrow, the turn into two Sarias, and one ends up killing someone. "  
" That's exactly it. "  
" That's what I just had. "  
Ike lays back down, taking Jessalina down with him. " Shh. Sleep. "  
" But i-"  
"Sleep. None of us are going to get it if we don't try. "  
Jessalina kisses his cheek. "Thank you. "  
He smiles, and smooths back her hair from her eyes. "Thank you more. "  
They close their eyes, and sleep.

Jessalina wakes up. She brushes her hair, goes outside, and starts making pancakes. Her head pounds, and she holds it.  
Ike comes out. "You all right?"  
She puts both hands on her head. "No."  
He sits beside her. "Headache?"  
"No. Migraine. "  
" Oh! " He puts her hands of the pan, and takes over making breakfast. " How about you lay down? "  
She lays down, putting her head on his legs, then holds her stomach. "Stomach... cramp! "  
He puts everything down, and focuses on her. "It's that time, isn't it? "  
" Yeah. "  
" Whatcha need? "  
"Chocolate. Cocoa. "  
He smiles." Just like Mist. " He digs in his bag for the chocolate sauce, and gives it to her. "I can call my comrade, and she'll come with things. "  
" Thank you. " She swallows some sauce. "Chocolate! "  
He laughs, stands up, gets a curved horn out of his bag, and blows in.  
Jessalina covers her ears.  
"Sorry. What did you think it was gonna be, and Barbie horn? "  
She laughs." I knew it was going to hurt, but I didn't expect it to be that loud. "  
Ike goes beside her, and puts an arm around her waist. "I remember those odd times Mist was craving chocolate. I knew why, of course. It's what has to happen when you raise your sister by your...self." He gets quiet.  
Jessalina puts a hand on his heart. "Ike?"  
"I had to raise her by myself when I was sixteen. Sixteen. I didn't know a lot, Mom died before we finished homeschooling. But, by myself... "  
She feels it. The hurt and pain coming off him like strong heartwaves. And it made her think. "When Mom and Dad had to be away almost all day because of their jobs, I was the mother of the house. I was only... Sixteen. " She looks at him." We've done it. "  
" Done what? "  
" Lived. You had to raise Mist by yourself, and I had to raise Jose by myself, when Conner and Ean were at college. "  
" We've pretty much lived through the same experience. "  
" Yeah. "  
It's get quiet.  
Ike starts laughing.  
" What? "  
" Something that was said to me by Mist when we were helping the Laguz destroy Begnion. She really told me off when I had made a stupid suggestion. Her face. A mix of adorable and anger. "  
Jessalina puts her head on his chest. "Aren't all little siblings like that? "  
" Eh, yeah. Rolf definitely isn't an exception. "  
" What is he, six? " She jokes.  
" I think so. "  
She smiles, and stares at the sky, looking at the clouds passing. "Clouds, clouds, high in the air. So poofy and white, filling me with delight. Come and stare, you'll find it's a real treat. " Her eyes close.  
" That's cute. "  
Her eyes open. "Oh. You heard that. "  
" It's pretty. "  
" Thanks. When Conner and Ean went to college, to help Calm Jose down, I went outside with him, and we watch the clouds pass, naming them. "  
" That must've been fun. "  
" It was. Especially if both of you are extremely fired, so you get names like, 'Charles the Dragon of Cheese', and 'Sir Cavere of Smam'."  
Ike laughs. "Drowsiness takes a effect on us all."  
"Yeah. One Friday night, I fell asleep around ten, but woke up at two, and Conner was playing a game. I got a remote, and started playing, but was I tired. "  
" 'Let's head on over to my place and gets some hamburgers and soda'. "  
" How did you know I said that? "  
" Remember? I was the what you call 'ghost' when you were asleep or almost asleep. "  
" Oh. "  
" 'Glad you could cancel your appointment and head on over to Starbucks with me'. "  
She starts laughing. "Conner was so confused! "  
He laughs. " 'Maybe you need to go to bed'."  
"' No, Conner. I got the secret agent Pac to destroy for butter'."  
Both of them laugh.  
She sees something in the distance. "What-"  
A rope wraps around them both.  
A man in all black quickly ties them up, and stands there. "Names?"  
"Why should we tell you? " Jessalina asks.  
The man commands two other men to get what they can out of the tent.  
They squirm around, struggling to get out.  
The man eyes Jessalina carefully. "You look familiar." He starts running his fingers through her hair.  
She bites his fingers. "Don't touch me!"  
The man yelps, and holds his fingers. "Quite a chomper there, love." He somehow got her out of the ropes, leaving Ike behind. The man just stares at her. "What's your name, dolly?"  
She lies. "Nelda."  
"Nelda?"  
"Yes. Now let go of me. "  
" No. You tell me where we can have a bit of fun together. "  
" Make me. " She scoffs.  
He breaths near her face.  
She starts gagging." Oh! That reeks! " She fans over her nose." There's something called mouthwash. Use it for once in your life! "  
He smiles." Well, I'll use it before we-"  
Something smashes against his head, and he passes out.  
Jessalina looks.  
Ike had Ragnell out. "No one touches Jessalina." He turns around to other minions. "Put everything down, or you'll get worse treatment than prideful over here."  
The thieves put everything down, and run off into the forest, leaving the leader behind.  
Jessalina pants, scared.  
Ike sheaths Ragnell, and puts his hands on Jessalina's shoulders. "You all right?"  
"No." She quickly wraps her arms around him, and cries.  
He pats her back. "I bet it was scary."  
"Yes! He was gonna-"  
"I know. That's why I stopped him. "  
She keeps crying.  
He picks her up, and carries her under a tree, and sets her down.


End file.
